The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale
by aefrae21
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE!: A continuation of the anime. Tensions run high as the end draws near. Will the fairy tale have a happy ending? InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango
1. So it began

"**The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: A continuation of the anime. Tensions run high as the end draws near. What will happen when the group finally confronts Naraku? Will the fairy tale have a happy ending? I/K, M/S

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I would like to. There's just something about those little dog ears. v All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

"I told you, if I knew where he was I would've said so!"

"Don't yell at me, it's not like it's my fault."

"Yes it is! You're such an idiot!"

"Wench!"

"Osuwari!"

Slightly ahead, birds noisily fled their nests as a stubborn hanyou crashed into the dirt. "Looks like they're at it again." Sango sighed. Miroku nodded. After the incident with the stone oni, things had been pretty quiet between Kagome and Inuyasha. Well, they'd been quiet, at least for a week or so. Now it was back to business as usual, which meant Inuyasha was eating a lot of dirt.

"Mphhhmm ipch" came the muffled sound of the hanyou.

"Ohhhhh!" Kagome fumed. "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!"

What had been a dirt path was now a small minefield. Looking up from his crater, Inuyasha found a smiling Miroku. "What're you looking at, monk?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just waiting for you." He replied.

"That damn smile of yours says that it ain't nothing." Inuyasha pried his body free from the ground and dusted off his hakama.

"Well, if you insist upon knowing," he began, "I was just going to give you some advice."

"I don't need your ad-" Inuyasha paused, looking around. "Where's Kagome?"

"The girls went ahead."

"Oh. So Sango made you stay and wait for me." He smirked, one fang hanging over the edge of his lip.

Miroku quivered as he remembered Sango's warning and how she had raised hiraikotsu over her head to make sure he would do as she'd asked. "Yes." He finally sighed, defeated. "Let's just go before they come back."

"Keh." Inuyasha started walking.

"You know Inuyasha, you wouldn't be eating as much dirt if you just told Kagome…"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha raised his fist. "I don't need your advice on telling women anything you damn lecher. At least- at least I don't GROPE them!"

He could tell Inuyasha was angry. He could tell that he didn't want to talk about feelings; he never did anyway. He just couldn't keep himself from pushing that last button. "but Kagome-sama has such a soft, round rea-" The monk fell to the ground with a thud as a large bump formed on his head. Inuyasha's shadow loomed over Miroku's prone form.

"Stupid lecher, learn to keep your mouth shut."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha caught up to Kagome and Sango, dragging an unconscious monk behind him. "What have you done to Miroku?" Kagome looked at him accusingly.

"Nothing more than what he deserved for what he said!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango ran over and pulled Miroku off of the ground, into her lap. "Are you alright?" She stiffened.

"Ah my dearest Sango, your buttocks are as lovely as the last time-" he was unconscious again. Another bump formed on his head as Sango returned her boomerang to its place on her back. Inuyasha grinned and Kagome dropped her glare.

"See." He said.

"Alright dog-boy. I'll forgive you this time."

"Inuyasha, will you please drag this baggage with us?" Sango stood and dusted her hands.

"Keh. Alright, I'll take the lecher," he grabbed Miroku and slung him over his shoulder, "but let's get a move on, it ain't gettin' any earlier."

The group started moving again and Shippo giggled from his spot on Kagome's shoulder. He had gotten quite a show today. He reminded himself never to make either girl mad.

Upon reaching the village, Miroku procured two rooms and a meal with a promise to exorcise the demonic presence that was haunting the home of a set of beautiful triplet girls. Sango sat quietly, but Kagome picked up on the way that she was clenching her fists and trying not to reach for hiraikotsu behind her. She was going to kill him later, no doubt.

Inuyasha sat silently, his ears twitching every once in a while and his gaze fixated on something outside, far away. Kagome focused on him, trying very hard not to stare, but she failed miserably. He seemed so sad... maybe it really did scare him to become a demon, even while holding onto the Tetsusaiga. She had felt it when she hugged him; he'd been afraid. Afraid of losing control, afraid of letting them down, afraid of... losing her... She smiled a little. He had been worried about her, maybe he really did care.

She was roused from her thoughts as Inuyasha stood and walked outside. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. There was something nearby. Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku who had already turned to her. "There's something outside," she confirmed. Rising quickly, Kagome raced to the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Over here. It's coming."

"What is it? A demon?" Miroku asked, grabbing some ofuda from his robes.

"Worse."

It was then that Kagome felt the familiar presence of a being she'd met before. Not Naraku and yet, equally frightening. It was Mouryoumaru. The mass of flesh-like matter that followed Hakudoushi around had caused them problems before. Even Inuyasha had never managed to injure the creature as it would just make itself wole again. Suddenly she turned skyward.

"Up!" she yelled, Inuyasha turned his attention to the sky and jumped back in time to see Mouryoumaru strike the ground where he had been.

"I didn't expect he would attack so soon." Miroku said.

"Bastard Naraku never waits for us to recover." Inuyasha replied, dodging a blow. He looked around and saw that Kagome was too close to his position. He'd have to direct the monster away. There were a few trees that lined the edge of his vision to the left. Perhaps if he could push Mouryoumaru into the trees he could make the use them to his advantage. Glancing a blow off of Tesusaiga, Inuyasha reeled back. His feet created small paths in the dirt where he'd been driven back.

Mouryoumaru stilled for a moment, his empty gaze shifting elsewhere. "Damn." Inuyasha muttered, as the monster lifted off of the ground towards Kagome.

"Kagome! Get back!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her boomerang from the back of her faithful fire cat, Kirara. It caught the monster in the shoulder, sticking into the creature as though he were made of a thick glue. Still, the boomerang had hit its mark, she had given Inuyasha time to get ahead of him. With a grim stare, Mouryoumaru reached around in the air and his scythe-like claws connected with Kirara, sending them both towards the ground. Sango tried to yell, but the wind had been knocked out of her. She fell swiftly towards the ground.

Shippo had been watching from a safe distance behind a large boulder. No one would be there to catch Sango! Bolstering his courage, Shippo charged towards where she and the now small cat youkai fell helplessly. "Transform!" he yelled as he became a giant pink cushion. Sango landed softly, a fair distance from both Inuyasha and Miroku. She held her arm, but smiled. It wasn't broken, but she'd be unable to manage a sword properly for a while. A pair of bright, wide eyes stared up at her, awaiting approval.

"Thank you Shippo."

He grinned. In the next moment he heard Inuyasha's voice and ducked back into the safety that the boulder provided. Sango stole a glance towards Miroku, who seemed to be waiting to open the wind tunnel. His left hand rested against the beads on his right, while his eyes were focused on Mouryoumaru's position. He seemed so strong in moments like these. Sango started to move towards him.

"Damn it Kagome! You can't hurt him! Run!"

Kagome stood still, notching an arrow. Unflinching at Inuyasha's command, she let it fly. The glowing pink arrow hit it's mark and created a large hole in Mouryoumaru's stomach. The monster looked down at the hole and then back towards Kagome as it closed. Kagome gasped. "Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome, run!"

Mouryoumaru dived down from his aerial position, on a collision course with Kagome. Inuyasha ran to the right, hoping that he could catch the creature before he got too close to her. He stopped and turned, "Kongoushoha!" he yelled. The diamond spears launched themselves upward catching the attacking Mouryoumaru square on. Bits of flesh dripped to the ground and writhed, moving towards each other. "Monk!"

Miroku snapped to attention. "Kazaana!" he yelled. The violent winds of his curse roared, filling the air with noise. The trees a few hundred yards away tilted slighty, while nearby grass and rocks lifted off of the ground and into the abyss of the kazanna. Just as the first few pieces had been sucked in, Sango heard a buzzing noise coming from the trees. She turned.

"Houshi-sama! Saimyoushou!" She yelled, "Close the kazaana!"

"But if we even have a chance of destroying Mouryoumaru, it has to be with my kazaana!" He stood still, absorbing the first insect with a cringe.

"No!" That idiot! He'd rather do something stupid and die than have to own up to weaknesses? No way in hell she was going to let him become a martyr today. He was NOT leaving her now. Sango ran forward into the winds. With a scowl directed at Miroku, she let herself be pulled towards him.

"Sango!" What on earth was she thinking? Miroku quickly closed his hand and wrapped it with the prayer beads. Momentum pulled Sango forward into his arms; she was still wearing a scowl. Miroku gazed at her with amazement and she blushed.

Inuyasha followed the rain of Mouryoumaru's pieces groundward. He spotted Kagome just in time to see her slump to the ground holding her left shoulder. "Kagome!" He closed the distance between them in an instant.

The sound broke the silence of their hug and the moment was lost. Miroku scanned the battleground, still holding Sango to him. The Saimyoushou had left as quickly as they had come and there was no sign of Mouryoumaru either. So what had made Inuyasha yell?

"Sango." He whispered, spotting Kagome's limp form.

"We need to help them!" Sango freed herself from his grasp, the blush still apparent on her face. They both ran to help their friend.

She had passed out. Inuyasha held her to him. What happened to her? She just suddenly- it hit him. Kagome had been too close to the monster. "Shit!" How could he have let this happen? Her shoulder was still oozing blood and there was a large burn mark accompanying a deep cut. It was obvious. Much as he'd tried to avoid it, one of the diamond spears had hit Kagome.

"Hang in there. This is just a scratch right? You've got to be okay." he hissed.

"Inuyasha?" Sango came up behind him followed closely by Miroku.

"She's hurt." The sadness in the his voice tugged at Sango's heart.

"We must get her back to the village, surely they will have someone to help her." Miroku calmly answered. "Inuyasha, please carry her."

Nodding approval, Inuyasha carefully picked up his precious unconscious bundle, holding one hand over her wound to try and prevent it from bleeding much more, and he raced towards the village.

It wasn't far, but it seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha. "Help her!" he bellowed as he entered the first hut he spotted. It was small, but contained a family of five. All eyes turned towards the hanyou, widening in surprise. "Help HER!" he yelled. The room came alive with movement. Two women ran to get water, a young girl went to find the village doctor, and the remaing men, much to Inuyasha's dislike, helped lay Kagome down on a futon.

An older woman with thinning gray hair was practically dragged into the hut and was shuffled towards Kagome. "What happened to this girl?" she asked.

"She was injured fighting a monster." Inuyasha replied softly. It wasn't a lie, not really.

"I said, be this the only wound she has?" the old woman was almost yelling now.

"Sorry. Yeah, that's it." Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head.

"If this be it, then she will be fine in the morning." She smiled a little. "I will just clean and stitch the wound. She has lost quite a bit of blood, so she will probably not wake until the morning."

Inuyasha sighed with relief. She was going to be okay. But would she forgive him? "Excuse me." The old woman interrupted again. Damn old hags, they always seemed to interrupt the most important thoughts. Kaede did it all of the time. He scowled.

"Did ye say something"

"No." he replied.

"Good, then help me to raise her up, these old bones can't hold her and work at the same time."

Very cautiously, Inuyasha sat behind Kagome and supported her back as the old woman worked. Maybe she would stay asleep until morning. Then he could avoid her. Who would want to be held by a hanyou? She's probably going to run home again. He warred with his own mind. What if Kagome wanted him to hold her? Inuyasha shook his head, there was no way that was possible, not after what he'd done.

Sango and Miroku arrived to find Inuyasha arguing with himself mentally, still holding Kagome. He just kept shaking his head and mumbling. The old woman had recently left, and had given Miroku a warning and an offer. The latter had made Sango laugh unstoppably. She was still giggling.

"Would you stop it."

"I'm sorry, haha, very sorry, hahaha, but, hah, it was so funny. You know, the way she offered you a room for the night." Sango stifled another laugh and wiped a tear from her eye.

"At least the warning was good." Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha really would kill us if he found out we saw this."

"Well, she said that we shouldn't disturb them."

"I know, but they're just so fun to watch." Miroku stole one last glance at the confused hanyou and the sleeping girl.

"I just wish they'd tell each other how they feel. It's so obvious."

"Obvious to everyone but them, my dear Sango." A playful smile accompanied the smooth motion of his hand as it darted to a familiar resting place.

"Houshi-sama! Pervert!"

She left Miroku laying in a crumpled heap on the grass outside of the hut, a wide smile still upon his face, along with a fresh red handprint.

Kagome faded in and out of consciousness. There was something pulling at her left shoulder, it hurt. She knew that something had hit her, but she couldn't remember just what it was. She was jolted firmly into consciousness though, when she realized that something warm was behind her, making a soft rumbling noise. It also felt like someone had their arms around her. A quiver of fear traced through her body. Who was it? Looking down at the arms, she spotted the red of Inuyasha's haori. It had to be Inuyasha holding her. Blinking back a smile, Kagome wondered what she'd done to deserve this show of affection. She decided to sleep a little while longer.

Inuyasha woke a short time later. With a curse, he realized he was still holding Kagome. He slowly and with great precision, pried himself loose from Kagome. Laying her down and covering her with a nearby blanket, he soundlessly crept out of the hut.

Kagome woke a few minutes after he left feeling an odd absence. She opened her eyes, aware that she was now laying flat. "He's gone." She mouthed. Sitting up slowly and gingerly moving her arm to see the wound she has incurred, she winced. It hurt a lot. "What happened to me?" She noticed the stitches and sighed, another scar. Briefly she thought about all of the scars and bruises she'd accquired in the feudal era. No one was going to want a woman with such a battle-scarred body she thought sadly. Well, Inuyasha probably wouldn't care about scars. Somehow that thought made her feel better and worse at the same time.

It was as if she wasn't allowed to win. They just couldn't be together. For all of the things that Kagome thought he might feel towards her, he said enough and did enough to make her forget them. Memories of Kikyou's visits haunted her. She started to cry. Attempting to hold back her tears, she couldn't keep the thoughts from flowing.

Every time she'd thought to tell Inuyasha her feelings, he had run off to be with Kikyou. Inuyasha was a man of his word. He wouldn't break a promise; he'd promised her first. Kagome blinked hard. He had to love her. That's why Kagome always had to help her. "Why can't I stop myself?" she whispered. The last time Kikyou had nearly been gone forever, Kagome had healed her. In fact, it was her fault that the dead priestess had returned to the world in the first place.

Now the tears flowed freely. She couldn't help herself. Maybe it was because she had felt so useless lately, or maybe it was because she was expecting something, anything, from Inuyasha after their last encounter. But he had left her before she could say anything. What if that was where he'd gone this time?

Sniffing the air and recognizing the smell of Kagome's tears, Inuyasha walked back into the hut. Sure enough, she was crying. "Oy, Kagome?" His ears flattened. She didn't stop.

"Inuyasha?" she almost seemed like she didn't expect him to be real.

"What's wrong? You're crying." He walked towards Kagome.

Small sobs wracked her body as she tried to stop. She wiped the tears from her face and attempted to put on a bright smile. "N-n-nothing"

"Quit crying will you? And don't tell me that there's nothing wrong. You don't cry over 'nothing,'" Inuyasha replied, a little harsher than he'd intended. She had to have been upset because he'd hurt her. "I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to…I didn't want to hurt you." He turned away from Kagome, unable to face her directly.

"Were you with…her?" she asked.

"With her who?" Inuyasha turned around.

"Kikyou."

"No! Where in the hell did you get that idea?"

"I don't know, you were here a while ago then you weren't. What was I supposed to think!" Kagome started crying again.

"Keh! I don't know, maybe that you wouldn't want to be seen with a monster who hurt you?" With that, he dashed out of the hut, trying to get away. He hadn't meant to let those words out. Somehow, his mouth seemed to move of its own volition most of the time. "Damn it all." He bounded towards the forest to the south.

Kagome managed to stand and move to the door. Holding her arm, she leaned around the doorframe, looking for any sign of her hanyou. Had he really thought that she'd be disgusted with him. After all this time? How many times had he protected her? How many times had he saved her life? How many times had he held her and Kagome had never complained. She didn't care that Inuyasha had given her a little scratch while protecting her life. A sigh escaped her. He would never do it on purpose. "I must have hurt him plenty of times." she winced, "More often, it's me who hurts him-"

She smiled. An idea dawned on her. Kagome looked out towards the woods and took a deep breath.

**Author's notes:** Well, this is my first Inuyasha fan fic, and my first ever post to I hope you liked it! Special thanks to my beta-editor, Vee. You're wonderful! Also, the rating may change, depending on what I feel like doing later. I look forward to reviews, please no flames.


	2. A bath

"**The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 2**

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay folks! I've been really busy, I'm sure everyone says that. Anyhow, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I would like to. There's just something about those little dog ears. v All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

_ She smiled. An idea dawned in her. Kagome looked out towards the woods and took a deep breath._

Miroku exited the hut with a sour expression. After the incident yesterday, he'd been forced to stay with the other single men in the village, while Sango had been escorted off to the home of a few other beautiful girls. His frown deepened. Not only was he separated from Sango, the men didn't smell like roses either. He walked forward slowly, but stopped when he saw the wounded Kagome leaning out the door of the hut she'd stayed in last night. "Ah, Kagome-sa-" he began, but stopped when she didn't seem to be paying attention. She was just standing there, and if he wasn't mistaken, she had the puzzling expression that most women got before they caused men pain.

"Osuwari" she spoke quietly. Cupping her ear, she listened towards the woods. The snapping of tree branches and what she could only assume to be a curse echoed back to her. That was all the response she needed.

Kagome walked forward slowly in the direction of the commotion. A few villagers looked up from their daily tasks, but said nothing and quickly returned to work. Miroku simply stared wide-eyed as Kagome walked ahead. She was so calm, and yet, so full of emotion that it frightened him. He held a hand up before his chest and closed his eyes for a moment. "Inuyasha, may the gods be on your side today. You'll need it." When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of Sango averting her gaze. "Ah." Miroku smiled. His hands moved of their own volition, dragging him forward towards Sango- and her bottom.

"Osuwari." Kagome spoke again. This time she could clearly hear Inuyasha's muffled curse. After a few more paces, she stepped into a clearing. Well, it wouldn't normally have been a clearing; it had become one due to the series of round ditches that filled the area. She stifled a giggle; it wouldn't be good to laugh at him right now. She needed to stay mad if she was going to argue with him.

Inuyasha lay on the ground a few feet from her, he was trying to stand up again. "Damn it!" He yelled against the grass. "Stop doing that!"

"Then will you stop running?" She knelt down next to him. Silence answered her. Kagome hoped that was a 'yes.' Waiting a few moments, she let him sit up and cross his legs Indian-style. He opened one eye to stare at her.

"Well wench?"

"First of all, I am not a wench." She snapped. "Now, will you please tell me why you ran off like that?"

He looked away, not meeting her gaze; he just couldn't look her in the eye. "That's because-" He struggled for words, "Does it hurt?"

"Does what?" Kagome looked puzzled. "You mean my arm? Well, it does a little, but it's not terrible. No worse than any other injury I've gotten from this era." She desperately tried to keep her anger in check. He'd changed the subject. "But," Kagome leaned down to look for Inuyasha's eyes, "That's not it, is it?"

"No." He muttered.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, then why did you take off like that?" She flared. "You jerk! I was lying there hurt and you just yelled at me and left! I think I deserve an explanation!"

Inuyasha winced as he recalled his actions. He must have seemed like a real jackass, running off when she probably needed help. Even more reason she wouldn't want him. Wind played across the tall grass in the clearing, rustling the trees and tousling Kagome's hair. He watched in awe as, even while angry, Kagome was absolutely stunning. She must have been trying really hard to be serious, her brows were squished down tight and her eyes were narrowed at him. This was bad, he was staring.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice broke the spell of the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He gestured towards her shoulder. "It was an accident, it won't happen again. But you shouldn't have been that close!"

"I was-" Kagome told herself to relax, he was only trying to apologize. He was just very bad at it. "That's what this was about?"

He nodded.

"Did you think I'd be mad?"

Another nod. Inuyasha looked down at the grass that he suddenly found very interesting. His ears twitched like little radar antenna; he was waiting for a response. She tried to fathom how he could be afraid of her reaction. Inuyasha wasn't afraid of anything, right? "I'll forgive you."

His ears perked up, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Great, then let's go ba-"

"On one condition." She blushed.

At this point, Inuyasha looked very confused. What on earth was she planning? He'd gone from afraid to terrified in a matter of seconds. It didn't help that Kagome had blushed when she'd said that.

"What condition?" He responded with a gulp. She leaned towards him and he felt her breath tickle his ear as she whispered.

"Eh?" Sango bolted upright, her face reddening at an incredible rate. "Eyaaa!" she swung around her Hiraikotsu. Its impact with Miroku's head created a loud "THUMP" sound.

Miroku now bore not only a handprint on his face, but a large lump on his head as well. If he kept this up, he'd probably end up dead. Somehow, even crumpled on the grass with his bumps and bruises, Miroku wore a smile that said, "It was worth it."

"Pervert!" Sango stormed away. Every time he had the chance, Miroku grabbed her butt. "Why is he so fascinated with it?" She grumbled. "It's not even midday and he's tried more than ten times." Walking past the small hut she'd spent the night in, Sango called to Kirara and Shippo. They appeared to be playing outside. Hearing her voice, Kirara mewed and ran in her direction, Shippo was not far behind.

"Kirara," Sango patted her head, "will you come with me to the spring? I'm going to take a bath." The fire cat looked up with big round eyes and purred in agreement.

"What about me?" Shippo pouted.

"I have a special job for you." His pout faded away in an instant. "I need you to keep Miroku away so he doesn't do anything perverted, okay?"

Shippo nodded and bravely started to stride towards the fallen monk.

"Oh!" Sango stood up. "One more thing, could you tell Kagome-chan where I've gone when she gets back?"

Shippo smiled and shook his head. "Sure!" He walked around Miroku to find a stick. Throwing it over his shoulder, Shippo walked back and forth, patrolling the area.

"You want me to WHAT?" Inuyasha drew back.

"It's not like I asked you to do something ridiculous. I didn't think it'd be a big deal." She folded her legs under herself. "In my time, it's really common to do things like that."

"A-a-alright."

"Hmm?"

"I'll do it." He blushed a little. Kagome's expression brightened.

"Okay."

"Now?" Inuyasha seemed suddenly embarrassed.

"Would you rather wait until we get back to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the whole vill-"

"OKAY." He huffed. "I'll do it now."

Kagome blushed lightly as Inuyasha scooted closer. He reached out to steady her injured arm, and forced himself to focus. He could hear Kagome's breath quicken, and her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Leaning in slowly, Inuyasha closed his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder. He quickly drew back.

He had seemed really nervous, but then again, she'd been nervous too. She should have been old enough that something like that shouldn't have affected her, but it did. Kagome had felt her heartbeat speed up, and she knew she had no chance of fooling Inuyasha's ears. She was momentarily grateful for his obliviousness. Then, it was over.

"That wasn't so bad right?" She managed.

"Keh." He faced away and crossed his arms. "We should go back now."

"Yeah, I guess."

Inuyasha silently offered his back and waited. Kagome didn't move forward. He turned. "Is something wrong?"

She pointed to her injury. "I can't hold on with my arm like this." Her voice held a hint of sadness and he wondered why. Something about her voice said that she was disappointed. Kagome had asked him to kiss her wound and now she wanted to be carried too?

"Here." He stepped forward and reached for her. Moving one arm under her knees and another under her back, Inuyasha scooped her up. Without a word, he started running back to the village. Kagome sighed to herself; she hoped he would take the long way back.

Shippo paced before a meditating Miroku as Sango and Kirara returned to the village. Sango paused for a long moment and watched. Miroku seemed so handsome and worldly when he meditated. It was as if he was the most beautiful creature on earth in those moments. Perhaps it was because he wasn't trying to grope her, and he wasn't trying to ask another woman to bear his children, and he wasn't acting like an idiot. "Men should be seen and not heard." She mused quietly.

A mew distracted her. Kirara rubbed up against her leg. When she looked up again, Miroku's eyes were open and she silently promised a treat to her demon companion for stopping her before he'd realized she was staring. Now, the young man stood up and walked in her direction. "I see that you have returned?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Have you seen Inuyasha or Kagome-chan?"

"They have not yet returned."

She looked up and spotted her friends entering the village. "They-"

"But," A fox-like grin played across his face, "if you're looking for some way to pass the time we could-"

"Whack!"

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to find Miroku unconscious with a glaring, blushing Sango standing over him. They knew exactly what had happened. Ignoring Miroku entirely, Inuyasha set Kagome down and moved towards Sango. "So, hear anything about Naraku from the villagers?"

"Huh? Oh, that, no I haven't." Sango regained her composure. "The women I stayed with didn't seem to know anything about him." With a sneaky grin she added, "So, where have you two been."

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome struggled for words and didn't find any. Sango just smiled. She'd have to ask Kagome later.

"In any case," Kagome found her voice, "we shouldn't stay here too long. We don't know when Naraku will attack again and I don't want to see these people get hurt."

"I agree." Sango nodded.

"What about the baggage?" Inuyasha pointed over his shoulder to the still grinning Miroku.

"Well, I guess we should wait until he comes around." Said Kagome.

"In the meantime, why don't we go down to the spring. I'll help you to clean your wounds."

"Thanks, Sango-chan, that would be great." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Can you please stay with Miroku?"

"Keh."

"And don't even think about peeking!" She added.

"Like I would. I'm not some stupid pervert like him." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's robes and held him up a bit. "I'll take him over there." He gestured towards a small oak. "That way he doesn't die out in the sun like that."

Sango waved over her shoulder as she walked away, dragging Kagome by her good arm. "Just leave him, I'm sure he'll live."

"Sango-chan?"

Inuyasha watched as the two girls disappeared towards the spring. "Damn women and their obsession with bathing." He scowled. "Like I'd want to go watch them take a bath, I've already seen Kagome's-" The thought hit him like a bullet train. He peered around to see if there was anyone nearby. Aside from a few girls hanging laundry to dry, there wasn't any movement. "C'mon monk." He threw Miroku over his shoulder and stealthfully walked towards the spring. "If I drag you along, I can blame you. Finally, you're good for something."

Sango helped Kagome with her clothes. With only a bit of pain, she had managed to get undressed. Slowly, she tested the water with her foot. Kagome shivered. "It's cold!"

"I know, but the sun is warm and once you're in, it isn't bad." Sango said over the pile of clothes in her arms. "Just go ahead in, I already took my bath."

Slowly, every so slowly, Kagome eased into the water. She looked around for anything to take her mind off of the chill. Closing her eyes, she took in the rich sunlight. It felt very peaceful. In the distance, some birds chirped happily and she could hear the light breeze rustle the nearby trees. Opening her eyes, she sighed. This was such a beautiful place. "It's a shame that there aren't more places like this in my time."

"Yeah, it must be really different." Said Sango.

"It is. Sometimes I think that I'm happier here than there."

"Is it because of him?"

By 'him,' she had of course meant Inuyasha. Kagome sunk down in the water until it came up to the bandages on her shoulder. "Well. I don't know."

"I think you do." She smiled. "So, where were you two?"

"In the forest."

"Really?" Sango prodded, "So what were you doing?"

"Nothing really. I mean, he ran off and I just went to get him." Silently, Kagome hoped that Sango wouldn't be too brutal today. Somehow that girl always managed to get her to spill every last detail.

"And?"

Several minutes later, Sango had the whole story in minute detail. "Ah, so that's what happened. I thought as much. Though, I had hoped that you'd have more of a chance to talk."

"You know how he is. I never get more than a few sentences in unless I'm arguing with him!" Kagome sighed.

"Yes, but you know that he doesn't mean anything by it."

About twenty feet away, behind a cluster of trees, one unconscious monk and one sneaky half-demon sat. Peering around the trunk of one, Inuyasha managed a glimpse of Kagome, half submerged in the spring. She was breathtaking, even from the back. All those soft curves made his mind turn to mush. Quickly, he turned away and hoped that his blush didn't glow through the trees. Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened for Kagome's voice. His ears twitched as he picked up on their conversation.

"I know, I know. Sometimes I wish he'd just listen to me and give me a chance to tell him."

"But, Kagome-chan, he's not just going to stand there in the moonlight at that perfect moment and tell you his feelings." Sango teased.

"Who the hell are they talking about?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. Maybe it was that 'Hobo' guy Kagome sometimes talked about. He turned his attention back to the conversation, completely absorbed.

"But, it could happen-" Kagome sighed heavily, "Never mind, he's just not the type to do something romantic like that."

"I think you'd be surprised." Sango smiled. "Inuyasha is a very difficult person to understand. He's been through a lot. But, the way he acts towards you, I'm sure he cares."

"Me? They're talking about me? That can't be right. I must've heard somethin-"

"Oh dear. Inuyasha, are you perhaps, _spying_ on those lovely young ladies?" Miroku was obviously awake and interested now.

"Just shut yer trap monk. I don't wanna hear it right now."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. You won't mind if I join then." He sat up and peered around the tree only to be pushed back by a clawed hand.

"You so much as blink at Kagome and I'll kill you." He whispered.

"My, my, protective aren't we?" Miroku grinned. "I'll just look at my dear Sango then."

"She's still dressed, she already took her bath."

"So you've looked then."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, you surprise me, you're a braver man than I thought."

"If you don't stop grinning, I'll pound you into the ground right here and now." He threatened.

Waving his hands before him, Miroku surrendered and sat quietly, straining his ears to listen.

Shippo hopped down the path to the spring. He'd watched Inuyasha drag Miroku in that direction and that could only mean one thing: FUN! Graciously, Shippo had given the men about 15 minutes before he'd gone after them. He sniffed the air and looked to his left. There was Inuyasha and Miroku, eyes closed, focused. Sure, Inuyasha'd try to grind him to dust later, but if he just stayed near Kagome for a few days, he'd escape punishment. He covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. Making no sound, Shippo crept towards the spring, easing towards Inuyasha's position.

He stole a quick glance to the spring where Kagome had just finished dressing before shouting at the top of his lungs, "HEY THERE INUYASHA, MIROKU! WHAT'CHA DOIN' OVER THERE?"


	3. A cave

"**The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 3**

Author's Notes: Trying to pick up the pace. Just a reminder, please REVIEW, I really appreciate feedback. It tells me that someone's actually reading this…and wants me to continue. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I would like to. Do you know how much fun it would be to play Frisbee with him? All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

_He stole a quick glance to the spring where Kagome had just finished dressing before shouting at the top of his lungs, "HEY THERE INUYASHA, MIROKU! WHAT'CHA DOIN' OVER THERE?"_

Kagome jumped at Shippo's voice, dropping her supplies on the ground and turning four shades of red. In an instant, the surprise was drained out of her face by sheer rage and fire burned in her eyes. "OSUWARIIIIIIIII!"

"Wha-" was all that Inuyasha managed before he was slammed into the ground. He was going to kill that brat when he got up, if he lived that long. Next to him, Miroku wore a grin- one that quickly changed to a frown. He slowly twisted around to see Sango glaring at him from not more than 2 feet away. Miroku had to fight back the urge to curl into a fetal position. Oh my, but how that boomerang was so much bigger and scarier when you saw it close up.

"Aha. Haha. My dearest Sango, surely you don-"

Slam!

Sango let her boomerang fall forward and connect with Miroku's head. He was dropped by the force of the blow and was now mimicking Inuyasha's position on the ground. "Serves you right, you pervert!" She dusted off her hands and stormed towards Kagome.

Kagome was still trying to get over her embarrassment. Just how much had he heard? How long had he been there? Did he see anything? She blushed again. She was going to 'osuwari' him into next year for this one.

Currently, the object of her thoughts was prying himself loose from the dirt. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"You jerk! How could you spy on me? Just what did you think you were doing? Did you think I'd let you get away with it?" she fumed. Inuyasha began to pull himself up from the ground. It seemed like he wanted to say something to his defense.

"Osuwari!" she continued. "Don't even think about talking back! There's no excuse for this, this, well- I'd expect this kind of thing from Miroku, but not from you!" Her anger was beginning to fade. If she didn't get away from him now, her blush was going to come back with a vengeance. Kagome turned to Sango. "Let's head back to the village, I need to relax away from these two."

"I completely agree Kagome-chan." Sango replied.

The girls lifted their chins in an effort to appear truly upset. They started to walk away, but Kagome turned back. "Shippo!" She called. The impish child ran at Kagome and smiling, leapt into her waiting arms. She tousled his hair before standing up; Shippo now perched on her shoulder. He looked down at Inuyasha, who wore not only dirt, but also a death glare, and stuck out his tongue.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha." Kagome paused. He waited hoping that maybe she was going to forgive him. "Osuwari!" Suddenly the ground came in contact with his face again and he swore under his breath. Kagome walked away, Shippo now sporting a smile almost too large for his small face.

"Can you believe them?" Sango fumed.

"At least you weren't naked!" Kagome blushed. "Naked." She repeated.

"Kagome-chan."

"Well, it was a good thing that Shippo was there to warn us, right?" Kagome inclined her head towards the grinning boy.

"You bet. I wouldn't let those two peek!" He jumped down from her shoulder and stood in an action pose. Kagome almost laughed when she realized the pose looked a lot like one Inuyasha used frequently.

"It was probably Miroku's idea anyway." said Sango. "He's always acting like a pervert."

"But wasn't he unconscious when we left?"

"Well, I had hit him and-" she paused, "Wait. He was unconscious; he was out cold, I'm sure of it!" Sango's expression became unreadable.

"Sango-chan, you don't mean-" Kagome turned very red.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

Turning at the same time, Kagome and Sango reached the same conclusion. "It was Inuyasha's idea!"

"Oy. Monk." Inuyasha tapped at Miroku with his foot. "You gonna lie down all day?"

Miroku sat up cautiously and rubbed his head. "She's so much stronger than she looks." He attempted to stand and, after wobbling a bit, accomplished the task. "You know, this really is your fau-"

"Say it and I'll flatten you."

"Ah. Aha. Very well then." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha was entirely too irritable lately. He'd have to save the comments for later when he wasn't alone. He chuckled inwardly, that kind of conversation was always better with an audience.

"Hey." Inuyasha called from several yards away.

"Sorry." Miroku hustled towards Inuyasha. After a moment of silence, he added, "So, how many times do you think she'll 'osuwari' you when we get back?"

Inuyasha just stopped. For a moment, not a sound was heard. The wind blew with purpose and a single tumbleweed that had been traveling for years just to make it to this place for this moment, rolled between the two men. "Run." Inuyasha ground out.

"Eh?"

"Run, before I change my mind and decide not to give you a head start."

Miroku took an unsteady step back and then launched himself into a full run towards the village. He spared a glance backward to see a charging half-demon intent on doing him bodily harm. With a look like that, he knew this wouldn't end well.

An hour later, Miroku sat in the corner. He had a few bandages scattered over his body, a new handprint on his face, and a still twitching hand. Looking at him, the villagers began to wonder just what kind of monk he was. Sango glared at him.

"Let his day be a lesson to you, Houshi-sama."

Inuyasha wisely kept quiet. Kagome was acting strange and he wanted to know why. It was like she was thinking about something very confusing. "Kagome-" he began. At the sound of her name, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Yes?"

He wanted to find out what was bothering her, but there was no chance to do that with everyone else around, especially while they stayed in the village. People were still pretty wary of demons, half-blood or not. So, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "We should move on tomorrow."

Kagome's expression shifted. "Oh." Then she put on her usual smile and said, "Yeah. We don't want to cause trouble for these villagers if we're attacked again."

"Is your arm well enough to travel Kagome-chan?" Sango added quietly.

"I think so, it doesn't hurt too much." She looked down. "I still won't be able to use my bow. I'll be more of a liability than a help."

"Keh."

"What was that about?" Kagome spun to face Inuyasha.

"You were never much of a help anyway."

He knew he was digging himself a nice, deep hole, but at the moment, it was better to see Kagome angry than sad. "You won't hold us back any more than you always have."

"Why you-"

He'd definitely succeeded in making her angry. Now, she was stomping across the room, glaring at Inuyasha as though she intended to burn a hole in him. Upon reaching him, she growled, "Outside. Now."

"Keh." he retorted as he backed out of the hut.

"Kagome-sama-"

Miroku reached out to stop her, but Sango pushed him back.

"It's better not to get involved right now."

Outside, the sun had sunk behind the horizon. A few birds flew overhead and huts were lit up inside. Kagome sighed, it was a beautiful evening. It was almost a shame that the next few minutes would destroy the tranquility.

"So, why'd I have to go outside?" Inuyasha grunted with a hint of fear evident in his eyes.

"Because I didn't want to break anything."

"Huh?"

"I'd appreciate it if you could try to keep it down. It's getting late and the villagers will be going to bed soon." Kagome seemed lost in thought, like she was contemplating something. "We can talk about the episode at the spring tomorrow, after we've left the village. Okay?"

"Keh."

That was probably as close as she'd get to a 'yes.' "But for now," He tilted his head to the side, concerned about what she was going to say. Then he saw the anger still burning in her eyes. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he had only a moment to brace himself before the fallout.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! O-su-wa-ri!"

The next morning came about without too much trouble. The group awoke as the sun rose over the horizon and set out from the tiny village. Each one thanked the villagers for their hospitality, except for Inuyasha, who simply muttered a "Keh." Kagome waved over her shoulder as they moved farther away. After a few moments of silence, the inevitable conversation took over.

"Which way do you think we should go, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know when Naraku has that damn stone that hides him from me?" He scowled. She mimicked it.

"I don't expect you to KNOW, I expect you to- to-" She huffed, "Oh! I don't know, I just wanted to start a conversation."

"Kagome-sama, perhaps if you are seeking polite conversation, you'd be best to speak with a man like myself." Miroku chimed in.

"Houshi-sama."

Miroku visibly flinched. "Eh-" he cleared his throat, "Perhaps you would like to talk with my dear Sango instead."

"Better." She replied.

"That's a better idea, I know I wouldn't be able to get more than one intelligible sentence from him." She pointed accusingly at Inuyasha.

"You started it!"

"Just stop! Don't make me say it." She yelled.

"I don't give a damn! You're the one who said you wanted to talk!"

"In 3, 2, 1-" Miroku counted.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed. "And I DON'T want to talk to you anymore!"

Stomping away, Sango and Miroku reluctantly turned and followed. "Lady Kagome is very upset with him today." Miroku began.

"I know. It's so sad though. I think Inuyasha tries to start fights with her."

"You may be right, my dear San-"

Elsewhere in the woods, a boomerang could be heard colliding with a monk's head at full force. The trees waved on with the wind, as though nothing had happened. Kagome and Sango walked onward, ignoring their male companions for the moment. Inuyasha cursed and tried to pull himself free from the ground. A short distance behind them, a pair of red eyes took in the scene before the creature buzzed quietly into the distance.

They walked for the rest of the day. The scenery had now turned from thick, green forest to rust-hued streambed. A trickle of water ran through the rocky bottom, the only noise that broke the silence that had been in place all day. "Kagome-chan." Sango glanced to her friend and pointed to her left.

"What is it?" Kagome turned.

"I believe it's a cave."

Kagome paused and looked at the sky. The sun was setting, and she guessed that it would be getting dark pretty soon. "Miroku-sama? Do you know of any villages around here?"

"No, Kagome-sama, I am afraid that I have not been here before." He replied.

"Well, let's go check out that cave then." She smiled. "Maybe we could use it for shelter tonight."

"Hey! We're not stop-" Inuyasha began.

Kagome huffed. "What do you think, Sango-chan?"

"It sounds like an idea to me. Let's go see what's in there."

"HEY!"

"Did you hear something, Sango-chan?" Kagome grinned.

"Not a thing."

"Let's go check out the cave."

"Absolutely." Sango added cheerfully.

Miroku dropped his shoulders in a sad shrug. "I think they are ignoring us."

"No, really? I couldn't have figured that out." Inuyasha growled. "Damn stupid woman." He started to march away.

"Where are you going?"

"If we're going to camp here, we may as well have something to eat."

"Oh." Miroku grinned.

"Oy. What's that smirk for?"

"Nothing! Nothing. I'd better go check on the girls."

"Keh." Inuyasha started running. It should be easy to catch something for dinner, but he'd have to get a fair distance from their camp to find anything. It was useless staying near the girls right now. If Kagome saw him, she'd probably just say the 'o' word before he could say anything. She would probably yell at him too. Inuyasha grumbled as he ran.

Miroku strolled into the cave to find Sango building a fire and Kagome rooting through her enormous backpack. He cautiously sat down near Kagome. She looked up for a moment. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Ah. He went to find some food."

"Oh."

"Houshi-sama?" Sango piped in.

"Yes my dearest Sango?"

"Could you go and gather some wood for the fire? We're going to need some larger logs if we're going to cook dinner."

"Why, of course."

"Good, then hurry up. Inuyasha won't be long." She replied. Sango stood and practically pushed Miroku out of the cave. Seeing that he was out of sight, she sat next to Kagome.

"Alright," She started, "you've been quiet all day and it's starting to worry me. Is something wrong? Does it have to do with what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Kagome looked down and drew her knees against her body. "It's just." She sighed.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone. I promise." Sango held her hand over her heart.

"Well, I've been thinking about the incident at the spring. And, I was thinking about how the whole peeking thing was Inuyasha's idea-"

"Kagome, I really don't think that Inuyasha is going to become like Miroku."

"No, no, that's not it." She waved her hands furiously. "I just think that maybe, maybe Inuyasha does like me."

"He does. I know it." Sango smiled warmly.

"But, it's not always like that. Sometimes he just starts yelling or arguing, and I don't know what to think." Kagome titled her head forward and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. "I can't keep going like this. I'm just going to ignore how I feel about him and that way I won't be hurt." She wiped her eyes and then lifted her head.

"Kagome-chan-"

"It's foolish to go on loving someone when they'll never return your feelings."

"But, Kagome-chan-" Sango tried to comfort her friend.

"It's okay. I'll be all right and this is really for the best. After all, we can't concentrate on fighting Naraku if I'm preoccupied with Inuyasha."

"If that's really what you want," Sango paused, "then I'll help you out as much as I can."

Kagome reached out and grasped Sango in a tight hug. "Thank you." They sat there for a moment in silence, when Kagome suddenly felt like something was terribly wrong. She sat bolt upright.  
"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. It feels like-" she closed her eyes and concentrated, "like-" Kagome gasped.

Sango stood up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Kirara had already woken up from her nap in the corner and dragged Shippo towards the girls. Kagome shakily stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Everyone knew what she was going to say.

"It's Naraku."


	4. Divide and Conquer

"**The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 4**

Author's Notes: I'm trying to write this fic in the way that I think the story would progress after the conclusion of the anime. I'm not sure if these events will actually happen, but this is my version of what would happen. Also, I'm graduating this week! Yay! So I will be disconnected from my precious Ethernet and my updates will likely be slow for a while. Please be patient. Oh! Special thanks to my reviewers. You guys are great! Please REVIEW, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I would like to. Sadly, I am not allowed. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

_Sango stood up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Kirara had already woken up from her nap in the corner and dragged Shippo towards the girls. Kagome shakily stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Everyone knew what she was going to say. _

_"It's Naraku."_

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha froze. Dropping his catch, he sniffed the air and growled. It was a familiar scent. His hand settled on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "What do you want, Kagura?"

The wind sorceress walked around a nearby tree. "Is that any way to greet me, Inuyasha?" With a cold smirk, she flipped open her fan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagura drew her arm back in preparation.

"Keh. If you're gonna fight, then just get on with it already."

"Very well" Her hand swung forward in a sweeping motion, releasing a great gust of wind.

Inuyasha expertly dodged the initial blast thanks to his lighting reflexes. He landed a few feet back without a sound and drew the Tetsusaiga. It transformed and he grinned with approval. Noting the loose grouping of trees, and lack of other cover, he flashed Kagura a smile. This was going to be a head-on fight, his favorite kind.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He yelled, raising the blade in front of him.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I intend to."

vvvvvvvvvv

"Kagome-chan, stay here." Sango started to leave the cave.

Kagome frowned in disapproval, there was no way that Sango was just going to leave her here. She quickly stood and tried to object. "But-"

"Just stay here, Kirara and Shippo will be with you. I need to go check this out."

"Please be careful. It's Naraku, I can feel it." Said Kagome.

"I will. Besides, someone's got to look out for that pervert." She chuckled. "Kirara, you and Shippo protect Kagome, alright?"

The fire cat mewed her agreement and transformed into her larger self. Shippo bravely puffed out his chest and stood on Kirara's back. "Don't worry Kagome! I'll protect you!"

She gently tousled his hair. "Thank you Shippo. I know you will."

Sango carefully slipped out of the cave. Trying her best to be silent, she crept in the direction that she'd sent Miroku. This was a horrible time to be attacked and she knew that despite Kagome's strength, she'd be helpless if Naraku himself showed up. She needed to find Miroku or Inuyasha fast. Inuyasha was probably on his way back anyway and he would definitely catch Naraku's scent. Miroku, on the other hand, may have come across some poor woman who he would have to ask to bear his children. Sango clenched her fist and shook it. Who did Miroku think he was? He was just a big pervert, right? Well, she wouldn't have minded that so much if he was solely HER pervert. She blushed.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she caught a glimpse of something black moving to her right. There weren't many trees along the streambed, so it was difficult for anything to hide well. Sango stood on her guard, whatever it was, it was going to attack.

The figure from the shadows just waited, watching. He knew that Sango would see him. He really didn't want to fight her, but if his plan was going to work, he had to. Suddenly, Sango turned in his direction and seemed to calculate for a moment before she launched her Hiraikotsu. It whipped through the air and would have connected with its target, had said target not deflected it with his chain.

"Kohaku-" Sango gasped.

He silently prayed for forgiveness and launched his sickle at Sango. She was just a little off her guard at the moment and the weapon nearly connected. Kohaku caught it as it returned and prepared for another missing strike. All he had to do was make Naraku believe that he was still a puppet. Naraku only had to believe it until the moment that Kohaku killed him.

"Kohaku! Please, remember me! It's Sango!" she dodged another strike. Jumping back and launching herself off of a rock, she attempted to knock out Kohaku with her boomerang. Silently, Kohaku rolled forward, avoiding the blow and preparing to attack again. Sango used the boomerang to cushion her fall, and she vaulted over it to face Kohaku again. He always marveled at Sango's combat ability.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Is that all you got?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagura missed again.

"No, but it is all I needed." She whispered.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." She launched another volley at him.

Inuyasha jumped high to avoid the slashing winds. Then he realized that was not the best idea when Kagura sent another wave at his falling form. "Damn." Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga before him to lessen the blow, but the wave still knocked him to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. The last time I fought you, you did much better." She teased. Kagura looked around and guessed that she'd been fighting for probably a good ten minutes. That was plenty for what Naraku was doing. Deciding that she'd done her part, she drew a feather from her hair.

"Oy! What are you doing? We're not through yet!"

"But I think we are." She floated skyward. "And if you care, you may want to hurry back."

"What?" He yelled.

Kagura sped away on her feather without another word. Inuyasha stood stiff for a moment, putting together her last words. Panic blazed across his eyes for a split second. "Dammit! Kagome!" He raced off towards the cave, completely forgetting about dinner.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome was growing increasingly unsettled. Nervousness built as she waited. Naraku was getting closer, she could feel the overwhelming aura approaching. Why was she always so helpless? Somehow, it always seemed that she was waiting around for someone to save her. She wasn't some damsel in distress! Steeling her nerves and sidling past her bodyguards, Kagome walked outside. Kirara followed with Shippo still on her back. She nudged Kagome's elbow.

"I know, Kirara, I'm supposed to stay inside. I just wanted to check things out for myself."

"It'll be alright! Kagome is brave and strong!" Shippo boasted.

"Shippo is very brave too." She smiled.

"That's touching."

Kagome turned slowly to see her worst enemy glaring down at her from about fifty yards away. Shippo jumped down and ran behind Kagome's leg while Kirara stood growling in front of her. Naraku moved forward.

"You will give me the Shikon shard."

"Never!" She held the tiny bottle tight against her chest.

"Very well, then I shall have to take it from your corpse." He chuckled.

A chill ran down Kagome's spine. Here she was talking about how she didn't want to be rescued all the time, and now she really did need to be rescued. There was no way she could launch arrows with her shoulder still in bad condition. Kirara and Shippo were brave, but they really didn't stand a chance against Naraku. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha would arrive in the knick of time, just like always.

"Foolish girl. Do you think that your precious hanyou will be here to save you?" Naraku stopped moving and raised his tentacle in a mocking gesture. "He won't be here. He's too busy."

"Inuyasha-" She whispered.

"And I don't think that anyone else will come to save you either. I've ensured their," he paused, "entertainment?"

"What did you do to them?" Kagome shouted, silently hoping Inuyasha would hear.

"That's none of your concern. Now, the shard- give it to me and I may reconsider killing you now."

"No way! I would never give it to you."

Kirara rushed forward and collided with a barrier. She hit with a sickening thud and drew back, shaking her head slightly. Naraku laughed and launched a few tentacles at the fire cat, grappling her. Kirara bit and clawed at the tangling mass only to release a purple-hued mist.

"No! Kirara, don't!" Kagome screamed. "It's poisonous!"

She kept biting until the poison got to her. Kirara then fell over and shrunk back to her usual form. Shippo was ready to cry. He winced when Kirara slumped to the ground, but knew that he still had a duty to protect Kagome. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you!" He forced a smile, and then spread his arms wide in a protective gesture.

"Shippo-"

vvvvvvvvvv

Miroku suddenly stiffened. That had to have been Sango's scream, he was sure of it. The girl whose hand he was currently holding looked up with a puzzled expression. "Miroku-sama? What is the matter?"

"I am afraid I must go." He looked away.

"But-" He was gone. The girl watched as he ran, faster than any man she'd ever seen. She blushed and held a hand to her heart. "But I promised to bear your children." She swooned for a minute and then headed slowly back to her berry basket. Picking it up, she sighed. "No one's ever going to believe me when I tell them about my day."

vvvvvvvvvv

Another attack connected with dirt as Sango deftly flipped away. She was nevertheless getting tired, and Kohaku didn't seem affected. Sango had been doing most of the dodging while Kohaku attacked. There was something wrong though. It was almost as if Kohaku had slowed down to let her catch her breath.

"Kohaku-"

He threw his sickle again, hoping that she still had the strength to dodge. Sango prepared to move, when a purple blur ran in front of her and stopped the incoming weapon. She blinked. "Houshi-sama?"

Kohaku grabbed his sickle and jumped back. He could see that if Miroku fought, he wouldn't hold back. There was no time for a fight like that. Luckily, Kagura floated into view. He held up his sickle to catch the fading sunlight. It flashed brightly. Before Miroku could attack, Kohaku had leapt into the air and onto Kagura's feather.

"Houshi-sama." Sango started.

"Are you alright, my dear Sango?" He took her hand.

"I'm fine." She stood and brushed away the dirt from her clothes. "If Kohaku was here, then Naraku can't be far behind."

Miroku nodded. "Where is Kagome-sama?"

"Oh no." Sango drew her hand up to her face. "I left her back at the cave."

"Let's go." They started running.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome was shaking. After Kirara had fallen, Shippo bravely tried to defend her, only to be knocked aside. Now she was ten feet from Naraku, who would not hesitate to kill her for the Shikon shard she possessed.

"Now, I'll ask you again. You can either give me the shard and live a little longer, or you can resist and die now. Which do you choose?"

"I won't give you the shard." She spat, surprised that she could still hold onto her bravado.

"Very well. Then I see you have chosen the latter." Naraku grinned and raised an arm that morphed into a sword. "It has been fun." The sword slashed forward and Kagome tensed, waiting for the blow. But it never came.

"What the-" She looked up. Kagome was shocked to see a man standing over her with long flowing white robes and silvery blue hair. He was currently blocking Naraku's sword with one of his own. Another sword was tucked into his sash. She fumbled for words. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Why do you interfere?" Naraku hissed.

"I have my reasons. But this Sesshoumaru has no reason to explain himself to one of your type."

Naraku backed up. He glanced to the side and sensed that the others were returning. His minions hadn't distracted them long enough. Not that he expected much from Kagura. "Another time." A dark mist formed around Naraku and he disappeared without a trace.

"Why did you save me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru simply sheathed his sword and turned away. It was at this moment that a red blur came into view. A blur that, judging by the cursing, could only be Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Get away from Kagome!" he yelled.

"I almost pity you." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome blinked, "What do you mean?" She stared for a moment and had to rub her eyes. She thought she'd seen Sesshoumaru smile. It must have been a hallucination.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side and looked for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to-" she paused, "Sesshoumaru?"

He stopped and turned his upper body towards her.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru continued walking.

"I wonder why he helped me."

"With my bastard of a brother, who knows?" Inuyasha retorted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome caught sight of Rin coming out from behind a boulder to join Sesshoumaru. She smiled brightly and waved. "I think I might know why, but that's not important right now. Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled, coming into view.

"Sango-chan! Are you alright?" Kagome ran towards her friend, leaving a grumpy Inuyasha behind.

"Kagome-sama, it is good to see you unhurt." Miroku started.

Kagome hugged Sango close. "We need to care for Kirara. She was hurt by Naraku's poison." She gestured towards the fallen cat. "And Shippo-" Kagome bolted again, this time to Shippo's side. To her surprise, Inuyasha had already picked up the little fox.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough. Still needs to be cared for, here-" He handed Shippo to Kagome.

Sango walked up to Kirara and picked her up carefully. "You'll be alright, Kirara. We'll make sure you're okay." She petted Kirara's head and the cat mewed slightly.

"It's too late to get to a village." Inuyasha spoke up.

"He's right. Okay, Sango-chan and Miroku," Kagome began, "Please stay at the cave with Shippo and Kirara. I'll go with Inuyasha and get some herbs for the poison."

"Will you be alright?" Miroku asked.

"Sure, I'll have Inuyasha with me and we'll be back before you know it."

"Oy, wench."

Fully expecting some sort of snide remark, Kagome put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Are you ready to go or not?" He knelt down and motioned for her to get on his back.

Instantly, her expression softened. "Yes. Let's hurry."

Inuyasha smirked, he'd won that one.

They dashed away towards the woods that Inuyasha'd been in earlier to search for a few herbs that could ease the pain of the poison. Kagome was really worried about Shippo, he could sense it. She always got worried when Shippo was involved. He was just a bit jealous.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to that dinner you were supposed to be catching?"

He gulped audibly. "Uh- well you see,"

"And why did it take you so long to get to me?"

"Well, that was-"

"Inuyasha?"

"I was fighting Kagura, okay? And, I dropped the meat because I had to fight her. Then I got distracted because I had to go save you. I forgot about it okay?" He grumbled.

"Oh." She bit her lip.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"It's just that, while you're hurt, Naraku's going to keep coming after you." Clearly, he had thought this out. "And you can't really fight back like that. And there's no way to be sure that I'd be able to protect you if something like this happened again."

She tensed, what was he trying to say? Would he insist that she never come back to the Feudal Era? That couldn't be it; they'd been through that argument before. Maybe he just wanted to protect the last piece of the jewel.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm? Sorry, I am listening." She replied.

"Would you go back to your time for a while? Just for a little while, to heal?" He inquired, preparing himself for the onslaught.

"That's probably for the best." She conceded.

"Huh?"

"I said it's probably for the best." Kagome noticed that his ears perked up when she replied positively. "I mean, I can't fight in this state. I miss Mama and Souta and I've got schoolwork to do." She listed all of the excuses that she could manage, remembering her promise to keep her emotions from him.

"Good. I'll take you to the well tomorrow. We need to head for Kaede's anyway with Kirara." He said.

"That's fine."

They quickly gathered the herbs and Inuyasha insisted on passing by where he'd dropped their dinner. To Kagome's surprise, the meat was still there, though one of the rabbit's legs had been chewed off by some other creature. She giggled at Inuyasha's slight frustration. He picked up the remaining two whole rabbits and started back towards their camp.

vvvvvvvvvv

After about half and hour, Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the cave. Miroku had actually built a small fire and Sango was petting a sleeping Kirara. Kagome approached her and sat down. "Let me see her please, Sango-chan-"

Sango handed Kirara to her friend and watched with concern as she tended to her pet. Miroku and Shippo cleaned and cooked their dinner, though it was mostly Miroku. Shippo kept looking at him with watery eyes, big as saucers, requesting that he "try" more of the meat. Had Inuyasha not interfered, Shippo might have eaten all of it.

Once Kirara was taken care of and left to sleep next to Sango, the rest of them ate. Shippo had a surprisingly small portion. He kept looking at the food and holding his stomach. After a while, he gave up. For the remainder of the night, Kagome slept soundly snuggled next to Shippo, Kirara, and Sango. Miroku was isolated and restricted to the deeper part of the cave and Inuyasha kept watch at the entrance. He stole a glance inside at Kagome, sleeping soundly, as though she hadn't almost died today. Silently, he resolved to protect her no matter what, even if it meant returning her to her own time.

vvvvvvvvvv

Elsewhere, a silent figure walked in the dim moonlight. She had followed Naraku here and suddenly he had disappeared yet again. She knew that he would have to come for Kagome's shard sooner or later. Perhaps she would follow Inuyasha for a while. She'd have to keep her distance, though there was no reason to let Inuyasha know she was near. After all, she had bigger problems to deal with.

A thin white creature, holding a brilliant white ball, flew towards the woman. It dropped the ball into her hand and Kikyo absorbed it with a deep breath. "It seems that I require more and more souls to hold myself together lately." She glanced down and slowly flexed her hand. "This body of clay and dirt will not last much longer. We will have to end this soon."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Please let me know what you think, I've gotten a surprisingly small number of reviews and it saddnes me ;; PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot! Thanks-


	5. Going home

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 5**

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long, long, long wait this time. I moved out of my dorm and back to the slow Internet connection, which also happened to be down for a while. In any case, I'm going to try to get my chapters out a bit faster. Thanks to all of you who have decided to read. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I would like to. All I own is my fan art. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

"_It seems that I require more and more souls to hold myself together lately." She glanced down and slowly flexed her hand. "This body of clay and dirt will not last much longer. We will have to end this soon."_

vvvvvvvvvv

At first light, Inuyasha woke the group and insisted that they head for Kaede's village. It was going to be a long venture with Kirara in poor condition. Kagome stood from her sleeping bag. "Inuyasha, how are we going to get there without Kirara to take us?"

He folded his arms.

"I hate to say it, but Kagome-sama is right." Miroku walked over to Sango who still cradled Kirara and looked as though she hadn't slept at all last night. He ran a hand along the cat's furry head. "There's no way that we could get there in a day."

Kagome thought hard. Who could they ask for help? Maybe they could get some horses from a nearby village, or perhaps there was a friend nearby? There was no one she could think of. She just couldn't let Kirara die out here because of something silly like that. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he replied.

"Could you take Kirara?" she started.

"And leave you here? I don't think so." he huffed. "Naraku could still be close."

"Maybe there's a village nearby?" Sango said.

"Not any that could properly care for a demon." Miroku chimed in.

The disappointment was evident in Sango's sad face. "We'll just have to travel by foot and hope," she steeled her nerves, "that she can hold out until we get there."

"Sango-chan-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha sniffed the air and his expression turned to one of disgust. "Damn."

"What is it?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing, just the last person I wanted to see." He turned his nose up. "Keh."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on anyone that might be nearby. Who would upset Inuyasha just by showing up? Well, a lot of people fit that description. She thought harder. Inuyasha was upset, but not as if he feared for his life. Who could that be?

"HEY!"

She was jolted out of her thoughts as her feet left the ground and she found herself in the arms of a familiar demon. "Kouga-kun?" she blinked.

"Get your filthy paws off of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And why should I mutt face? She clearly doesn't mind." He retorted.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and Kagome watched the sadness wash across his face before it was replaced by anger. "I don't give a damn! Just put her down!"

"Um. Kouga-kun?"

"Yes my dear Kagome?"

"Could you put me down please?" she politely stated.

"Anything for you."

"Keh." Inuyasha resumed his usual façade. "What do you want you mangy wolf?"

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands and held them between his own. "Why, to see my lovely woman of course."

"She ain't your woman!"

The two men moved towards one another glaring. Kagome jumped from her position and placed a hand on each of their chests. "Now hold on guys!" She gently pushed them back. "No fighting!"  
"But-"

"No. Inuyasha, I said no fighting and I mean it. Kouga might be able to help us."

The wolf prince stepped back and bowed. "Anything for you, my Kagome." She blushed. "What is it that you need?"

Miroku held back an irate hanyou while Kagome explained their situation to Kouga. "I don't see why you're so upset, Inuyasha, she's only trying to help her friends." Miroku whispered.

"I don't care! We don't need his kind of help!" he struggled.

"Yes we do. Do you see Sango over there?"

Inuyasha turned his head to see Sango sitting on the cave floor, stroking Kirara's head absently. She seemed to be in a trance. The fire cat just lay there, breathing heavily. "Yeah."

"Do you know how much it pains me to see her like that?"

"Keh."

"Besides, you know that without help from Kouga, we won't make it in time for Kirara." Miroku released his grip on Inuyasha.

The hanyou shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Yeah. But I still don't like it. He gets too close to Kagome."

"A little jealous maybe?" he taunted.

"Keh."

vvvvvvvvvv

Within the hour, Kouga and a few of his companions had managed to gather a pair of horses for their travel needs. The horses seemed to be very afraid of Kouga's wolves, but nevertheless, complied with their orders. Sango and Miroku climbed onto the horses' backs.

"You'd better let Kagome take Kirara." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I'm faster than any horses." He boasted.

"He's right." Kagome broke her conversation with Ginta and Hakkaku to look Sango in the eye. "We'll get to the village first. It's best if we take Kirara so that she can be cared for as soon as possible." Sango seemed reluctant to let go of her pet. Kagome walked to her side and reached a kind hand up to her friend's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Sango. Please trust me."

"I trust you." Sango whispered. She cautiously handed her precious bundle to Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kouga closed the distance between them. "I thought you'd be coming with me."

"Kouga-kun-" she turned.

"You know I'm faster than mutt face over there. Let me take you."

"That's very kind Kouga-kun, but I can't." Kagome let her eyes meet Inuyasha's. She tried to hold back her feelings, but she knew that she couldn't if she kept staring at those golden orbs. He'd been so nice yesterday, and she'd be going home tonight. Besides, she rationalized, even with the jewel shards, Inuyasha was faster than Kouga when he was on a mission. A mission. That gave Kagome a great idea.

"There's no way she's going with you! That's final!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Are you going to stop me dog shit?"

"Yeah!" he reached for Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha-"

"No, Kagome-"

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha slammed into the ground, but somehow managed to keep glaring. She took a step closer and eyed him evilly. "OSUWARI!" Inuyasha's face found the dirt yet again. Pushing her frustration aside, she approached Kouga first. "Kouga-kun?"

"Yes dearest Kagome?" he smiled.

"I have a special mission for you."

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha had to concentrate on getting to Kaede's village to keep himself from laughing. Kagome was lying in his arms, cradling Kirara. If he laughed, she could easily see it. So, he raced through the trees at top speed, chuckling to himself over Kouga's "special" mission. The look on his face had been priceless when Kagome ran into the cave and returned with a sleepy Shippo. It was even funnier when she told Kouga that she needed him to carry Shippo and protect Sango and Miroku. Kouga very nearly cried, but in order to keep his pride, he had to accept her terms.

Now Inuyasha just had to make sure that they made it to Kaede tonight. He was certain that Kirara couldn't hold out much longer than that. He tensed. If Kirara didn't make it, Sango would likely kill him, and Kagome- Well, Kagome would probably poke him with sticks after he was dead just to be doubly sure he was sorry. He sped up.

Kagome held on tight to Kirara. Focusing on the task ahead was the only way to forget how nice it was to be in Inuyasha's arms, or the smile he had shown her when she decided not to go with Kouga, or- She was going to have to stop thinking about it. Get Kirara to Kaede. That was the most important thing right now.

vvvvvvvvvv

"I think Shippo's having a little too much fun." Miroku whispered to Sango.

The little fox had climbed up onto Kouga's head and was telling him all about his latest heroic adventures. Of course, most of them were fictitious, but Kouga didn't know that. Instead he listened intently to the red-haired boy's stories of how he and Kagome had stopped Naraku with interest. Sango's frown lifted a little.

"Do you think we should do something?"

"Like what? Join in perhaps?" Miroku teased.

"Houshi-sama?"

"And then we-"

"Shippo, hold on a moment." Miroku guided his horse closer to Kouga. Shippo ducked a little, expecting he was going to lose his credibility. "You were telling him about the time you defeated that snake demon single-handedly, right?" he winked.

"Uh- yeah, that's the one!" Shippo puffed out his chest.

"Well, you're leaving out the part where you swung him around by his tail and hit those bandits-"

"Really?" Kouga seemed like he didn't believe them.

"Really. It was part of a great plan of mine-"

Sango face-faulted.

vvvvvvvvvv

The sun had long since fallen behind the horizon by the time Inuyasha caught sight of Kaede's village. "Kagome, we're almost there. Look." She complied and then nodded in agreement.

"Let's hurry."

Inuyasha proceeded as fast as his legs would carry him towards the village. With a soundless jump, they were at Kaede's hut in seconds. Immediately, Kagome leapt from his arms and raced to the door.

"Kaede!" she shouted.

Shuffling from inside was her response.

"Kaede! It's Kagome, we need your help!"

Kaede appeared at the door. "Ay child, bring her inside. She looks bad." Kagome rushed inside and grabbed a blanket. She carefully laid Kirara down.

"What has happened? Be there any other injuries?"

"No, it's just Kirara, but she's been exposed to Naraku's poison." Kagome was losing her calm.

"Relax child, just bring me that bottle from the shelf." She pointed.

"Alright."

Inuyasha watched the two run around the hut from the doorway. He decided that it was better for him to just stay out of the way. After watching for a few moments, Inuyasha relocated to a nearby tree. He still had a clear view of the two through the hut's lone window. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a moment to relax. Kagome was safe, Kirara would be all right, and everyone else would arrive tomorrow afternoon. Then he remembered. He was taking Kagome home tonight, to say until her shoulder healed. His ears drooped.

vvvvvvvvvv

It was nearly midnight before Kagome walked out of the hut into the cool night air. She looked around. "Inuyash-" He dropped down in front of her. "-a." she finished.

"Yes?"

"Don't do that. You scared me." She relaxed.

"Keh. How's Kirara?"

"It looks like she's going to be fine. Kaede says we got her here just in time." Kagome wiped her brow. "She's sleeping now."

"It's late."

"Yeah."

"I should take you to the well." He mumbled.

"I guess so." She looked down.

He wasn't sure if it was her sad face or a sudden whimsy that caused him to scoop her up in his arms, but there was no way he could explain himself, so he went with it. Holding tight to her knees and back, Inuyasha started towards the well. Kagome didn't say a word, she just turned towards his chest to hide her reddening face.

Even though he was taking her home, away from him, Kagome couldn't help but feel happy. After all, she'd spent the whole day in his arms. And, he hadn't asked her to go home forever, only until she was healed, right? He'd been really nice lately. Silently, Kagome wondered if it was getting close to the new moon.

When they reached the well, Inuyasha hesitated a moment before setting Kagome on the well's edge. She looked up at him with an emotion that he couldn't quite read before swinging her feet over the side. Kagome put on a cheery face. "When will the others reach the village?"

That snapped him back to reality. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah. Well, tell them that I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Not until your shoulder heals."

"I know, I know." She waved her hand.

He grabbed her hand. "Please, Kagome. I want to be able to protect you; even I can't do that if you're hurt."

"Inuyasha-" she stared at the hand he held. Her heart raced in her chest. She started to stare at those brilliant eyes again. It was as though she was drowning in those beautiful eyes. Suddenly afraid, she yanked her hand back. "Don't worry, I'll stay home until I'm better. See you then." Kagome dropped into the well.

"Hey!" he watched as the light of the time slip illuminated the well briefly. "What was that about?" Inuyasha started back into the forest. He had to remember not to let himself get mushy like that again, he almost- He didn't want to think about it. It must have been the moon.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome climbed out of the old well house. "Why did I run? It looked like he-" She shook her head. "Must have been my imagination." Here she was, home again. She let herself in the back door and quietly made her way upstairs. Twisting the doorknob, she walked into her room. The room looked the same as the last time she'd left. There was even a slight layer of dust on her dresser. "Great, looks like I'll have to clean up tomorrow." With a sigh, she opened the closet and pulled out a set of pajamas. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had followed her. After all, she had sort of run away from him. She supposed he'd be mad enough to either follow or stay away for a while. Sliding the nightshirt over her head, she didn't care anymore. Kagome yawned. Pulling back the covers, she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

It was the smell of eggs cooking on the stove that woke Kagome from her deep slumber. Eyes half open, she reached for her alarm clock. She pulled the device towards her face and tried to read the numbers. Seven thirty-six. "AH!" she screamed, "I'm LATE!" Crashing onto the floor, the hurricane known as Kagome Higurashi fumbled for her uniform, brushed her hair, and donned her shoes.

Downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi had flipped an egg onto the ceiling and was contemplating how to get it down. "Souta, sweetheart, do you think you can get this for me?" she raised a spatula towards the ceiling.

"Kagome's home eh?" the old man looked up from his tea.

"It's always like this when she's around." Said Souta.

"Better get a chair."

"She's going to be late. Maybe I could come up with another brilliant excuse? Smallpox or maybe leprosy this time?"

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled as she entered the room.

"Oh hi hunny."

"Hi mom. I hate to skip breakfast, but I'm really late!" Dashing out the door, the black haired youth disappeared as quickly as she'd entered.

"She's still going to be late." Souta laughed as the egg fell from the ceiling and landed on his grandfather's head.

"What's so funny?" He asked from beneath the dripping egg yolk.

"That was Kagome's egg."

Mrs. Higurashi stifled a giggle.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Okay how was that? Still trying to do what I think would honestly happen in the story. I know it's not as exciting as the last chapter, but I promise, it gets good! OMG, Inuyasha was only sat twice this chapter! We'll have to fix that… eyes Inuyasha evilly Next chapter look forward to plot information! And is that a new moon on the rise?


	6. Plans

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 6**

Author's Notes: Wow, two chapters in a week. I've really wanted to update a lot and I felt that the last chapter didn't really go very well without this one to help it be more interesting. Hope you like it! grins Thanks to all of you who have decided to read. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I would like to. All I own is my fan art. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

_"Hi mom. I hate to skip breakfast, but I'm really late!" Dashing out the door, the black haired youth disappeared as quickly as she'd entered._

_"She's still going to be late." Souta laughed as the egg fell from the ceiling and landed on his grandfather's head._

_"What's so funny?" He asked from beneath the dripping egg yolk._

_"That was Kagome's egg."_

_Mrs. Higurashi stifled a giggle._

vvvvvvvvvv

"It's really late," said Miroku, "we should give these horses a rest."

"Houshi-sama?"

"We've been running since almost dawn, and those horses are not even close in strength to wolves. Besides, we need to eat." Kouga slowed to a fast walk.

Sango stared at Miroku with begging eyes. "I want to keep going. What if they-"

"They're fine." He returned. "It's Inuyasha and Kagome."

Kouga lifted Shippo off of his shoulders and set him on the ground, apparently he'd been asleep for several hours now. "Besides, that mutt face has to take good care of my woman. They've made it there by now for sure."

"Alright." Sango breathed.

Miroku surveyed their surroundings. This part of the forest was thick with trees, there was actually very little sky visible. The grass was soft and tall. Stepping down from the horse's back, Miroku saw the sad expression still present on Sango's face. He looked away, leading the creature to a tree to which he loosely tied the reigns. He watched as Sango did the same.

"Sango?"

She just stared at the ground.

"Sango?" Miroku walked closer. "We've been on horseback all day. We haven't eaten at all, nor have we stretched our legs."

"Houshi-sama?" she looked up.

"Here." He reached into his robes and procured a small container with writing on it. Holding it out to her, he explained, "It's some ninja food I saved from the last time we ate with Kagome." He chuckled. "Actually, Shippo stole it so that Inuyasha wouldn't eat all of the ramen, but-"

"Thank you," Sango placed her hand on the cup, "but I'm really not hungry." She faked a smile.

"Hmm." Miroku stuffed the cup noodles back into his robes. "Well, if you're not hungry, would you at least walk with me for a little while?"

"Houshi-sama?" the false smile dissipated.

"Kouga?"

"Huh? What?" he turned.

"We're going to go for a walk. Keep an eye on Shippo okay?"

"How did I get to be the babysitter?" Kouga put his hands on his hips and stared menacingly at the sleeping Shippo.  
"Because you are the strongest one here. Inuyasha usually protects him but-"

"So what are you two waiting for? Daylight? Get going! I'll have no problem guarding the kid."

"Alright, we're going." replied Miroku.

vvvvvvvvvv

Before she could say anything, Sango found herself pulled into the woods by Miroku's hand. Her mind whirled. First she ran into Kohaku, then she almost lost Kagome, now her treasured pet was near death and there was nothing that she could do about it. What else could possibly happen?

"Sango?"

She continued to stare, dazed.

"Sango?" he shook her lightly. Reality came crashing back. Sango reached up and absently rubbed her temple. Miroku was holding her as though he thought she'd fall. She felt like it.

"Houshi-sama?"

"Ah." He breathed. "I am glad to see that you're alright." His grip loosened. "Can you stand now?"

"Y-yes." She blushed. Resolving not to collapse, Sango steeled herself and stood upright.

"I was worried there for a moment."

"I'm okay. Really. Just worried about Kirara."

"She'll be fine." He sat cross-legged, pushing the high grass down around him. "Inuyasha and Kagome won't let anything bad happen to her." Miroku patted the ground next to him. "Will you join me for a moment?"

Reluctant to comply so easily, but fearing that her legs may not work if she got worked up again, Sango moved to sit beside Miroku.

He looked up. Maybe he was just trying to make her feel comfortable. After all, they'd been alone and she was so dazed. Come to think of it, Sango couldn't believe that he hadn't tried to grab her bottom while she was thinking. A sudden worry crept over her. "Houshi-sama?"

"Hmm?" he kept his gaze skyward.

"While I was-" she swallowed, "standing there, you didn't try anything did you?"

"No."  
That was the last thing she'd expected. She'd thought he'd try to cover it up, or laugh nervously, or maybe make some sort of perverted move now to compensate, or-"

SMACK!

"Can't blame me for trying now can you?" he rubbed the burning red mark on his cheek.

Sango rushed to her feet. "You pervert! How could you?" She turned to stomp away.

A hand grasped hers lightly.

"I'm sorry."

That was the first time she remembered him apologizing for one of his gropes. To say the least, she was speechless.

He continued, "I couldn't help myself. But-" Miroku tugged gently at her hand. "If you'll just stay and talk, I promise I won't try anything else tonight."

A bold 'no!' begged to be issued from her lips; she wanted to play it safe and just walk away. He's just a pervert, he'll only cross his fingers and break his promise later. Emotions warred in her head, but before she could reason, she found herself saying, "Okay."

Sango blinked. Why did she agree? Angry at her own lack of will, she twisted it around in her head so that she blamed him. "Well, we're talking aren't we? What did you have to say?" she replied hotly. Her gaze was cold enough to freeze a volcano.

Miroku visibly shivered. He was obviously afraid for his very soul.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome sighed. She'd been home one whole day and was already wishing she could leave. Catching up on schoolwork was never fun, but this time she'd been given six make-up tests on top of the usual assignments that she found on her desk. Her day at school hadn't been much better. She let her head fall against the desk. Kagome's grandfather had told her friends that she'd been out with the plague. Eri and Yuka thought that one off her arms had fallen off in the interim and Hojo brought her lotion that was supposed to help with rotting flesh. She blanched. At least it smelled relatively good. To top off the day, she'd been late for school and come to think of it, she'd missed breakfast too.

The pen fell against the paper and she groaned. "I've got to eat something or my head's gonna explode." She said to no one in particular. "History will have to wait." Closing the thick, dusty book, she sneezed. "Wow. Didn't think it'd been that long." Kagome reached for a tissue and then trotted down the stairs to raid the cupboards.

"Kagome-chan?" her mother looked away from the sink. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine mama, same as always." She put on a grin.

"I know that fake smile anywhere, Kagome-chan." She returned the smile, "When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here."

A genuine smile graced her lips. "Thanks mama."

Kagome grabbed a can of juice and a bag of baby carrots from the refrigerator and sat down at the table. As she crunched through the carrots, Kagome started thinking out loud. "I really can't protect myself in this shape. Then again, he's always protecting me anyway, even when I'm not hurt."

"You're hurt?" panic laced her mother's voice. "Where? How? When?"

"Whoa! It's just my shoulder and it's nothing serious. I'm okay!" She waved her arms just to be safe.

"You're sure?"

"Yup! I'll be just fine." Kagome crunched another carrot noisily.

"What happened?" Her mother sat down with a large mug of tea. It was clear to Kagome that she wasn't going to get out of an explanation this time.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story-"

"Dad's tending the shrine and Souta went out with some friends for a while." Mrs. Higurashi picked up the mug and sipped. She leaned back with a knowing expression that only a mother could master. "I've got time."

Another carrot disappeared into Kagome's mouth. "Well, it started when-"

vvvvvvvvvv

Stretching as she woke, Sango greeted the new day. She felt a lot better than she had in quite some time. To think, it was thanks to the perverted monk. He'd actually sat and had a nice conversation with her. No groping, no stupid jokes, he was actually calm and collected. Miroku had even promised that he'd search for a way to release Kohaku from Naraku's control. He'd even suggested going as far as using the Shikon jewel to restore her brother's life. Sango had cried. She tried not to, but it was inevitable. As stressed as she'd been, there was little chance of controlling her emotions.

Miroku held her while she cried, until the sobbing stopped. Then, he'd simply helped her to stand and return to camp. Sango shook her head in disbelief. Maybe it had been a dream, a really beautiful dream. Still, she glanced over to Miroku's sleeping form, he was very handsome while he slept.

The object of her affections suddenly seemed troubled. "Houshi-sama?" She slid cautiously closer. "Are you alright?" His brows seemed squished together, like he was in pain somehow. Another step closer, "Houshi-sama-" her eyes widened. She threw her hand over her mouth as quickly as she could to stifle a laugh. It seemed that Shippo had turned in his sleep and was holding Miroku's hair in a death grip.

"Hey. Time to wake-" Kouga stopped mid-sentence. Sango blinked and Kouga actually fell on the ground laughing. She was now absolutely certain as to what he was looking at. Miroku woke first.

"Ow." He reached back to rub his head. A sleeping fox cub tumbled down his back to the ground.

"Sorry." Sango couldn't contain her laughter any longer. "I just didn't have the heart to wake you two."

"Well I do. We need to get moving if we're gonna make it to the village before nightfall." Kouga rolled to his feet. "C'mon you lazy bastards!" he yelled to Ginta and Hakkaku who popped up out of nowhere.

"Y-yes sir!" They almost saluted before running to Kouga's side.

Sango gathered her gear and climbed up onto the horse's back. Still rubbing his head, Miroku followed suit and mounted up. Moving towards Sango he reached into his robes to again pull out the cup noodles. "Here."

"But I'm not-" Sango's stomach voiced a loud protest.

"It would appear that you are hungry. Here." He pushed the cup forward again.

"But how am I supposed to cook it while we travel?"

Miroku produced a canteen from the horse's saddle. "Use this."

"But what about-" she looked confused.

"Shippo?" The youth leapt from Miroku's shoulder to her own and smiled widely.

"Leave the heat to me! I'll cook it with my fox fire."

"Thank you Shippo, Houshi-sama."

Shippo kept talking, "Miroku promised me his share of Kagome's pocky next time if I helped!" he stated proudly.

"Oh?" She smiled. That was really sweet of him; it was bribery, but still very sweet.

"Are you two gonna chitchat all day or are we gonna get moving?" With that Kouga ran ahead, wind sweeping up behind him.

"I guess we should get going." Sango said.

"Waaaaaaaaiiiiit for us!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled.

They all ran to keep up with the speeding wolf demon.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagura bowed low. She knew that he would be mad, but as long as she was still captive, it didn't matter how mad he was. Kohaku kneeled to her right and Kanna stood holding the baby beside the man she despised more than any other being, Naraku.

"Kagura."

She kept her head down and remained silent.

"Kagura, you have failed me again. Face me." He commanded.

Silence was her response. She wanted so badly to just float away, like the wind. Her heart suddenly stopped in her chest. Kagura clenched her fist and held it against her chest, gasping for breath. Falling forward, she noticed that Naraku held her heart in his hand and was squeezing all the while wearing a sadistic smile.

"Na-ra-kuuu-" she tried.

He released his grip. "See to it that you remember that next time." A swift move of his hand and her heart was once again safely stowed away. Pacing away from his servants, he began, "Now, there are four shards that remain." His dark hair swayed with the breeze. "One lies with the miko and her half-breed protector." Naraku turned his attention back to Kagura. "We seem to have a problem getting that shard. But-" He reached out a tentacle and lifted Kohaku's chin. "One rests with Kohaku here. Now, there are two more, and they happen to be in the same place. Kagura?"

"The wolf demon, Kouga." She replied blandly.

"My, but you knew just what I was going to say. Do you know what I intend to do then?" he taunted.

"No." she spat.

"Can you not see the simple plan?" Naraku smirked. "We will attack the wolf tribe directly, kill their leader, and take his shards. It's almost too easy."

"What of Inuyasha?" Kagura glared.

"If he arrives-" Naraku waved miasma away from a shadowed figure behind him. "He will take care of him."

The giant Mouryoumaru lumbered back and forth, his pale skin and eyes a dim shadow in the candlelight. Without warning, he lashed out at Naraku and tore off an arm. Kagura let her eyes go wide. He wasn't under Naraku's control? Naraku didn't flinch. He simply turned to the creature and forced a barrier through half of his body. Mouryoumaru writhed in pain, screaming.

"You are my slave and you will do as I command." Naraku stated. "If not, I will kill you myself."

Mouryoumaru slipped back into the shadows with a groan.

"Now," Naraku's faced Kagura once again. "Kagura, you will lead Mouryoumaru and Kohaku to the wolf tribe. Kill them all. Kohaku-" he shifted. "You will bring me the shards."

"Yes m'lord." Kohaku nodded.

"And, one more thing." Naraku began disappearing in mist. "If Inuyasha and his little friends show up, I want you to get the Tetsusaiga for me. Inuyasha is useless without it."

"Yes m'lord." Said Kohaku.

"Remember that if you fail or betray me," only his head was still visible, "I will know and I will kill you." Naraku vanished.

Kagura bit her lip; she hated when he ordered her around. There was no freedom in her working for such a man. Perhaps there was a way to get Mouryoumaru to destroy Naraku for her. He was volatile, powerful, and under his own will. He had the potential to destroy or be destroyed by Naraku at any moment. She stood boldly.

"Come on you two." She announced. Kohaku stood next to her, but Kanna was nowhere to be found. "Where did she-"

Kohaku pointed to where Mouryoumaru had stood. "She went with him."

"Interesting." Kagura snapped her fan open and shut again into her hand. She started walking to exit the room.

"We've got some time before we have to find the wolf tribe. Let's follow them."

Kohaku nodded in silence.

vvvvvvvvvv

A week passed and all seemed normal in Feudal Japan. Sango and Miroku had arrived to find Kirara in weak, but healing condition. It was a picture perfect reunion as Sango raced to Kirara's side and petted her while she mewed with contentment. Miroku walked the horses to the village chief and donated them. There was no sign of Inuyasha, but with all the happy commotion, no one really noticed.

Said half-demon happened to be in his forest, contemplating a few things. Only Kouga really knew he was there, but without Kagome to make things interesting, he stayed one night and left at dawn. Inuyasha knew that the group would arrive safely, so there was no reason to stay in the village.

All week he'd been worried, and as the sun began to set, his fears were starting to surface. Perched high in a tree near the well, Inuyasha slowly felt the effects of the new moon.

"Dammit." He swore as he waited for the inevitable.

He hated being weak, even more, he hated the way that he felt when human. It was as if, all of the things he tucked away in his mind came tumbling out all at once. There was always the fear of being attacked, but that wasn't nearly as bad as the other fears. He had pushed Kagome away yet again, and this time, she really didn't argue. In fact, as he recalled, she ran. There they were again, those emotions. Inuyasha raised a hand to his face. When he drew it back again, he could clearly see that he was human.

A realization hit him, "Why did Kagome run anyway?" he muttered.

Inuyasha took a quick look around, no one seemed to be around. Dropping out of the tree with a little less grace than he'd intended, he began pacing. Had he pushed her away? Was she healing in her time? It'd been a week and she hadn't tried to come back. Maybe she'd gone away for good. Did she hate him? Inuyasha's ears would have drooped, but being human, he just sighed. What if she's in trouble on her side of the well? "I should go check on her." He crashed a closed fist into his other hand with the resolution. Spinning around to make doubly sure no one saw or heard him, Inuyasha climbed over the edge of the well and felt time slip around him.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: I know, I know, no sits for Inuyasha, but he's been good. Anyhow, I'm very sorry to end the chapter here. I promise fluff will follow! I just get carried away with what's going on with all of the characters that I didn't get to the fluff yet. Don't kill the writer! I will update soon! Please R & R!


	7. Human Night

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 7**

Author's Notes: I must be crazy, another update and I posted a one-shot the other day. Yup, definitely crazy. For those of you waiting for fluff, now's your chance to get your fill for a while. WARNING! Loaded with fluff, I didn't realize I got a bit carried away until it was too late. Oh! And please, please, please review gives big puppy dog eyes pretty please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, oh? Can I? Can I? Can I? Darn. All I own is my fan art. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

_What if she's in trouble on her side of the well? "I should go check on her." He crashed a closed fist into his other hand with the resolution. Spinning around to make doubly sure no one saw or heard him, Inuyasha climbed over the edge of the well and felt time slip around him._

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome slammed the textbook closed. "I can't take anymore math tonight!" she announced to no one in particular. She glared at the clock; it's unfeeling hands told her it was close to eight. "All I did today was take tests and now I'm just studying my brains out. Ohhhhhhh!" Kagome huffed and rolled backwards on her chair. Unfortunately, it was just a bit too far back. "What the-" she toppled off of the chair and landed swiftly on the floor with a loud thud.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" her mother called from downstairs.

"Ouch." She rubbed her back, checking for any cuts or bruises. "I'm fine mama!" she called back.

"Okay hunny, just-" her voice cut off.

"Mama?" Kagome picked herself up from the floor and lifted the chair back to its place at her desk. "Hmm." She stepped towards the door. The doorknob twisted easily in her grasp and the door swung open soundlessly. Kagome expected the hallway to greet her, not a wall of red. Naturally, she did the only thing one could do in this situation, scream and fall back.

To her surprise, the floor didn't feel so hard this time. It was actually rather soft and- and muscular? "Huh?" she gasped, opening her eyes wide. Inuyasha met her gaze with a worried scowl. She shrugged off the possibility that a stranger had entered her room. If anyone could make a face like that, it was Inuyasha.

"Just what do you think you're doing now, wench?" his voice broke her daze.

"Put me down! You scared me!" she squirmed free.

"Keh."

Kagome stumbled backwards and ended up sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you didn't get yourself into any trouble while I was gone." He crossed his arms.

"I'm fine!" she mimicked his pose and stood again. "I should have passed all my tests this week with any luck and after I study this weekend, I'll be ready to finish up the exams on Monday. So, yeah, I'd say I'm doing fine!" she all but shouted.

"Keh. I don't see why some stupid tests are so important to you anyway." He leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Hey-" she let her arms fall to her sides as she turned quickly towards the closed window. "How did you get in here anyway?"

He seemed nervous for a moment, but then it was gone. "Your mom let me in."

"Oh, so Mister 'I'm a big strong half-demon ' has to have my MOM let him in?"

"Hey!" he closed the gap between them. "For your information, I am HUMAN tonight! In case you haven't noticed!" Inuyasha poked her sharply on the nose with his now clawless finger.

"Oh." Kagome looked down at her toes, how could she have missed something so obvious? "I'm-" she raised her head to find herself nose-to-nose with Inuyasha. All and all, it was a little too close for comfort. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice their proximity, he was still scowling.

She clumsily pushed against his chest as her blush elevated her distress to a literal code red. Inuyasha just stood there, unmoving. Even without his usual strength, he was still a very fit, strong human being. That thought just made her blush more.

"Kagome?" he leaned back. "Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

"No! No. I mean-" Kagome raised a hand to her forehead. She was hot, no surprise there. Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "I'm just fine."

She tried to stay calm by telling herself that she was supposed to be hiding her emotions from him, but so far she'd failed miserably. So maybe she'd change the subject; that might work. "Inuyasha?" she began, taking a seat on the bed. "How are things in the past?"

"Everyone's fine. That stupid wolf managed to do something right for a change. He must be proud. It's probably the first and only time he'll ever succeed." He plopped down cross-legged on her floor.

"Inuyasha!" she commanded. "You shouldn't be so mean to Kouga-kun!" Kagome paused. She felt as if she'd lit a fire under the half-demon. His glare could have burnt toast.

"That fucking wolf deserves it! The way he boasts and lies!"

"No he doesn't! He's always been nice, unlike a certain ill-tempered-"

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha started to stand.

"narrow-minded-" she continued.

"Bitch! I said don't say it!"

"grumpy-"

"I said stop!"

"unfeeling dog!" she spat.

"Dammit, Kagome!" Inuyasha lunged towards her.

"OSUWARI!"

His face met the hardwood floor up close and personal. "Oops." Kagome held a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to 'sit' him in the house. Her Mom was downstairs! Stepping over Inuyasha's body with a scoff, she opened her door and waited to see if anyone noticed the noise. She heard nothing for about twenty seconds and she breathed a sigh of relief. As she turned though, a voice rang out.

"Kagome-chan? If you're going to yell, sweetheart, please take it outside. Souta is studying too." It was her Mother.

"Sorry about that Mama!" she called back. "I promise we'll go outside and Inuyasha will be leaving very, VERY, soon!" Kagome glared at the poor guy who was just now standing up. "Outside." She pointed downstairs.

Inuyasha just walked slowly out the door and down the stairs in silence, his head hung low. She'd defended Kouga and called him worthless. Maybe she did want to go with that wolf. If that were the case, he'd just let her go. Inuyasha sighed heavily.

What was wrong with him? Kagome stood dumbfounded. He hadn't said a word; he just left. She wondered just what was going on inside his mind. Sure, he acted a bit different when he was human, but she'd always been able to see the same personality in him despite the difference in appearance. Inuyasha was always arrogant, self-confident, and overprotective, even while human. Was there something more to him that she was missing? The thought of when he'd told her she smelled nice popped into her head. Kagome let her pointing arm drop in defeat. Something was off. He seemed worse than a woman with PMS and she was going to find out why.

Kagome passed her Mother in the kitchen. "Sorry about the noise, Mama."

"Never mind that." She waved her hand and smiled sweetly, then frowned. "Was something the matter with Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"He just seemed like he wasn't himself." She placed a finger to her cheek and eyed Kagome knowingly. "Do you know what might be troubling him?"

She felt like slime on a rock. "Uh- not sure. I'll find out though." She continued through the door. Scanning for some sign of Inuyasha, Kagome panicked when she didn't see him anywhere.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

No response. Maybe he hadn't heard her?

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Still no answer, he never went far, especially after she 'sat' him. Where on earth could he be? Surely he didn't go down the well. What if he did?

Kagome's stomach lurched, if he had gone back, did that mean that he was upset, or worse, that he hated her? That thought was too much. She wobbled towards the God Tree. "Inuyasha? Please, if you're still here, I need to talk to you. What's wrong with you?"

"Keh." It was quiet, but it was definitely coming from nearby.

She heard someone walk out from the well house. A sudden chill wind caused her to shudder. The shadow moved towards her in slow motion. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she realized that she'd forgotten to take a breath. Kagome sharply inhaled. When Inuyasha's shape became clearly visible, she let herself exhale. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Whatever it is, make it quick. I'm leaving." She couldn't yet see his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

He replied flatly, "Nothing's wrong."

Kagome held a hand out to touch him, to make sure he was really there. He drew back.

"If that's all, then I'm leaving now."

"Wait! Please!" Kagome's thoughts raced in her head. This felt very strange indeed. "You're acting strange. Was it something I did?"

"Keh."

Okay, so it was somehow her fault. "Are you upset because I said 'it?'"

"No. You always do that." He huffed.

One step closer to normal. "I won't know what I did, unless you tell me!" she was getting frustrated at an alarming rate.

Inuyasha's face shot up. "You want to know what you did? You fucking know! You proved to me that you want that bastard, Kouga! To top it off, you showed me where I stand! I don't know why I'm even still here!" he shouted.

Something inside Kagome wanted to curl up and die. Somehow though, she suppressed her rage enough to speak. "I-I'm sorry."

He turned away. "It's too late for that."

"But- I- I- didn't mean it that way." She held out her arm again, in a desperate attempt to see his face again. When he said nothing, but didn't move, she took it as a cue to explain herself. "I was just defending Kouga-kun because he's my friend and you always treat him badly."

"Oh right, I forgot I'm ill-tempered." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't understand why you're always so angry with him." She drew back her arm and rubbed at her sore shoulder. It was then that she noticed how chilly it had become, despite the spring weather.

"I'm grumpy, remember?" From the distance, she noticed that he'd folded his arms again.

Kagome gulped down another dose of her own anger. If she was going to reason with Inuyasha, she had to keep from getting angry with him. It was just so hard to keep rage contained. "I don't know what I did! You always keep things from me!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Suddenly he was less than a foot from her. "You want to know?" he yelled. "Fine!" Kagome shrunk back, but he grabbed her firmly by her arms. She winced in pain, but he didn't seem to notice. "You called me worthless! You- of all people! I don't give a damn if you go with that wolf! I thought you were a better person than that! You- I-" Kagome blinked hard. He was either going to kill her or explode. She squished her eyes shut tight, awaiting the outcome. Inuyasha released his grip on her arms. Something snapped.

"I'm not an unfeeling dog."

"Huh?" she opened her eyes. He hadn't yelled that time.

"Kagome." His eyes held something that frightened her. It was as if those rich, brown eyes had grasped her very soul and rooted her to the spot. What emotion was in those eyes? Kagome was still transfixed. Wait. They were shutting, and getting- closer.

Kagome couldn't even think to react. In one heart-thumping moment, Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was a bewildering kiss, fierce, but yet unsure. It was only for a moment, but Kagome couldn't remember any other time she'd felt so unusual. Her arms shook, he legs felt like jelly, her mind whirled, and her heart raced. It seemed that her mouth had also gone dry; she couldn't make her jaw work either.

"I may be a half-demon, but I'm half human too." He all but whispered.

Kagome was still frozen stiff.

"You should go inside. It's cold."

"Inu-yasha-" Kagome gripped his shirt. "I-"

"I know, you're sorry." He pulled her hands free of his clothes and hurried to turn his face from her prying eyes. He sighed. "Just go inside, okay?"

Kagome was still in shock. Hesitantly, she took a step forward. "Inuyasha?"

"What now?" he struggled to hide the blush that threatened to consume him.

"I know that you have feelings-" Kagome made a circle in the dirt with her toe. "and I'm sorry that I hurt them."

"Keh." Well, at least he was back to normal. The sudden show of emotion had really scared her. "Just get inside, wench. We might need you to find Naraku soon, so get some rest."

Slowly, she managed to walk into the house. Kagome peaked over her shoulder to look for Inuyasha, but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe it had been a dream? A very nice dream. What did he mean by all of that? It had to be the moon or something. Slipping past her Mother and Grandfather, Kagome made her way up to her room. As if in a trance, she sat on her bed and hesitantly touched her lips. "If it was a dream, I hope I never wake up."

vvvvvvvvvv

"Why do ye persist in your ways with the young Sango?" Kaede remarked, never turning her attention from Kirara whom she was currently caring for.

"I can't seem to help myself. She is just too fair to resist." Miroku absently rubbed the handprint on his left cheek.

"I really shouldn't help you y'know. That was really stupid." Shippo held up a cold cloth for the swelling bump on Miroku's head.

"I know. But-"

Sango cut him off with a loud huff. "You need to learn better manners, Houshi-sama. No woman will want you if you continually grope and promise yourself to other women!" She had to restrain herself from striking him again. As it was, she'd moved to the far end of the hut.

"Miroku! Why don't you out and cut some firewood for Kaede!" Shippo happily bounced. He didn't have Inuyasha to pick on, but tormenting Miroku was turning out to be pretty fun too.

"Shippo, I don't think that's such a-"

"Aye. That sounds like a fine idea to me. My old back can't handle that sort of labor. Miroku-sama, would ye be so kind as to help an old woman?" Kaede spoke with such a straight face that even Shippo was shocked.

"Yes, Houshi-sama, some time outside may do you some good." Seeing where this was going, she winked at Shippo and continued. "Perhaps it will help with the swelling?"

"Ah." Miroku sighed heavily. He was beaten. "Very well. I shall be outside then." He set down the cold cloth and trudged, defeated, out the door.

Once he was out of sight, Sango shifted from her position to join Kaede and Kirara on the other side of the room. "Thanks, Shippo. I'll tell Kagome-chan that you've been a really good boy while she's been gone."  
"Really?" He pounced into her lap and wagging his tail wildly.

"MmmHm." Sango happily pronounced. Shippo grinned wide before bounding off to follow Miroku. "Have fun." Sango waved.

"I believe that Kirara will make a complete recovery in the next few days." Kaede spoke when she noticed Sango staring at her resting pet.

"Thank you, Kaede." Sango reached down to pick up Kirara. She mewed a little at being disturbed, but settled almost instantly into Sango's arms.

"I'll have to thank Kagome and Inuyasha when they return." She sat up straight and Kirara shuffled in her grasp. "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I believe that Inuyasha took Kagome back to her time."

"Oh. Well, then at least they're okay." She felt a bit embarrassed that she'd totally forgotten about her friends.

"Get some rest child. We'll make sure that Miroku does not try anything further this evening." Kaede gave her a knowing look.

"Thank you again." Sango went back to petting Kirara's head gently. She giggled inwardly as she thought about all of the horrors that Shippo and Kaede could inflict on Miroku while she rested.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome slipped an arm out from under the sheets to pound her alarm clock into submission. She was in the middle of a very nice dream, in which Inuyasha was kissing her. She paused and silence assaulted her ears, was it really a dream? Kagome sat bolt upright. She definitely remembered yelling at Inuyasha. "Okay, just what happened last night? I remember yelling, it upset him- Wait." Inuyasha never got emotional like that, and he certainly didn't do things like kissing her. She touched her lips. Had all of it been a dream?

She hastily donned a sundress and ran a brush through her hair. Where was Inuyasha? If he'd been there last night, wouldn't he still be around? Hold on. Her arm fell limply to her side, brush still in hand. What if it was real, and he regretted it. "I have to ask him." She breathed. Deciding that her hair was sufficiently brushed, Kagome trotted down the stairs and out the kitchen door. She made it about two steps when a twinge in the back of her mind forced her to go back into the house.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned against the counter, her mind unable to come up with an explanation for why Inuyasha was sitting at the table eating ramen with her mother.

He didn't even look up from the noodles. "Hi, Ka- gomph- me." A little broth dribbled down his chin.

"What are you doing here?" It looked like her face was going to crack, she was in such shock.

"He was outside this morning and I invited him in dear." Her mother replied casually.

"Mama?"

Inuyasha slurped down the last of the cup ramen he'd been devouring. "You healed yet?"

"I'm fine." She lied. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" He was avoiding eye contact for some reason. That didn't bode well.

"Outside."

Inuyasha's ears drooped when he met her gaze. He did not want to talk about the events of the past evening. What if she hated him now? After all, she'd chosen Kouga; she'd said as much. Sure, Kagome apologized, but he hadn't. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Damn his human night, it always made his life a living hell. It didn't seem to matter if he was facing demons or his own emotions, he'd be damned either way. Slinking out of his chair, Inuyasha put on his best façade. "Keh, make it quick, wench."

Outside, Kagome tapped her foot in anticipation. He was doomed. The only way to keep life as usual was to ignore it and move on. That way nothing changed. "Nothing changes." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like-" she took a deep breath, "Never mind. Just tell me, did- last night- I- you- what happened?" Kagome folded her arms tight against her body. Just focus. If she focused, she could get a straight answer out of Inuyasha. Yeah right.

"It doesn't matter." He huffed. "Nothing happened. We haven't got any leads yet, so you stay here. I'm going to go see if I can track down Naraku." Inuyasha smirked. He'd covered that up quite well.

Kagome fought back tears; she was so sure he'd kissed her. Now he was denying it. Did she really imagine it, or was it just that Inuyasha wanted to forget it happened? If he didn't want to remember, then he didn't care and that meant that she didn't care, right? Kagome bit down the bile that was rising in her throat. She just had to make things normal again; she could stay by his side if things were normal. "I'm going with you!" she resumed her traditional role in the argument, opposing whatever Inuyasha suggested.

"No. You're going to stay here. You'll just get in the way."

Didn't she want to stay? She had the last of her exams on Monday, it was only a few more days. There were other ways to be obstinate. "Fine. I'll stay."

"No! You're-" he stumbled to a halt and the smirk slipped from his face. "What?"

Good, he was confused. "I said, I'll stay here."

"Now we're getting somewhere! You're actually gonna listen to me for once?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded brightly.

"Good." The smirk was back. He thought he'd won? Just wait.

Kagome hid a smirk of her own. "But-"

"But?" Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously.

"I have exams until Monday, so I don't want you to come get me before then." She sweetly smiled. "No excuses."

"Keh. Like that's a problem. So I won't have to drag your sorry butt around for a few days, sounds great to me!" he boasted.

"Glad we understand."

"Keh. I'm leaving then." He eyed Kagome with suspicion.

"Yup."

"Really going now."

"Uh-huh."

"Standing on the well!" he yelled from the well house.

The anger was surfacing again.

"Jumping in!"

"Inuyasha?"

He paused on the edge, this was what he was waiting for, she was going to beg to come along. Inuyasha listened intently.

"Osuwari!"

He fell forward through the time slip cursing the whole way.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Damn wench! Why does she always have to-" Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelled it before he heard the others approach the well. Something was burning, and Naraku was involved.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo launched himself at Inuyasha's head.

"Mphm Shmmphm!" He pried the fox off. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah! Inuyasha! We were hoping we'd find you here." Miroku stopped to catch his breath. He must have run all the way from Kaede's hut. "It's a huge fire to the west!"

"Keh. Tell me something I don't know." His hand automatically fell to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"I can sense Naraku's evil." Miroku continued.

"That's not all." Sango landed with Kirara.

"What else is wrong?" Inuyasha was getting frustrated at the slow release of information.

"The fire. It's concentrated near the caves where we fought the Birds of Paradise!"

"Damn it all." He started running. Now he was going to have to save that mangy wolf's hide again.

"What about Kagome-chan?" Sango called out.

"I can handle it without her! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled without looking back.

"Do you think that's really a good idea?" Sango asked while Miroku climbed onto Kirara's back.

"No. But I don't think we really have a choice in the matter. We don't have time to reason with him either." Miroku settled into his place behind Sango. Shippo perched on his shoulder.

They launched into the air. "There's no way she could be completely healed yet, maybe Inuyasha is afraid for her safety." She urged the fire cat to fly faster.

"It doesn't matter." Miroku spoke up. "If we don't hurry, the whole wolf tribe could be decimated before we arrive."

Kirara growled in agreement and chased after the speeding half demon. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Okay! Fluff galore! I'm trying to stay pretty true to the original characters, so I hope I didn't deviate too much for everyone. Next chapter, look forward to the battle for Kouga's life, Kikyou's intentions, another Sesshoumaru guest appearance, and Naraku's master plan. Keep reading and please review!


	8. Rescuing Kouga

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 8**

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay this time. I was kind of dreading writing another fighting scene. Those are pretty tough to do. Anyhow, I'm glad to have gotten so many nice reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed! You make my day! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a puppy. frowns it's just not the same. All I really own is my fan art. (See my bio page for a link) All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story is mine though, so please respect it.

_"It doesn't matter." Miroku spoke up. "If we don't hurry, the whole wolf tribe could be decimated before we arrive."_

_Kirara growled in agreement and chased after the speeding half demon. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late._

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha darted through the trees at top speed. How could he not have expected this? Kouga had two jewel shards all along, Naraku couldn't just ignore them forever. "Kouga, you bastard." He mumbled. "If you die, you're gonna have a hell of a lot to answer for!"

The smoke was thickening. Inuyasha raised a sleeve to his face to keep the foul cloud out of his lungs. He jumped high. From his new vantage point, he could clearly see that the tree line near the caves had been burned back and was still ablaze. Smoke clouds rolled off of the flaming treetops without relenting. Inuyasha landed and sprang into the air again, this time searching for combatants. What he saw made even his stomach lurch.

"What the hell-" There were bodies everywhere. Mouryoumaru was throwing carcasses around like rag dolls. Inuyasha watched for a painfully slow moment as the monster curved its appendage into a scythe and sliced a leaping wolf neatly in two. Another leap, this time Inuyasha searched for Kouga, without luck. He was too close, the smoke was starting to cloud his vision, even from the sky. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, there was no way that Kouga was dead, but he certainly couldn't handle this all on his own. "Just remember this wolf," he smirked, "cause I'm gonna hold it over your head till the day you die!" Inuyasha raced forward into the fire.

Sango and Miroku stared at the bright flames. "If this continues, it'll burn down the entire forest!" Shippo whined.

"But what can we do?" Sango asked.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku scanned the ground for any sign of their friend. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Houshi-sama," Sango glanced over her shoulder, "We must do something about the fire!"

"I know, but what can we do? We don't have any water."

"Over there!" Shippo pointed.

"Huh?" both looked stunned. About half a mile to the north sat a small lake.

"That's great Shippo-chan!" Sango patted his head lightly.

"Yeah! Now all we need is a way to get the water over here!" Shippo was glad to finally have some input. At least these two cared about his ideas and didn't simply use him as a tool-

"Shippo-chan?" Sango smiled.

"Brilliant!" Miroku clapped his hands together. Their gazes turned dark, their smiles, sadistic. "Shippo-chan?"

"Uh oh." Suddenly Shippo felt very used.

Shippo spit out the water he'd been forced to suck in over the flames. It doused a bit of the fire, but not nearly enough to stop it. "Shippo-chan! Good job!" Sango shouted from Kirara's back. "Try to get the edges of the flames out so that we can contain the fire!"

"Right." Shippo's giant pink balloon form floated clumsily back to the lake. "How do I always end up stuck with jobs like this?" He pulled a straw out of nowhere and drank in as much water as he could before wobbling towards the fire once more.

Sango stiffened. "Houshi-sama?"

Miroku hastily drew his hand back. "Heh- eh- heh-" the laughter subsided quickly into fear. "S-San-go?"

SLAP!

"This is neither the time, nor the place!" she yelled. Miroku could have sworn that the fire in her eyes was brighter than the forest blaze below. He gulped.

"Kirara!" Sango urged her faithful companion high into the air. The sharp jerk nearly knocked Miroku off, but Sango didn't even spare him a glance. He held tight to Kirara's fur, careful to not get too close to Sango's bottom, lest she actually knock him to the ground.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kouga wiped the blood from his mouth and spat. He'd fought Kagura before, but never when he'd already been worn out. He took a moment to scan the area for survivors. It seemed that only those who were out on hunting missions were going to live through this slaughter, himself included. Kouga hated the thought of running from his pack, after all, he was their leader, their defender. "Is that the best you got?" He yelled with resolve. At least if he was going to die, he wouldn't go down without a fight. A damn good fight.

Kagura floated leisurely overhead. "If you insist on testing my patience," she drew her fan above her left shoulder, "I will destroy you quickly!" The fan swept down diagonally creating a gust and two distinctive blades. Kouga pushed off of the ground in a split second.

"Take this!" He was suddenly above Kagura, falling fast, leg extended for a downward kick. It connected with a sharp crack at the base of Kagura's neck. She screamed in pain as Kouga flipped over backwards and made his way to the ground.

"Aghhhhhh!" she screeched and launched another volley of slicing winds. Kouga bounced backwards, his movements just fast enough to avoid the blades of air. He would just keep running until she opened herself for attack again. After all, Kouga prided himself on his stamina.

Inuyasha crashed through the ashes and burnt brush. Coughing a little from the smoke, he drew Tetsusaiga and looked around for Naraku's minions. As he turned left, he saw her. Kagura was slumped slightly, floating high on her feather boat and throwing air blades at a blur running towards the cliff wall. "Kouga."

Raising the Tetsusaiga to his right, Inuyasha smirked, he'd made it in time. "Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled, swinging the sword forward. Kagura paused from her rage, feeling the winds rise behind her. Spinning around, she hurriedly used her fan to divert the winds to the side.

"Inuyasha." She said coldly. "I had expected you sooner."

"Keh." He answered.

"Mutt face?" Kouga whispered. Seeing an opening, he charged Kagura, hoping to knock the fan from her grasp.

"Dammit Kouga! Look out!" Inuyasha yelled.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then Kouga was slammed back into the cliff wall by a gigantic fist. Mouryoumaru's expression remained stoic. Shaking his head, Kouga tried to peel himself free from the wall. He stumbled and Inuyasha watched in horror as he fell to the ground and didn't get up.

"Dammit you bastard! I know you're tougher than that!" Inuyasha ignored Kagura in lieu of attacking Mouryoumaru. The beast was lumbering towards Kouga's limp body. Inuyasha didn't waste any time. Sliding to a halt, he held the Tetsusaiga to his side. "Kongoushouha!" Thousands of diamond spears were released from the blade only to embed themselves in Mouryoumaru.

The creature titled backwards, grabbing for the sharp objects protruding from his flesh. Some had even pierced holes. Kagura watched in wonder as most of the holes closed up. "What is he?" she murmured. Turning her gaze back to the fallen wolf, she decided that now would be the perfect opportunity to grab his shards and leave. Kagura drifted towards his position, keeping an eye on the fight between Inuyasha and Mouryoumaru. The last thing she wanted was for them to kill each other. Then she'd have no one to help free her from Naraku's control.

Inuyasha panted hard. Mouryoumaru didn't seem to care that half of his body was in tatters, he kept fighting unfazed. Rolling to his right, Inuyasha dodged another strike. "Is that all you got?" he huffed. "Keh." Two more tentacles whipped out at Inuyasha. He jumped, slicing through one with the Tetsusaiga as he rose over the low strike of the second. The monster just kept attacking, never taking a moment to breathe. Inuyasha doubted that the thing had to rest at all.

Mouryoumaru's arms lashed out again, but this time the tired Inuyasha was unable to dodge. He frantically blocked with his sword. The first blow glanced off of the blade, but the second came from the side. It hit loudly against Inuyasha's ribs, cracking several bones. The half-demon was thrown back, his weapon forced from his grasp. The Tetsusaiga landed in the ground, several hundred feet from Inuyasha's struggling body. "Damn you." He growled. Keeping his focus on the creature advancing on him, Inuyasha felt around for his sword. It wasn't anywhere near. "Damn it all." He steadied himself; he knew he had at least two broken ribs and his leg wasn't feeling great either. "Just great." He smirked. "I don't need my sword to defeat you!" Inuyasha lunged forward, swiping his claws through a bit of his own blood.

vvvvvvvvvv

Sango and Miroku descended into the carnage. Shippo was doing a good job putting out the fire, but the damage was already done. Several dozen wolf bodies now adorned the area. Blood was everywhere, along with tufts of fur and bits of bone. Sango didn't bother to remove her mask.

"Houshi-sama! Look!" she indicated Inuyasha's position.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled, but the half-demon was engrossed in his fight. They started running towards him. Miroku suddenly caught sight of Kagura next to a wolf body in the distance. He gently touched Sango's shoulder and pointed. "Over there, it's Kagura."

"What's she doing?"

"It seems like she's-" Miroku felt the bile rise in his throat. He gripped his staff tightly.

"Oh no. It can't be-" Sango fought off her fear. "Let's hurry." Kirara growled, leaning right to avoid Inuyasha's battle. They had other things to take care of at the moment. If Kouga was indeed dead, no, Sango couldn't even bring herself to accept it. He had to be alive. She wasn't going to let Naraku claim another of her friends.

Kagura lifted her hand from Kouga's leg, holding two blackening shards of the shikon jewel. As she rose to her feet, Kouga twitched. "He's still alive?" Kagura pondered. Perhaps the wolf could yet be of use to her. If kept alive, he would surely seek revenge on Naraku. "Hmph." She muttered, seeing the demon slayer and monk approaching. "This one was not worth my time. He is certainly too weak to be a threat any longer." Kagura drew a pin from her hair and floated into the sky on her feather boat.

Hearing her retort, Sango and Miroku increased their advance. "Kagura!" Sango raised her boomerang. "Hirakotsu!" She launched it into the air. Kagura easily deflected the giant weapon with a wave of her fan.

"I do not have the time to play with you." Kagura pronounced coldly, all the while gliding away. On with the plan. She'd done as Naraku had asked, now she could add in her own subtle touch. "I got what I came for." Kagura held out her open hand, revealing two shikon shards.

"She's got the shards!" Sango yelled.

"My, but aren't you the bright one." She flatly replied. Now they knew Naraku would have possession of all the shards except Kagome's. That would make them even more protective of the final shard.

"Kagura!" Miroku jumped off of Kirara and aimed his right palm towards the sky. "Kazaana!" the wind tunnel opened and started to pull Kagura in.

Saimyoushou buzzed to Kagura's side. "Houshi-sama!" Sango pointed to the poisonous bugs. "Close it quick!"

He refused to comply, sucking in the first bug.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango guided Kirara towards him. He didn't seem to respond. "She's got the shards! Don't let them be swallowed too!" Still he didn't budge, it was as though he was possessed. She leapt from Kirara's back. "Miroku!" Sango cried.

Kagura struggled against the winds. Somehow, being sucked into a void was not her idea of a good time. The monk was probably prepared to die in an effort to stop Naraku. Even the saimyoushou didn't seem to deter him. She had been expecting them, after all, Naraku couldn't allow the precious jewel shards to disappear. Kagura frowned. If he didn't stop soon, she was going to be absorbed. Kagura heard a shout and watched in amusement as the demon slayer launched herself at the monk. They crashed in a heap, the tunnel closed.

With the two of them temporarily out of the way, Kagura dodged past Kirara and headed for Inuyasha and Mouryoumaru. The half-demon had once again been knocked back. Something wasn't quite right. "Where is the sword?" she said pensively. Surely Kohaku couldn't have stolen it away so easily? "Now, let's see-" Kagura scanned the battlefield. "there!" she drifted towards the sword standing upright in the dirt. As she approached, she noticed someone moving out from behind a nearby rock. "That boy-" she continued her decent.

Kohaku tentatively moved from his hiding place. He didn't have to turn to hear the saimyoushou buzzing nearby. He was being watched and this was his opportunity to get the sword. If he didn't do it, Naraku would know that he was no longer a puppet. To prolong the charade, he had to take it. Kohaku pressed forward slowly. The last thing he needed was to get involved in the fight. He smiled inwardly, at least this time his part in the plan had allowed him to avoid combat with his sister.

He saw his moment, Kagura was approaching and Inuyasha was still busy with Mouryoumaru. Now or never. He raced forward and pulled the blade from the ground. Then, in a feat of grace, Kohaku flipped into the air and onto Kagura's feather.

"Took you long enough." She said, emotionless.

"I am very sorry." He bowed.

"Yes, well, we got what we came for. Let us go." They started to flee.

"What about him?" Kohaku inquired, pointing at Mouryoumaru.

"He will be fine." One way or another, Naraku would make sure that the monster followed them home. Kagura frowned.

vvvvvvvvvv

Miroku stirred. Something warm and soft was resting on top of him. The events of the last few moments raced back into his mind. "Sa-sango?" he tried to push himself up from the ground. The girl didn't make a sound, she merely rolled off of him and stood hurriedly.

"I-I'm very sorry Houshi-sama." She blushed and turned, remembering all the times in the past when she'd done similar things to save the monk's life.

"It was my fault, I am sorry." He was finally able to stand.

Shaking her head, Sango remembered that this was no time for apologies, Inuyasha was still fighting alone! "Kirara!" the fire cat ran to her side. "Houshi-sama! This is not the time!" She climbed onto Kirara's back. "We must help Inuyasha!"

"What about Kouga?" Miroku turned to the fallen wolf.

"You stay! Take care of him!"

"But Sango-"

"You are best suited for it and with the bugs around, you can't help us." She started to fly away.

Miroku bowed his head, defeated. She was right. He kneeled down next to Kouga, feeling his neck for a pulse. Turning one hand in gesture of a prayer, he closed his eyes and counted. Miroku's eyes shot open. "He's alive."

Sango flew as fast as Kirara would allow and launched her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" The weapon arced around the monster, striking it on the way back across its shoulder blades. Sango smiled triumphantly, catching the spinning object. If she struck the edges, her boomerang wouldn't stick into the creature.

"Keh." Inuyasha wobbled to a standing position below her. "Was wondering when you'd show up."

Sango just ignored him. For all of his bravado, she knew that he was about ready to fall unconscious. She had to either get Inuyasha or the creature to run. Neither promised to be an easy task.

vvvvvvvvvv

Two figures stood on a hilltop downwind, watching the action from a safe distance. "You called me here for this? Did you think I would wish to see the easy destruction of my half brother?"

The woman did not stir. "No. But look there."

"This Sesshoumaru does not take orders." He nevertheless, looked where she'd indicated. An expression almost akin to surprise flashed across his features for a moment. "The Tetsusaiga."

"Exactly."

"Now I understand why you have involved me, but I do not see how this is to make much difference."  
"If Naraku has the Tetsusaiga, he will be able to wield it against you and your lands." The woman stood calmly.

"Why should that matter. I cannot wield the sword."

"Without the sword, Inuyasha will become a mindless demon, slaying all in his path." She replied.

Sesshoumaru raised a hand to his swords. "Then this Sesshoumaru will have to kill him."

"If you kill him-" she raised a hand to one of her soul-stealing creatures. "then you will be responsible for Naraku's completion of the shikon jewel."

She had a point, but there was no way that he was planning to let some miko dictate his actions. He turned from the fight, strolling past Kikyou. "When the time comes, this Sesshoumaru will do as he chooses."

"Very well." Kikyou said unwavering.

"You realize that your time on this earth has passed. You have no part in directing the lives of the living." He coldy replied as he left.

Kikyou just stared at his back, unmoving. She relaxed slightly. He would fulfill his part of the plan. Honor among dog demons was not something to take lightly. Sesshoumaru would be obligated to get the sword back. "It's only a matter of time." She started to walk away. "Without the sword, Inuyasha won't be able to control his demon half, he will surely perish by Naraku's hand." She sighed. "Then I will destroy Naraku, ending my existence." Kikyou absorbed another soul. She only had to hold out a little while longer. The last battle would be soon.

vvvvvvvvvv

Mouryoumaru stumbled back from another blow. Inuyasha may have been tired, but Sango was not. She flew in circles overhead, launching her weapon each time it returned to her. The creature looked for the others who had come with him, but they had long since left. Groaning loudly, he sprouted fleshy wings and lifted himself skyward.

"He's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled, clutching his wounded stomach.

"Let him go!" Sango continued her onslaught until the monster was out of range. "Inuyasha?" she looked back to her wounded friend.

"What? I'm fine." To prove his point he lifted his hand from his stomach. Black dots swirled in his vision, Inuyasha wobbled and slumped to the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

vvvvvvvvvv

About an hour later, Shippo made his way to the others. He was tired and soggy from putting out the forest fire, but even Inuyasha would have to commend him for it. "I never want to see another drop of water for the rest of my life!" he whined. "Where is everyone?" Shippo crawled up a large boulder and looked around. "Inuyasha!" he spotted the half demon lying on the ground near another person he quickly identified as Kouga. It looked like Sango and Miroku were there too. "Hey!" he shouted, using a sudden burst of energy to run to the scene.

"Shippo-chan?" Sango looked up for a moment at the noise.

"Shippo!" Miroku added as the fox ran up his arm to his shoulder.

"What happened?" he stared unbelieving at Inuyasha. His hero was breathing heavily, blood seeping out from his clothes.

"They were badly hurt. We were about to take them to Kaede." Miroku gently patted Shippo's head. His expression lightened a little.

"Are they gonna be okay?" he innocently asked.

"Yes, Shippo-" Sango paused, "they're going to be just fine." Her head fell and she struggled against tears.

"But we need you to help us carry them. Kirara can only take one." Miroku motioned to the cat, who transformed into her larger form.

"You bet!" Shippo almost didn't make it off of Miroku's shoulder before transforming into a big pink balloon.

"Thank you, Shippo." Sango said. She and Miroku carefully lifted Inuyasha onto Shippo. Then they managed to lay Kouga onto Kirara's back. Sango climbed up, steadying Kouga while Miroku sat with Inuyasha on Shippo's back. They started flying towards Kaede's hut. It would take about an hour with a good wind. Miroku knew that their demon and half demon companions would survive. So instead, he prayed that Inuyasha would not rip his head off when he found out that the Tetsusaiga had been stolen.

vvvvvvvvvv

Naraku grinned, his face sinister. "All is going according to plan. With the sword in my possession," he motioned towards Kohaku who was standing nearby, "he will be unable to stop me from taking the final jewel shard." A crash sounded behind him. Naraku frowned. "You-" a barrier deflected Mouryoumaru. "You will obey me. Perhaps a bit of punishment is in order?" Naraku tightened the barrier around his creation. It screamed in agony. "Now," he stepped towards Kagura. "the shards." She reluctantly opened her hand and relinquished the fragments.

"Kagura." He commanded.

She stood in silence.

"You have done well. Be out of my sight for a while."

Kagura tried to hide her shocked expression, he was letting her run free for now? Something wasn't right. She bowed once and walked out of the room. What was he planning to do with her?

"Boy." Kohaku nodded his obedience. "You are to guard the sword with your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes m'lord." He spoke flatly.

"Good. Now go."

Kohaku bowed again for good measure and slipped out of the room.

"Kagura." He huffed, absorbing the two shards into his nearly complete jewel. "I don't trust her any more. Perhaps she has outlived her usefulness?" Yes. She had outlived her purpose, he no longer had a reason to keep her alive. Well, he had one reason. She would make wonderful bait for his sentimental foes. Naraku mused. "Everything is going smoothly. I have the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha will suffer and die, and I will complete the jewel."

Sinking back into the shadows, he spotted Kanna. With her guarding his human heart, he was invincible. She stared into space, her cold eyes empty. "Just a few minor preparations." He nodded and Kanna disappeared. He was long overdue for his time of weakness, but he would only become stronger. After all, what better time is there to increase power then while your enemies are helpless to stop you? Naraku allowed his body what it demanded. He laughed. "Once the jewel is complete, I will be able to become a complete demon! No longer will Onigumo have a grip on me! Then, I will make everyone suffer."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well, everything that I promised from the last chapter was there! Hope you liked it! Things are really heating up as we head towards the completion of the jewel and the last battle. What happened to Kagome? She's still taking tests in her time. Don't worry, for all you Kagome fans, she'll be back next chapter! Please read and review!


	9. Healing

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 9**

Author's Notes: Hey, I still have readers! HOORAY! Okay, once again, thanks to all of you who take a few moments to review, I am eternally grateful. I think I'm going to go back and edit my early chapters to fix the missing scene break lines that I hadn't figured out how to put in at the time. A lot of my formatting gets overridden in this crazy site. And relax; there will be more fluff and happy stuff later…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, why not? He's really expensive to keep, and kind of illegal too. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

_"Just a few minor preparations." He nodded and Kanna disappeared. He was long overdue for his time of weakness, but he would only become stronger. After all, what better time is there to increase power then while your enemies are helpless to stop you? Naraku allowed his body what it demanded. He laughed. "Once the jewel is complete, I will be able to become a complete demon! No longer will Onigumo have a grip on me! Then, I will make everyone suffer."_

vvvvvvvvvv

Kaede set the pillow on the futon stretched across the floor. Sighing deeply, she paced over to her shelves. "Let us see now-" she reached down to find a poultice for cleaning wounds. Kaede felt it was better to be prepared than to have another near death visit from Kagome and her friends. Setting the jar down near the futon, Kaede went reluctantly to the door. She had a bad feeling when Sango and Miroku went to fetch Inuyasha. That fire had started so suddenly and without natural cause, she knew that someone terrible had to be behind it.

Stepping towards the door, Kaede flipped it aside and looked for signs of the battle's end. A light cloud of smoke drifted lazily into the sky where the fire had roared only an hour before. "They should be back any time now." Kaede turned. "What be this?" she noticed two dots in the sky, heading in her direction. Rubbing her eyes to clear away illusion, Kaede stared once more. "Kirara?" she mumbled finally able to distinctly see the fire cat. "And that must be-"

"Kaede-sama!" Miroku yelled.

Kaede stepped out from her hut and waited for her companions to arrive. Where was Inuyasha and why would Miroku be riding with Shippo, unless- She stilled her mind. Someone had to be injured and it was probably Inuyasha. "The fool is very reckless." Kaede whispered to herself.

Sango steered Kirara to the ground, landing slowly so Kouga wouldn't fall off. Upon landing, she leapt from her seat to aid Shippo who was sweating profusely under the effort. Kaede blinked when she saw the two injured demons. "So the both of them be injured?" she approached Kouga first. "This is not good. Shippo-chan?" the fox returned to his normal form breathing heavily. Sango and Miroku now supported Inuyasha with their shoulders.

"Huh?" he huffed.

"Please come inside and help me prepare a second futon. You two-" she nodded to Miroku and Sango. "Bring Inuyasha inside."

They replied with a stiff nod and began stepping carefully into the hut. Inside, Shippo rolled out the spare futon and wiped his brow. "Are they gonna be okay, Kaede?" he asked.

"We shall see young one. Their wounds are very severe." Kaede's eyes wandered across the unconscious bodies on her floor. There were deep slashes all over Inuyasha. It looked like a few of his ribs were either broken or badly bruised. His left leg didn't look very good either. Kaede wasn't surprised, these were simple injuries that needed cleaned and a few bones that required setting. He would yell and curse when he woke, but Inuyasha would surely survive.

"Kaede-sama-" Sango breathed hard, sitting near Kouga. "They were injured fighting Kagura and Mouryoumaru, Kouga was almost dead when we picked him up." She stared up into the old woman's hazy eyes. "Will they be alright?"

"Easy child." She moved nearer to Kouga's body. "This be no time to lose focus. Please get me some clean water and a cloth." Sango seemed to relax a little. She stood slowly and grabbed the bucket from its place by the door.

"What can I do to help?" Shippo tugged lightly at her pants, his tiny fingers shaking.

She put on a small smile, "When Sango returns with the water, ye will need to boil some." Shippo released his grip and raced out the door.

"Sango! Wait for me!"

Miroku sat quietly in the corner, observing. Inuyasha's wounds were nothing terribly serious. At least they weren't anything that he hadn't survived before. It often befuddled him just how durable Inuyasha was, especially considering he was only half demon. Reality pulled him out of his musings as Miroku assessed Kouga's injuries. His legs were both broken and cut deeply where the jewel shards had been removed. There were many scratches and burns across his arms and chest, but the worst part was his back. Something was out of place. Miroku guessed it had happened when Kouga was slammed into the cliff. He shuddered slightly. Kaede appeared to be making the same assessment. She shook her head.

"Miroku-sama, ye will need to assist me." Kaede squatted and placed two fingers at Kouga's pulse point on his neck. She closed her eyes and listened. It was faint, but present. This man was still alive. "Quickly! Bring me the salve on the third shelf!" she commanded.

Miroku found his feet moving before his mind registered the command. He did as he was told and handed the odd looking bottle to Kaede. "Help me to turn him on his stomach." She set the bottle down at her feet.

"Ah-" he moved to Kouga's side and held him firmly by the shoulder and hip.

"On my word-" Kaede prepared to roll him over, "Now."

Sango entered the hut with a bucket of water and immediately blanched. Miroku and Kaede were standing over Kouga, now lying on his stomach. She had the presence of mind to set down the bucket before gasping and dropping to her knees. Shippo rushed to her shoulder in order to see, but Sango held him back. "W-what?" she stuttered.

Kouga's back was entirely bruised. Small cuts littered his shoulder blades, while a deeper one adorned the middle of his back. The worst part was the lump near the deep cut. It was as if someone had tucked a large fruit under his skin. This was truly bad.

"What are ye waiting for child? Bring me the water!" Kaede snapped Sango back to reality.

"Y-yes." She complied, slowly walking the bucket to Kaede and Miroku.

"Now. Please get a cloth and clean Inuyasha's wounds."

Sango nodded and Shippo ran to grab a cloth. He meekly deposited it in Sango's open hand and she set about cleaning Inuyasha's wounds.

"Where be Kagome?" Kaede asked as she rubbed the salve into the lump on Kouga's back.

"She went through the well." Miroku answered.

"Very well, we shall make do. Now Miroku-" she pushed into the lower part of Kouga's spine. "Please do as I do and push on that spot there." Kaede indicated another point on his back.

Miroku nodded mutely. When they pushed, there was a sickening crack that made everyone except Kaede cringe. She instead turned Kouga's head so that she could see if he was waking. His teeth gritted and his face squinted, but he did not wake. Kaede sighed, relieved. The salve had helped. He couldn't feel all of the pain, but if he had survived setting his spine into place then surely the wolf prince would live as well.

They worked through the night with few words. Kaede occasionally spoke to give instruction. Even Shippo had been quiet, falling asleep soon after they began working. By morning, everyone was exhausted. Giving her assurance that both would survive, Kaede leaned back against the wall and drifted into sleep. Sango and Miroku soon passed out as well. Sango didn't even seem to notice that she'd fallen asleep leaning against Miroku's shoulder. Miroku had been so tired that he didn't try to grope her when she did. For now, the danger had passed.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Pencils down!"

Kagome bubbled in her last answer and let her face fall to the desk. Yuka stared at her friend, a worried expression on her face. She knew that Kagome hated math, but surely the test hadn't been that bad. Maybe something else was wrong with her, like another illness, or maybe that two-timing boyfriend of hers was up to something again. Yuka handed her test to the teacher and resolved that she'd find out just what was wrong with Kagome, whether she wanted to talk about it or not.

The bell rang and Kagome still had her head against the desk. She'd been up all night cramming because her grandfather suckered her into shrine duties the day before. It was during those times that she wished Inuyasha would come and carry her off to the Feudal era. At least there was only one day of testing left. She picked up her head and sighed. Then there'd be no convincing Inuyasha to let her come home. Kagome furrowed her brow. But what if he wanted her to stay in her time. This last time, he'd asked her to go home. Then he'd- She blushed slightly.

Yuka stared in confusion. It looked like Kagome was arguing with herself. At first she'd frowned, then sighed. Yuka watched as her expression changed to one of annoyance, then confusion, followed by sadness, then she blushed. Something very strange indeed was going on in that girl's head. Maybe she really was sick. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome was visualizing Inuyasha yelling at her, it even sounded like he was yelling her name. Although, she mused, when did his voice sound so high pitched and feminine. Wait, feminine? That stopped her train of thought cold. She laughed so hard that she fell on the floor.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Huh?" Kagome sat up abruptly.

"Kagome-chan!" Yuka grabbed her shoulder and tried to stand her upright.

"Oh- Yuka-chan. What are you doing here?" she smiled nervously.

"Class just ended, remember? Why don't you come with me?" It was more of a command than a suggestion, so Kagome found herself absently following Yuka.

Outside, Eri and Ayumi were waiting for them. "Kagome-chan!" they cheered. "You have to come with us today!"

"Huh?" Kagome skidded to a halt, finally released from Yuka's grasp. "B-but, I can't you see-"

"Kagome-chan! We're going to go to WacDonald's to discuss the graduation festival. We're on the committee!" Eri chimed merrily.

"Yeah, you have to help us plan the decorations!" Yuka put her hands on her hips.

Kagome gulped, she sensed that she was about to be roped into something. "But I can't go-"

"We signed you up too!" Ayumi smiled and grasped Kagome's right hand. "Since you weren't at school that day."

"You what?" she gasped. "But guys, I-"

"You have to help out!"

"Yeah, the teacher said everyone in the junior class has to do something!" Ayumi dropped her hand. "It was either this or cleaning detail." She smiled.

"Uh- thanks guys." Kagome returned her grin.

"And we need to talk to you, Kagome-chan." Said Yuka. "You were acting really weird today."

"Are you sick?" Eri asked.

"Is it that two-timing boyfriend again?" Ayumi stared at Kagome.

"N-no! No! It's nothing like that! I'm fine, really!" she stuttered.

"Kagome-chan! You know you can tell us about anything." Yuka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"T-thanks guys, I know."

"Oh! Here he comes!" Eri pointed at a bicycle approaching rapidly.

"Who?" Kagome turned her head slowly, willing it not to be whom she thought it was.

"Hojo-kun!" the three girls cheered.

Kagome dropped her shoulders and faced the ground. Just great, the girls were going to try and fix her up again. She didn't want to hurt the poor guy's feelings; after all, Hojo was just being nice. He was too nice; he just wasn't her type. Not that Inuyasha was her type! Kagome shook her head wildly in an attempt to clear out thoughts of Inuyasha.

"Higurashi-san?" Hojo looked at her, worried.

"Oh- H-hi Hojo-kun!" she recovered and smiled brightly. "How are you today?"

"Now's your chance!" Yuka whispered, elbowing Kagome lightly.

"Yuka-chan." Kagome mumbled.

She turned back to Hojo. "Hojo-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm on the decorating committee too. And I kinda wanted to ask you something."  
Oh no. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until we get some food, right guys?"

"No!" they cheered, "We can wait, go ahead Hojo-kun."

"Higurashi-san, would you like to go to the graduation festival with me?" he bowed slightly.

"Um- Hojo-kun, that's very nice of you-"

"Great! Can I pick you up at five?" his eyes sparkled.

"Hojo-kun, that's not what I meant-" she pleaded, trying to find a way to turn him down politely.

Eri roughly pulled her friend aside. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan? Don't you want to go with Hojo-kun?"

"Yeah! He's so nice!" Yuka chimed.

"But- you see- I know, I just can't-" her mind whirled as the girls assaulted her with reasons to go with Hojo.

Hojo just stood dumbfounded, watching the circle of girls as though it was a car wreck. There was something oddly interesting and entertaining about it; he couldn't pull away. Kagome wanted to scream, her friends were so pushy. There didn't seem to be a nice way to let the guy down. There was definitely not a nice way to get her friends to leave her alone. So she did the only thing she could. Kagome turned on her heels, stepped boldly over to Hojo and stared him straight in the eye.

"I already promised to go with my boyfriend. I'm very sorry Hojo-kun, but I can't go with you." She struggled to hold a straight, calm face. She desperately hoped he'd believe her.

"Oh, Higurashi-san, I didn't know." He frowned for a moment. "He must be a really great guy."

Kagome held her breath. "Thank you, Hojo-kun."

"Then I will see you at the festival! I'm glad that you won't be missing it this year!" he was smiling again. "I'll meet you guys at seven, by the fountain! Okay? Bye!" he pedaled off.

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped. Now she was expected to be at the festival. Not only that, but she was expected to be there with Inuyasha. What was she going to do now? The festival was only a week and a half away.

"Kagome-chan?" Yuka tapped her lightly on the arm.

Kagome flinched, her arm was still sore. "Eh? Huh?"

"You're actually going to bring him?" Ayumi almost squealed.

She weakly nodded.

"Great!"

"Let's go plan!"

"We have to find a yukata for you!"

"Does Inuyasha have any yukata for himself?"

"Doesn't matter! Let's pick one out for him too!"

"Yeah!"

"We have to ask him a lot of questions too!"

"Yeah! Like about that other girl!"  
The girls looped their arms under Kagome's and started to drag her towards the restaurant. They chattered and giggled the whole way. Kagome just sighed and let her heels drag on the sidewalk. How did she always end up in these types of situations?

vvvvvvvvvv

Sango leaned back in the grass and closed her eyes. She still didn't feel rested, even though she'd slept through an entire day. Kirara stirred from her spot nearby and approached Sango. She mewed a little and nudged Sango's arm. "What is it?" she sat up and patted the cat's head gently.

"Eh-hem." Miroku stood a few paces behind her.

"Houshi-sama." she replied quietly.

"May I sit down?"

Sango didn't speak, but reluctantly tapped the ground next to her.

"Thank you." He sat and neatly folded his legs beneath him. "Sango? I wanted to talk with you."

"Hmm?" she leaned back and closed her eyes again. If he touched her, she was going to hit him so hard that he'd sleep through several days. This time it looked like he wanted to be serious, so Sango decided to listen. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Miroku stared lovingly down at the demon slayer. She was perfect in every way. Despite all that she'd been through, she still had a strong spirit. He fought off the urge to touch her. It wasn't easy. "You see, Sango, I've been thinking." He paused. She didn't move. "The Tetsusaiga has been stolen by Naraku. Without the sword, Inuyasha will not be able to control his demon blood. He may well kill us all."

Sango sat up, but said nothing.

"And, without the sword, we have no way of breaking through Naraku's barrier without Kagome's help." He ran his hand over the smooth grass next to him.

"So you're saying that Naraku will target Kagome-chan next?" she stared blankly at the sky.

"Kagome-sama is the key. She's got the last shikon shard and she's the only one capable of doing him harm, other than Kikyou." He returned his hand to his lap.

"She's also the key to breaking Inuyasha." Sango turned to the monk. Miroku's eyes met hers, realization obvious in them.

"If Naraku is able to take or-" Miroku swallowed hard, "or kill, Kagome-sama-"

"Then all is lost." Sango's gaze fell.

"So it's finally come to this." He turned his right hand, palm up in his lap and stared. "We will have to protect Kagome-sama at all costs."

"But we can't keep her safe forever, especially without Inuyasha's sword." She said. "No, we must make him come to us."

"How do you mean, my Sango?" he asked, intrigued.

She ignored his comment, "If Naraku has to come to us, and perhaps we can get the sword back." Sango thought hard before continuing. "Why is it that we always fall into his traps and go where he wants us? He lures us there. This time, we'll draw him out. If we're prepared, we stand a much better chance." She finished.

"Sango-" Miroku swelled with pride. "Do you really think that will work?"

She gingerly placed a hand over his cursed one. "It's the only hope that we have."

He blinked and struggled against his perverted instincts. "Sango-" She was holding his gaze; she looked like she wanted something. All of a sudden the memory of her calling him by his first name popped into his head. "Sango, earlier, did you call me Miroku?"

She drew her hand back and looked down. "I am sorry, Houshi-sama, I couldn't get you to close the wind tunnel and I blurted it out like that-"

"I liked it."

Sango's eyes went wide and she tried to hide her blush. "But- but it was a mistake and the others-"

"Well," he reached over and clasped her hand in his again, "How about you call me that when we are alone?"

She stole a glance at his eyes. She was doomed. Those blue eyes pleaded with her, called for her agreement. She nodded. "Okay, Houshi- I mean, Miroku." As long as she was being brave here, Sango decided to continue her bravado. "Miroku?"

"Yes my dear Sango?"

"Would you close your eyes for a moment, please?" she asked quietly.

"Certainly. But why?" he fought hard keep back the grin that threatened to surface.

"Just close them for a minute." She mumbled. He complied. Nervously, she tried to move closer without making a sound. If she could just muster up the courage for a moment, she could do it.

Miroku silently thanked the gods for what he hoped was going to occur. He hadn't said anything to merit a thrashing, so she wasn't going to hit him. At least he hoped not. It very much seemed like she wanted to kiss him, and that was worth any silly formality like closing his eyes. He waited, but nothing happened. Suddenly he wondered if she had gotten up and walked away. Maybe Sango was- he pushed away his doubts. It wouldn't hurt to peek would it? Miroku took the chance and let his eye open just a little. The sight made his breath catch in his throat.

Sango was leaning towards him, blushing like mad, her lips pursed together. Her eyes were pinched shut and she was barely moving. She had to have been nervous. Miroku couldn't hold himself back, she was so close. "Sango." He whispered. Her eyes snapped open and met his. Before she could react, Miroku leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Sango's eyes widened, but she let them fall closed as she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a few moments, lingering as they pulled away.

"I- I- j- just wanted to do- do t- that in case-" Sango stuttered.

He gathered her up in a warm embrace. "Sango, my Sango. We will be alright; we will survive this fight." She leaned into him. "Remember, you promised to live with me and bear my children when this is all over."

Sango pulled back a little to stare into his eyes. "I did promise you that, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded, squeezing her a bit. "And I'm going to hold you to it."

Sango just smiled. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do that again?" she asked.

"Why Sango, I thought you'd never ask!"

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome placed the last dish in the cupboard with a sigh. It was Wednesday, and it was lunchtime. Her exams were over and Inuyasha hadn't been at her window this morning. She'd even kept it open since she returned from school yesterday afternoon. Where was he? Her mother and brother sat in the kitchen and watched her pace.

"I don't get it! First he tells me to stay, then he tells me to go-" she turned on her heels. "Now he doesn't even come to yell and drag me back!"

"It seems she's upset that Inuyasha hasn't come to get her." Her mother whispered to Souta.

"How long before sis loses it and jumps in the well?" Souta replied.

"I give her ten minutes."

"And then he has the nerve-" Kagome continued her rant.

"I'd say five." Souta held up his hand, clutching a coin.

"You're on." His mother pulled another coin from her pocket and set it on the table.

"That's it!" Kagome slammed her fist down on the table, causing the coins to jump. "Ouch!" she yelped, the reverberations climbing up her arm. She rubbed her shoulder tenderly. Then Kagome noticed that others were still in the kitchen. "Sorry." She said.

She turned and ran up the stairs. Some crashes and booming footsteps announced that she was packing for another trip to the Feudal Era. Souta stared at his mother. She patiently waited and checked her watch. After two minutes, Kagome raced down the stairs.

"Sorry mom, but I'm going to visit. I'll see you in a while!" she was already out the door.

Souta just stuck his hand out.

His mother sighed and handed him the coins. "Four minutes, thirty-eight seconds, you were lucky."

He just smiled and pocketed the money.

vvvvvvvvvv

On the other side of the well, Shippo was perched on the edge. He really didn't have anything to do, except to wait for Kagome. Inuyasha was still asleep and couldn't go get her. So, he'd decided to guard the well, so that no one could intrude and so that he'd be the first one there when Kagome did return. The small fox peered over the edge. He'd been out here every day since they returned to Kaede's village. Several days now he'd waited, and she hadn't returned. Shippo stood up to reach for a butterfly. As he was about to reach it, the well glowed blue and he lost his balance. Shippo fell helplessly into the well, curling into a ball-

"Shippo-chan?" two soft arms caught him.

"Kagome!" he jumped up and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad to see you too, Shippo-chan! Where is Inuyasha?" she asked, prying the boy from her face.

"He's- he's- Kagome he's hurt!" Shippo sniffled.

"Where is he?" panic pervaded her voice.

"At Kaede's."

"What happened?" she started to climb out of the well, slowly because her yellow backpack was quite heavy.

"Well, he was- fighting Kagura and that blob thing and- he got hurt bad, Kagome." Shippo managed.

"Shhh, shh. It'll be all right, Inuyasha's strong. Here." Kagome set her pack down beside the well and grabbed a small box of pocky. "Let's just go to him, okay?" she smiled.

"O-okay." He munched on the pocky.

Kagome picked Shippo up and held him tight. She then started to run. Silently, she hoped that Inuyasha was all right. Even if he was a half demon and he could survive terrible things, Kagome didn't want to see him hurt. When he was seriously injured, Inuyasha was vulnerable. It made him grumpy; it made her sad. She hated that he was always getting hurt in her stead. Bad things seemed drawn to him like bees to honey. Kagome tried to stay calm for Shippo's sake, but panic and guilt laced her thoughts. It was her fault, she hadn't been here to help him. She might have been able to do something. What if he died? She shook her head, something like that just couldn't happen, it just couldn't!

She reached the edge of the trees and didn't waste any time to greet Miroku and Sango, who happened to be outside. Instead, she dropped her backpack and continued running into the hut.

"Inuyasha?" she called, scanning the floor.

"Kagome-sama? Ye have returned." Kaede stood from her chair to greet the young girl.

Without an answer, Kagome flew across the floor to Inuyasha's side. "What happened to you? What stupid reckless thing were you doing! Wake up! Answer me!" she yelled.

Sango and Miroku peered in from the door, but walked away when they heard the yelling. She was taking it hard.

"Easy child, easy!" Kaede held her firmly by her uninjured arm. "He will survive, he will be fine. Both of them will live."

Kagome went pale. She hadn't even noticed Kouga, who lay next to Inuyasha with even more bandages and bruises. "Oh- I didn't even-" she held a hand over her mouth. "They both-"

After a few minutes of explanation, Kagome had the gist of the battle. Kagura and the other incarnations came for Kouga's jewel shards, she got them. Inuyasha and the others had tried to stop them, but to no avail. The Tetsusaiga had been stolen, and these two were badly injured.

"Do not fret so much, child. They are healing themselves at a good rate. With rest, they will be just fine." She lightly patted her arm and holding her back as she stood, Kaede shuffled out of the hut.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha's head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." She absentmindedly stroked his hair. "I promise I'll stay with you until you're back to you usual, grumpy, yelling self." She chuckled, trying to stifle her tears. It didn't work. A drop fell on Inuyasha's face. Kagome reached down and wiped it dry, but continued the motion to sweep over his cheek. He looked so handsome. She sniffled. "You know, without the scowl, you're very cute."

vvvvvvvvvv

"Do you think we should tell her dinner's ready?" Miroku glanced at the hut. Kagome had been in there all day.

"Let her stay with him." Sango pulled the fish from their place next to the fire. "She needs some time alone. She'll come out when she's ready."

"Aye. Kagome-sama will be fine." Kaede stiffly rose from her seat on a tree trunk nearby. "I believe I will be needing ye tonight, Sango, Miroku, Shippo-"

"Huh? Why?" Shippo turned. He bit into the fish.

"I have to help a young lady in the village with a bad fever." Kaede said.

"But why do you need all of us for such a small-"

Sango elbowed Miroku sharply in the ribs. "We'd be happy to help you." She smiled.

"Yes, yes, very happy." Miroku coughed.

"Thank ye."

vvvvvvvvvv

"Oh there's this festival at home," she started rubbing his ear again, "I kinda promised the girls that I'd be there- um- with you-" she gulped. "You'd like to go, right?" Inuyasha remained unconscious. "Well, it's possible that he'll say yes." Kagome shook her head. "Oh, who am I kidding, he's never gonna want to go to that stupid thing." She thought out loud.

She turned her gaze to Kouga. The poor guy. He had just helped them with a serious problem, only to turn around and be attacked, his jewel shards stolen. What about his pack? If this had happened to their leader, Kagome didn't even want to know what remained of his pack. If there was a pack anymore. "Maybe there's a way to call for them?" she whispered. "I'll have to ask Kaede."  
"Kagome-sama?" the old woman stepped into the hut.

"Yes?" she looked up, a little startled.

"We are going to the village to help with a feverish girl. Ye will need to stay here and tend to them." She instructed.

"But Kaede-"

"Nonsense child. Ye will be fine. Miroku has fetched a clean bucket of water, here." Kaede gestured toward the bucket at her feet. "There be a clean cloth on the table. Make sure ye clean out the wounds on both well and use new bandages."

"Okay." She curtly nodded.

"Do not worry, ye will be just fine. We shall return in the morn." She slowly exited the hut.

"Morning?" Kagome gasped. "Surely she's not going to-" She reluctantly approached the bucket. Kaede was going to leave her here, all alone, all night, with Inuyasha and Kouga. What was she supposed to do if one of them woke up? "Maybe this won't be so bad." She sighed. At least she'd get more time with Inuyasha. It was easier to talk to him when he was sleeping.

Kagome moved the bucket next to Kouga. "Let's start here. At least I know he won't kill me if he wakes up." She shuddered. Gingerly, she removed one of the bandages from his arm. "Those cuts are still so deep!" she was shocked. The gashes were still nearly to the bone, and the fight had occurred three days ago! Her hand shook a little as she dipped the cloth in the cool water. "I'm so sorry, both of you." No time for tears now, with resolve, Kagome squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and tentatively rubbed it along the gash. It was going to be a long night.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Return of the fluff! I hope you enjoyed! I had actually meant to cover more with this chapter, but the characters took over and decided how much was going to happen. Sorry! I promise I'll update soon! Don't kill the writer! Next time: More Sesshoumaru and one of the guys is waking up! Which one? You'll see! Please read and review!


	10. Waking and Promises

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 10**

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who review! I love you all! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, but my muse (btw his name is Nyuushin, I'll put up a pic eventually) sometimes takes a day off. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. How about Miroku? At least he'd be fun at parties. No? Rats. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

_"Those cuts are still so deep!" she was shocked. The gashes were still nearly to the bone, and the fight had occurred three days ago! Her hand shook a little as she dipped the cloth in the cool water. "I'm so sorry, both of you." No time for tears now, with resolve, Kagome squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and tentatively rubbed it along the gash. It was going to be a long night._

vvvvvvvvvv

A sliver of moon hung peacefully in the starry sky. It was a clear night. The wind blew gently over the grassy clearing. Sesshoumaru floated gracefully to the ground of the Western Lands. He let the breeze caress his face for a moment before Aun lighted behind him. It was late, and though he did not require rest, his human companion did. "Jaken." He broke the spell of silence.

"Yes-" the toad tumbled from Aun's back, landing face first in the grass. Jumping to his feet, he dusted his clothes. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We will stop here tonight."

"Sesshoumaru-sama." He bowed.

"I will return shortly," Sesshoumaru said, "see to Aun and Rin."

"Huh?" the toad faltered. "But surely you can't want me to just watch over that-"

"Are you questioning my orders?" his tone remained the same.

"N-n-no! As you command Sesshoumaru-sama!" he groveled.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin. The little girl was standing next to Aun, patting both heads softly. "Rin." She straightened up and met his eyes. "Stay here."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she smiled and bowed a little before taking hold of Aun's reigns.

"Come on, let's go sit over here." Rin bounced merrily. The dragon followed her lead.

Satisfied with the arrangements, Sesshoumaru walked beyond the low brush and into the forest. He knew every inch of these lands, after all, he was their ruler. Crickets silenced themselves as he walked. With the land at ease, Sesshoumaru's thoughts turned to his conversation with the undead priestess. What was she seeking? It didn't particularly matter. It was none of his concern. What mattered was that his father's blade had fallen into the hands of Naraku. Leave it to Inuyasha to allow such events to pass. Sesshoumaru continued walking seamlessly through the thick trees.

The wind shifted, bringing a new scent to Sesshoumaru's nose. Something wasn't right. Something was out of place. He paused, waiting for the presence to show itself or run. A child's shrill cry filled the air. His eyes slightly widened at the audacity of the creature before he drew his sword and turned around.

vvvvvvvvvv

Jaken's knees wobbled as he stood, holding his staff, threatening a large snake demon. "A-a-alright y-you! I am in the service of Sesshoumaru-sama! He will not tolerate such-" The yellow eyes of the demon flickered for a moment before it snapped its head forward. The toad fell backwards as his staff was knocked away. Rin huddled closer to Aun, trying not to make noise. The snake reared up again, its hood flared. Long coils of cold, scaly skin slipped around the clearing, enclosing it. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin whispered.

The snake's head danced a little, moving left and right as if deciding which morsel to devour first. Certainly, the toad would taste bad and the dragon would be tougher to chew. His gaze settled on the child. Perfect. He wrapped his coils a little tighter, sliding only a foot behind her. Rin stared at her assailant, frozen.

All of a sudden, the snake's head jerked. In a flash of light, its body was split down the middle. Each half peeled away and sizzled as it fell. Sesshoumaru floated between the pieces of snake. Sheathing his sword, he landed near Jaken. "Jaken." he commanded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I can explain, you see-" the imp babbled.

"Enough." He looked to Rin and she stood. Seeing that she was unharmed, he continued. "Come Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Her fear was displaced by a smile instantly. "Come on Aun!" Rin grasped the reigns and tugged gently. She quickly fell in step behind Sesshoumaru.

"Why does she get all the attention." Jaken pouted.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken just cringed. "You will be silent and I will forget that you are of little use to me."

"Y-yes." He picked up his staff and gripped it tight.

After another half hour of walking, Rin was in a deep slumber on Aun's back. Sesshoumaru walked ahead, glancing back at the girl to make certain she was asleep. He needed to find a safe place for the girl to stay. Yes, the Tetsusaiga needed to be retrieved. He would have to seek it out, for Inuyasha would not be able to handle it on his own. A pulse at his side prompted investigation. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Tensaiga's hilt. "So you want me to reclaim the sword as well." He continued walking, changing direction slightly. Naraku had made a grave mistake when he involved Sesshoumaru. "I suppose I should find Inuyasha then."

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead. It had taken quite a while, but she finally finished cleaning and dressing Kouga's wounds. Sitting back, she sighed with relief. He appeared to be healing very quickly. "Well, one down," she eyed Inuyasha's still body, "and one to go." Kagome fell back on her heels, landing with a small thump. "Wonder when these two will wake up?" she mused. "Humph." Standing and stretching, she pushed her questions aside and picked up the bucket. "Okay. I'll be right back. You two stay here." She forced a smile.

Exiting the hut, Kagome breathed deeply. The cool air felt refreshing against her skin. She headed for the spring. Now that she was outside, she could relax a bit. It had been tough enough taking care of Kouga, but at least she knew if he woke up, he'd just talk nicely to her. "Not Inuyasha." She sighed. "He'd probably yell at me, or call me a pervert, or something." Kagome drew a mental picture of Miroku's body with her face. She shivered. "No way!" Shaking her head to clear it, Kagome arrived at the spring. She carefully dumped the remaining water and filled the bucket.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said, approaching the hut.

She decided that it would be best to start with his arms and upper body. At least she'd had experience with wounds on those areas before. With great care, Kagome began working. To fill the silence that put her on edge, she started thinking out loud.

"Well, that's one arm done and he isn't awake yet." She stared, he had a lot of bandages. "I probably don't have to worry about that any time soon." Kagome pulled at the strip on his chest. "This looks bad. Just what happened to you?" Her eyes softened. "Why are you always scaring me like this?" She held back the tears. "No, I won't cry." Wiping her eyes, she cleaned out the cloth and rubbed gently against his skin. Even being half demon, Inuyasha was not incapable of being hurt.

Kagome frowned, remembering words that she was so sure he'd said. "It couldn't have been a dream. I remember that face. He looked so hurt and angry." She trailed the cloth up to touch Inuyasha's face. Drawing away after a moment, she set the cloth down and lifted a hand to her lips. "I know that I felt it. It couldn't have been a dream." Letting her hand fall back to the bucket, Kagome tried to continue. "You idiot." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and a few dripped onto her skirt.

Kouga twitched. He could swear he was in heaven; Kagome's scent and voice were near. He attempted to open his eyes, but to no avail. Slowly though, muffled sounds became clear.

"When are you going to get it?" Kagome whispered, still dabbing the damp cloth against Inuyasha's bruised chest.

Get what? Kouga was very confused. It sounded like Kagome was crying. Was she crying for him? Was she talking to him? Kouga tried to push all of his energy into sliding an eye open.

"I-" her voice caught, "I love you."

It was so hushed that Kouga strained to hear it, but it was all the encouragement Kouga needed to lift one eyelid enough to see Kagome. His heart sunk in his chest. He'd always known, but he never expected to see it. Kagome wasn't talking to him. Kagome wasn't paying any attention to him. Kagome had said those words to another; the only other person that Kouga would allow to have her. Inwardly, Kouga rolled his eyes and folded his arms in a huff. Unfortunately, his body didn't comply. Instead, a searing pain ran through his spine and he fell back into the deep embrace of unconsciousness.

Kagome sniffled. "Funny, how I can't tell you that when you're awake, huh?" She dabbed her own face with the cool cloth, wiping away the tears. "It looks like I'm the idiot." Kagome reached for the bandages. Taking a deep breath, she started the task of re-bandaging Inuyasha's battered chest.

It was only going to get tougher. Naraku was close to completing the shikon jewel, Kikyou was still alive, and Inuyasha had lost the Tetsusaiga. "No time for feelings in situations like this." She desperately tried to regain her composure. "But I promise-" she paused, unsure if she should make such a vow. "But I promise, if we stop Naraku and live through all this," Kagome dropped the cloth in the bucket. "I will tell you. I promise I won't leave without telling you."

vvvvvvvvvv

What was Naraku's plan for her? Kagura sat on the hill, thinking. The wind whipped at her hair and clothes, but it soothed her. Surely Naraku wouldn't set her free, but then, what did he want? He had to know that she betrayed him numerous times. Kagura frowned deeply. Many times, she'd hoped for death to save her. It never came. Maybe he wanted her dead. If so, then why fight at all? Death is a sort of morbid freedom after all.

She shifted slightly. Her restless spirit wouldn't let her simply stand idle through all of this. Now, if Naraku had no more use for her and wanted her dead, what would he do? Bait. The small word flowed into her mind like running water. "Bait." She whispered. Naraku would use her to lure out Inuyasha when he was ready. Yes, bring Inuyasha to the point of death without the sword and he becomes a crazed demon. Crazed demons don't fare well with barriers and traps, but those unprotected by such things are killed swiftly.

Kagura sat up. The breeze no longer calmed her. She had to fight back. There was no sense in sitting around, waiting to die a caged bird. "I will die on my terms." She said sternly. Kagura knew that Inuyasha didn't trust her. That didn't matter because his group was already going to fight Naraku. But Mouryoumaru could be a wild card. She had to think of a way to turn the powerful creature against his master.

The creature wasn't stupid. She couldn't just tell it to attack him. Kagura fell back into the grass, her head on her hands. Mouryoumaru only seemed loyal to Naraku's heart, the helpless baby that Kanna carried around. The gears in Kagura's mind turned slowly, trying to search for something out of reach. Mouryoumaru was deadly to anything that moved. He'd kill anything if it even took a swipe at him. Kagura's eyes opened wide. Could it be that simple? The gears turned wildly now. She remembered Mouryoumaru lashing out at Naraku, even from behind barriers.

Kagura grinned. Anything was better than nothing, she mused. If Naraku attacked Mouryoumaru, the creature would instantly turn on him. That might give Kagome and her companions enough time to defeat Naraku. Sighing, she let her eyes fall closed again. Kagura knew that she would be free soon, even if it meant her death.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome and her friends sat nervously outside of Kaede's hut. A gloom clung thickly to the air. A silence had befallen the group at breakfast. Speaking up, Miroku tried to lighten the mood. "So, Kagome, did you have any problems last night? You didn't miss any places, did you?" he quipped.

"W-wh-what? No!" she stuttered.

"Oh?" he grinned.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango glared at him.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" he waved a hand, still grinning. It was obvious why he was still grinning when Sango tensed next to him. SLAP!

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "My, my. Sango, your bottom grows softer each time-"

She stood up and walked towards her boomerang. Kagome watched the sweat bead on Miroku's face. Shippo bounded up to Kagome's shoulder. He smiled at her. "Just watch! I'll bet this time, she beats him up good!" His tail wagged brightly.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little.

Inside the hut Kaede sat in her chair, watching over the injured warriors. She caught a movement with her good eye. "What be this?" Shuffling to her feet, Kaede crossed the room and kneeled. She felt for a pulse. It was strong, racing, as though he had just wakened from a deep sleep. So he'd made it after all. Kaede smiled a little and stood, making her way to the door.

"Everyone!" she held the door aside. "Please come in, it seems as though he's about to wake."

Sango lowered her boomerang to the ground while Miroku sighed heavily. He'd escaped her wrath for once. Silently, he thanked the gods. Kagome just rose and ran towards the hut. Was it Inuyasha? Had he healed so soon? She slowed to move past Kaede. Her eyes glided over Inuyasha. No movement. She let her gaze push on, lifting her head. Kouga grinned back at her.

He was struggling to sit up, so Kagome sat next to him and helped. Pushing gently, she and Miroku managed to get him into a sitting position. The wolf prince wasted no time in grabbing Kagome's hands. He clasped them between his own and winced at the pain.

"Kouga-kun?" she asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He replied. "My fair Kagome, any pain is worth your being by my side."

Kagome looked at the floorboards. This was truly embarrassing. "Thanks, Kouga-kun-"

"Besides, I will be fine in a day or two. So don't worry." He smiled at her.

"Kouga-kun." Kagome was still staring downward. How was she supposed to tell him that his jewel shards had been taken?

Sango touched Kagome's shoulder in reassurance. "Kouga, your jewel shards were taken."

Kouga sunk a little. He knew that they were gone; he could feel it. But he couldn't have Kagome upset for him over it. Sighing, he spoke, "Well, can't be helped now." He smiled when Kagome met his gaze again. "I'll miss 'em, that's for sure, but I'm strong without 'em too. Stronger than dog shit, that's for sure." He dropped her hands and glanced around the room. " Could I talk to Kagome alone please?"

All eyes turned to Kagome. She blinked, but then nodded gently. Slowly, the room emptied. "Kouga-kun? What did you want to talk about?"

He huffed loudly. "Kagome, listen. As soon as I can run again, I'm going to find what's left of my pack. Ginta and Hakkaku should still be alive out there, along with a few others." He took a deep breath. "When you're ready to take on Naraku, just call for us. We'll be there to help you."

"Kouga-kun, but you shouldn't-" She stiffened, thinking of how many friends he must have lost already.

"No. I'm going to help. I want revenge and you'll need my help. After all, mutt face can't protect you all the time." He waited and watched her face. Sure enough, she blushed.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and one more thing."

"Huh?" Kagome sat back.

"I'm not gonna give up on you until mutt face over there," he eyed Inuyasha, "comes to his senses. And if he ever harms one hair on your head, I'll be there to make him pay." Kouga growled a bit, but turned his eyes back to Kagome. She didn't respond. "I think I need to rest more before I go. Better help me lie down."

Coming out of her trance, Kagome helped her friend to lie on his back. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Unsure of what to do, Kagome just walked out of the hut. "Sango-chan?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" she called back.

"I need to take a bath now." Kagome blushed madly and couldn't seem to control it. Sango grabbed her things and rushed to her friend's aid. The two walked away at a fast pace.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Shippo watched them disappear into the village.

"I don't know." Miroku plopped down on the grass. Kagome always told Sango her troubles; and she always told her in the bath. He frowned, the only way to find out what they were talking about was to spy. That usually had negative results. Namely, Miroku was typically knocked unconscious. Bad plan. Wait a minute, there was another option. Deciding not to spy, Miroku smiled and began developing ways to find out from Sango later.

vvvvvvvvvv

A day after awakening, Kouga insisted on leaving. He wasn't completely healed, but the bones had mended and he could at least walk. Since no one wanted to argue with him, they let him go.

That had been three days ago. Inuyasha was still sleeping. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. At least without Kouga here, Inuyasha had one less reason to get angry when he woke up. If he woke up. Kagome was beginning to wonder if he would ever wake. Every day since arriving, she had cleaned his wounds and dressed them. She stayed with him all day and night, only leaving his side to take care of a few personal needs.

Inuyasha had never been unconscious this long before. The whole situation had everyone on edge, so the days passed quietly. Yet again the day had gone by and Kagome sat in her sleeping bag. Everyone else was asleep, snuggled warmly in the corner. In moments like these, Kagome found herself watching Inuyasha. Each day, she noticed improvement in his condition, but he remained asleep. Last night she'd even tried rubbing his ears to wake him up. She stifled a giggle. He'd never let her get away with that if he was awake. She gently ran her hand over one of the silver triangles. They were still soft and fuzzy. Kagome rubbed his ears lazily before letting herself drift into a deep sleep.

vvvvvvvvvv

The room was blurred. Colors swirled together and blended wrong. It smelled wrong. His head felt like it'd been slammed into a rock and to top it off, something was pulling his hair. Inuyasha tried to raise a hand to his head. It was pinned down. The colors were clearing now. He could make out a ceiling. Great, so he was in a hut somewhere. Wait, he'd seen that ceiling before. Inuyasha smirked inwardly as he sniffed to double check. He was definitely at the old woman's home.

Gradually, his senses returned. He tried moving his arm again, but nothing happened. Memories of what must have brought him to Kaede's place hit him fast. "Hey!" he yelled, though it came out softer than he'd intended. Shuffling answered him.

"Inuyasha?"

He knew that voice. "Old hag. What am I doing here? Where's Kagome?"

Purple fell into his vision. Miroku looked down at him, a huge grin plastered onto his face. Inuyasha could vaguely make out a blushing Sango, trying to pull the monk back. He frowned. "What are you lookin' at?"

"If it be Kagome-sama ye are looking for, she be right there." Kaede lowered her hand, pointing to Inuyasha's side.

"Huh?" Inuyasha seemed confused. He shifted again, trying to raise his arm. Something gripped it firmly. "What the hell?"

"I think what she's trying to say, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "is that Kagome is right next to you."

Inuyasha's expression became one of horror. He struggled against the weight, turning his head. Suddenly, he was nose to nose with Kagome. Kagome, of course, chose this moment to yawn and open her eyes.

Outside the hut, all was peaceful. Well, it was until two screams shattered the serenity and sent all of the woodland creatures in the area into panic. When the shout ebbed away, it was replaced with argument.

"What were you doin' there, wench?"

"I was sleeping! And I didn't know that I was-" she shouted

"How did you end up there and not know?" he fired back

"I don't know!" Kagome blushed.

"Stupid wench! And where's Tetsusaiga?"

"It was stolen, you jerk!"

"What?" His scowl deepened.

"I said it was stolen in the fight!"

"And why do I smell wolf? Was he here?" that seemed to enrage Inuyasha further. He was actually standing now.

"Dog boy!" Kagome fumed. She'd had enough already; she didn't care that he was still hurt. "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud and a yelp. Already injured limbs cried out in pain. Inuyasha spit out what could only be a string of curses from his position flat against the floor. Kagome sank to the floor, she didn't want to hurt him. Now she felt bad for even yelling. Kagome was a mass of unstable emotions; each one trying to take control at once. The result was tears.

Fighting off the last effects of the spell, Inuyasha sat up. Kagome launched herself into his arms. "I though you'd never wake up-" she sobbed. Sango and Kaede backed out of the hut, taking Kirara, Shippo, and an unconscious Miroku outside.

Inuyasha sat numbly. He didn't know if he'd be sat again, hugged, or left alone. Anything was possible at this point. Inuyasha let his anger drain away, he hated when Kagome cried. "Shh. Stop it already, I'm okay." He assured, but she didn't stop. "I'm not mad okay?"

Kagome pulled back.

"I just w-asn't expecting that, that's all!" He tried to find something interesting to stare at on the ceiling.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Kagome said.

"Just forget about it." Inuyasha's eyes followed a speck of dust floating to the floor.

"Sorry."

"And dammit, don't apologize!"

She flinched from the coarseness in his voice. "Okay."

"Here." Inuyasha raised his sleeve to her eye level. "Don't cry okay?"

Kagome tentatively pulled the material to her face and wiped her tears.

"I think you opened up a few of these wounds when you sat me." Her face brightened a little as she released his sleeve.

"Oh really?" She put her hands on her hips. That was the Kagome he knew. "Well if you didn't yell all the time, I wouldn't have to do that." Kagome mimicked his usual smirk.

"Keh."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, and there's something else."

"Huh?"

"You promised to go to my school's festival tomorrow night." Kagome reached out to check a slightly bloody bandage.

"I did not!" he yelled back.

"Yes you did. Sango and Miroku heard you say so too." She knew it was a lie, but she also knew her friends were eavesdropping. "Isn't that right?"

Miroku peered into the hut. "Yes, absolutely. I heard you loud and clear. Didn't you, Sango?"

"Wh-" she glared at him before catching the hint. "Oh yes! I remember Kagome-chan asked you and you agreed."

Inuyasha glared. Some friends, they always turned on him when it came to Kagome. He really didn't know if he'd agreed sometime while he was healing. He couldn't remember. It didn't sound like something he'd willingly agree to. At least he could get something out of it. "Keh. I guess I'll go then."

"Really Inuyasha? I mean-" Kagome cleared her throat, "I'm glad you remember."

"Just wait, wench. I said I'll go, but on one condition." Inuyasha waved a finger in front of her face.

"What's that?"

"Ramen."

"You want me to make you ramen when we get to my house?" Kagome grinned. That was simple.

"No, I want you to make me all the ramen I can eat while we're at your house."

"Oh. Okay." Kagome gulped. She had a sinking feeling that she'd be boiling a lot of water this weekend.

Inuyasha smirked. He was getting hungry just thinking about it.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Yesterday was my birthday, but I wrote the chapter anyway. Next time look forward to the festival in Kagome's time, not to mention how Miroku's going to get that information out of Sango. Please read and review!


	11. Festival Free for All: Part 1

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 11**

Author's Notes: Thanks for sticking with my story for so long already. I will be doing something special as a reward for all of you, please read my A/N at the end for details. Now I know you're dying to read what happens next, so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. How about Shippo? He's so adorable and great for playing practical jokes. No? Rats. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

_"Just wait, wench. I said I'll go, but on one condition." Inuyasha waved a finger in front of her face._

_"What's that?"_

_"Ramen."_

_"You want me to make you ramen when we get to my house?" Kagome grinned. That was simple._

_"No, I want you to make me all the ramen I can eat while we're at your house."_

_"Oh. Okay." Kagome gulped. She had a sinking feeling that she'd be boiling a lot of water this weekend._

_Inuyasha smirked. He was getting hungry just thinking about it._

vvvvvvvvvv

They walked in silence. Ever since leaving Kaede's hut, Inuyasha hadn't said a word. It was beginning to weigh on Kagome's mind. The trip to the well seemed much longer by foot and she missed being carried by her half demon friend. She glanced at him. All of his minor wounds and scratches were gone, some of the deeper cuts were still mending. In another day or two, Inuyasha would make a full recovery.

The silence was killing her. "Inuyasha?" she ventured.

"What wench?" he turned to her.

Instantly, she regretted talking. "Well, you were being so quiet, it was bugging me." Great, now she was starting to sound like him.

"Keh." he huffed. "I was thinking."

He must have really been thinking about something important for him to react like that. Kagome relaxed, but her curiosity piqued. She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward, looking up into Inuyasha's eyes. "So what were you thinking about?"

He was suddenly baffled; she was way too close and he in no way wanted to tell her what he'd been thinking about. "Nothing." He cursed inwardly, why didn't he just make something up to quiet her?

"Oh come on, you can tell me!" she pried.

"No, I can't." His bangs fell, covering his eyes. Kagome knew she'd lost her chance to find out. It was something that he didn't want her to hear. Maybe he was thinking about how terrible the festival was going to be for him? It was worth a try.

"If you're worried about the festival, relax. It's going to be a lot of fun! There's games and food and-" Kagome started rattling off festival activities and food items.

Inuyasha lifted his head. This was the perfect way out; he could say that's what he was thinking about. "But what about your friends? They always assault me with questions and confuse me." Smooth.

Kagome paused, she'd hit the nail on the head. The festival had to be what he was worried about. "Don't worry about my friends. The last time they saw you, you amazed them!" she smiled.

"Well, what about these?" he gestured towards his ears. "Every time I go to your time, you make me cover them with some stupid hat." Inuyasha folded his arms defiantly. "I ain't wearing one this time."

"But, Inuyasha-"

"Shut up, we're here." He confidently smirked.

Sure enough, they had arrived at the well. Kagome sighed in defeat; she'd figure something out later. "Come on, we've only got a few hours to get ready for the festival." She climbed onto the edge of the well. Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her around the waist. She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't run off." He grinned evilly.

"Huh?"

"You said we've only got a few hours, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kagome's mind whirled with possibilities.

"You promised."

"What?" She searched her memory for promises she'd made lately. What if he heard-

Inuyasha growled a little. "I've got one word for you, wench." Mischief shined in his golden eyes.

"W-well, um, I- um-" She stammered.

"Ramen." Kagome nearly fainted. Inuyasha smiled wide, a fang protruding from the left side of his mouth. "And I'm hungry." With that, he leapt into the well, still holding her.

vvvvvvvvvv

"All right, Shippo, you know the plan." Miroku said as he stood. The small fox grinned widely, holding out his hands.

"Yeah, I know. I'll handle my part." He wiggled his fingers. "Now pay up!"

"Shhh-" Miroku held a finger to his lips. "Here, I'll give you more if it goes well."

Shippo continued to smile as Miroku placed two pilfered boxes of pocky into his tiny hands. He felt a tad guilty about taking the treats from Kagome's pack, but she'd left it out in the open and he needed them. "It's for the greater good." He whispered.

Bounding towards the hut, Shippo tucked the pocky safely away. He knew that he had Miroku eating out of the palm of his hand. The poor guy. Imagine, using a cute little demon to do his dirty work. Oh well, the pay was good. Shippo giggled; he'd have fun too. Quietly, he walked into the hut. "Sango?"

The demon slayer looked up from her boomerang. Apparently, she'd been polishing it. "Yes Shippo-chan?"

"Is Kagome okay? I'm really worried about her." He sniffled for good measure as he approached.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm sure she's just fine. Inuyasha's with her." Sango set her boomerang aside and reached for the frightened fox.

"It's just-" Shippo whined, "Yesterday, I know something was bothering her." This was entirely too easy. Sango would crack at any moment, letting him know anything he wanted. "And- and she left before I could ask her."

"Well, it's a bit complicated." Sango had absently started to ruffle Shippo's hair. She continued slowly. "Kouga said something to her-"

"Did he ask her to go away with him again?" Shippo asked.

"No, you see-" Sango sighed, why was she trying to hide anything from Shippo. Usually he would have heard it first hand anyway. He did take baths with them after all. "Shippo-chan, Kouga told Kagome that if it was Inuyasha, he'd let him have her." Sango breathed. "So Kagome-chan was a bit embarrassed and wanted to know what I thought."

Shippo blinked, that was it? From the way Miroku was talking, he thought it'd be something bigger. Wait. He could make it something bigger.

"Shippo-chan?" Sango glanced down at the child who was deviously smirking. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his reverie, "Yeah, I'm just fine now. I'm glad it was only something that small." He leapt from her lap. "We all know that Inuyasha loves her."

Sango nodded. "All of us except for the two who really matter."

Closing his eyes and raising his hands, Shippo shook his head. "Those two are just so thick headed sometimes." He casually strolled towards the door. Spinning around, he smiled. "Thanks Sango."

Nodding again, she picked up her boomerang and continued to polish and smooth out the edges. With Shippo gone, she could put her thoughts back into a trap for Naraku. After several minutes, her stoic gaze faltered. Why was it that every time she tried to clear her mind, some stray thought about Miroku popped up? Now she'd have to go find him and make him do something perverted, just so that she could get mad and knock him both physically and mentally from her being. Groaning quietly, Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu to her shoulder and strode out of the hut in search of her quarry.

Outside, Shippo was talking with Miroku. "So, what was it that was so important?" Miroku hurriedly asked.

"Oh it's big. I could only get a little information out of Sango, but-" Shippo leaned in, "Kouga heard this rumor about Sango and he told Kagome."

"Huh?" Miroku's heart raced. He'd thought the secret had something to do with Inuyasha and Kagome, but now it appeared that it dealt with Sango. He had to know. "What about Sango?"

He was hooked. Shippo fought off laughter. "Apparently, after hearing the rumor, she wanted to check with Sango to see if it was true or not."

"What was it?" Miroku bent towards the ground. He was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn't notice a certain woman approaching with her boomerang in hand.

"What was what, Houshi-sama?" she sweetly asked.

"The-" Miroku visibly gulped. A dark shadow loomed over him. The voice could only be Sango and if she found out they were talking about her, well, he didn't want to imagine the consequences. So, Miroku took the only escape route he knew of. Without looking, he brought his hand to Sango's bottom.

"Pervert!" She yelled swinging her Hiraikotsu around in a wide arc. The weapon connected with a loud thud and Miroku was left as an unconscious pile of holy man on the grass.

Shippo inched towards him as Sango stomped away. "You know, I almost feel bad for ya. Almost." He plopped down in the grass. Now he had even more time to develop an award-winning story for Miroku. Shippo closed his eyes. Visions of all the treats and favors he could weasel out of the monk danced in his head. The warm sunlight blanketed him as he drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Is it done yet?" Inuyasha slurped, a single noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"No! It takes a whole minute and standing in front of the microwave isn't going to cook it any faster!" Kagome was furious. She'd boiled water for the first few cups of ramen, but Inuyasha's constant whining made her break down and use the microwave. Grimly, she stared at the dozen empty cups stacked in the sink. Her stomach churned. How any one could eat that much and live was beyond her.

The microwave beeped. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he tossed aside the empty cup he'd been finishing. He pulled on the door and it opened. "Inuyasha, watch out it's going to- be- hot-" she stuttered. The half demon was already devouring the noodles. Apparently, he didn't care that the food was too hot. She looked at the clock. It was nearing five. Her friends were going to be here at any moment to help them dress. Boy did Inuyasha need the help. He continued to slurp noisily.

"Inuyasha!"

No response. He didn't even look up from his food.

"Ohhhhh!" she stomped her foot. There was no rational way of dealing with him. Infuriated by his lack of attention, Kagome purposefully strode across the kitchen and pried the cup loose from his hand.

"Hey-" Inuyasha's eyes widened as the girl lifted the cup and gobbled down every last drop of ramen.

"There!" she yelled, wiping her mouth. "Now listen here!" Inuyasha's ears flattened. Kagome could be very scary sometimes. "My friends are going to be here any minute! We still haven't figured out a way to hide those ears of yours! Not to mention that I'm a mess!" She waved a finger in anger. "All I've done since we got back was to make you ramen! You've eaten more than any normal person could in a lifetime! I haven't had a chance to fix my hair!" Inuyasha expected a demonic aura to flare off of her at any moment. "And-"

"Kagome-chan?"

"WHAT?" she screamed, turning to the door.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi hid behind the doorframe. Tentatively, Yuka stepped into the kitchen. "Um, Kagome-chan, if this is a bad time-"

Kagome struggled for sanity. "Well girls, you see-"

"Are those ears?" Eri peered around Yuka.

"Eri-chan! Yes! Those are ears! Inuyasha is dressing up like a kitsune for the festival! We thought it'd be fun!" Great. Like they'd believe that. Kagome was flailing inside. Outside, she smiled casually. Inuyasha was dumbfounded. A kitsune? A fox? What was she thinking?

All three girls squealed. "He's so adorable!"

"I wish my boyfriend would wear cute ears like those!" Ayumi swooned.

"You don't have a boyfriend!" Eri retorted.

"Neither do you!"

"I do."

"Shut up!"

"Ah, girls?" Kagome tapped Eri lightly on the shoulder. "Not to interrupt or anything, but did you bring the clothes?"

"Oh yeah! Ayumi's got them, right?" Yuka spun to her friend.

She held out the two boxes she'd been holding. "Here you go. The white box is for Inuyasha and the red one is for you."

Kagome relaxed into a true smile. "Well, I'll have Souta help Inuyasha with his." She rushed to the stairs. "Souta!" she hollered. "I need you to help Inuyasha!"

The younger boy raced down the stairs to find his idol. The half demon in question stood blinking. He was still confused, but aware enough to know that if he pushed Kagome right now, she'd sit him straight to hell. Blankly, he let Souta take his arm and drag him to the upstairs bathroom.

"Okay! Let's go up to my room and you girls can help me get dressed!" Kagome chirped. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to do my hair."

"It's alright!" Ayumi smiled gleefully. "I can do it."

"She did my hair, and you know how hard that is." Eri added.

"It's hopeless." Kagome laughed. The others joined in. Eri didn't seem as amused, but even she had to laugh.

After nearly twenty minutes of struggling, Souta had managed to get Inuyasha into his yukata. Inuyasha really didn't want to change out of his fire rat outfit, but in his stupor, Souta was able to change his clothes relatively easily. Now the impatient half demon sat on the couch, rapping his claws against an end table. "I can't believe I'm putting up with this." He grumbled. At least he'd only been forced into a yukata. The clothing was loose enough that he was fairly comfortable. It was much better than the shirts and pants of Kagome's time. Inuyasha started to think about why he'd been brought here. Did she need protection from something? Maybe she wanted to make fun of him? No, that couldn't be right. He'd have to wait and see.

His foot tapped along with his fingers. It had been almost an hour and Kagome still hadn't come downstairs. He was about to go up and yell when he heard footsteps. "Kagome?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, it's just me." Mrs. Higurashi walked through the living room. "You look very handsome."

"Uh-" he fumbled for a response.

"Oh, there she is. You look lovely dear." Kagome's mother faced the stairs smiling.

"Thanks mama." Kagome started down the stairs, too nervous to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

He just stared.

"Kagome-chan, I think you look wonderful! Hojo is going to be so jealous!" Yuka wiped a tear from her eye.

"But I don't want to make him jealous-"

"Where's your boyfriend? He's gonna be surprised!" Eri scanned the living room. She spotted Inuyasha staring over his shoulder from the couch.

Ayumi noticed too, then she blushed. "He's so handsome too!"

Kagome lifted her head. Inuyasha stood up and walked around the couch. She tried not to stare; it wasn't working. "Inuyasha, you look-" she searched for the right word. "wonderful." Inuyasha was dressed in a pine green yukata with a wide decorated green belt. The belt had swirling gold and silver leaves embroidered into it. Kagome looked down and sighed. He still wasn't wearing any shoes.

Inuyasha managed to push away the redness that threatened to seep into his cheeks. Kagome had her hair pulled up into a neat bun with two pins stuck through it. Her yukata was pink with something like bubbles printed on it. The belt she wore was wider than his own. It was white with soft touches of pink. He blinked. In a word, Kagome was breathtaking. But he couldn't let her know it. "Finally. I thought you'd be up there forever!" he huffed.

"Sorry, it takes a while!" she returned, stepping down into the room.

"Uh oh." Yuka pulled back her sleeve to see her watch.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's already six."

"Ah!"

"Kagome-chan! Don't panic!" Ayumi chided.

"We've got to hurry! We have to meet Hojo at seven!" Kagome grabbed her purse and ran for the front door. She was momentarily halted when she slammed face-first into the door.

"Kagome-chan!" her friends yelled, chasing after her. Kagome backed up dizzy, then rubbed her nose with frustration before pulling the door open.

"You'd better hurry, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Keh."

vvvvvvvvvv

Miroku stirred a bit, causing Shippo to wake. Groggily, the fox child stood and stretched. "So, are you awake now?"

In response, the monk rolled over and began rubbing his head. "Ow."

"She hits hard."

"I know."

"Bet you'd like to know more about her secret." Shippo sang.

"The secret!" Miroku sat bolt upright. "Shippo! You've got to tell me the rest!"

"Sure." Shippo smiled, hopping up onto Miroku's lap.

"Well?" he prodded.

Shippo's ego swelled as he spoke. "Well, the rumor is that Sango is betrothed." He let out a mock sympathetic sigh. Miroku fell for it.

"No." he stumbled backwards, nearly falling. "That can't be true."

"Well, Kagome wanted to find out, so she asked Sango in the bath." Shippo explained.

"And?" Miroku tensed.

"It's true." Shippo shrugged. "I don't know who it is yet, but I could find out-"

"Shippo, you have to find out for me!" Miroku's logic had long since disappeared.

"Well, it would be kinda hard to find out, but-" Shippo turned to face the other way. He was going to start laughing if Miroku went for it. "I might be able to if I had some more pocky."

"I could arrange that." He answered slyly.

"Okay, I'll find out some more in the morning then." Shippo spun back and extended a hand. "How about one box this time, since I may not get too much information?"

Miroku nodded, shaking Shippo's hand. He was getting off cheap. Little did Shippo know that Miroku had taken all of Kagome's pocky, and that had been ten boxes. He had plenty of bargaining chips. A twinge of guilt for using the child in such a way nibbled at his conscience, but he ignored it. "Deal."

"Deal." Shippo said. He quietly hoped Inuyasha and Kagome would be gone for a few days. That way, they couldn't interfere with the greatest practical joke on the planet.

"Shall we go and see what is for dinner?" Miroku dusted his robes and absently rubbed his still-throbbing head.

Shippo sniffed the air. "It smells like Kaede is cooking."

"How do you know?" asked Miroku.

"It doesn't smell very good."

"Oh." Miroku grimaced.

vvvvvvvvvv

Luckily for Inuyasha, the girls had decided to walk to the park where the festival was being held. It had given Kagome a chance both to quell her anger and to worry. For the last ten minutes, her friends had been trying to calm her down. They all talked so fast and with such high-pitched voices that Inuyasha struggled to block them out. Her worries had something to do with that Hobo person, a meeting, and boyfriends. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of any of those things.

"Inuyasha-kun?" He jerked at the unfamiliar sound.

"Huh?"

One of the girls stood in front of him now, blocking his path. "What is it?" He vaguely remembered that the girl's name was Yuka.

She leaned up to whisper. "You know, you're not acting like a very good boyfriend."

"What?" he shifted nervously.

"Well, you are Kagome's boyfriend, you should act like it! She's really nervous about letting you meet Hojo for some strange reason-"

"Her boyfriend? She told you that?" Inuyasha glanced up at the girl in question. She continued to buzz with anxiety.

"Yeah, and Hojo's kinda been trying to date her for a long time." Yuka continued.

"He what?" Inuyasha growled, suddenly angry.

"Easy. That's probably why Kagome-chan is worried. She thinks you'll get mad."

"Damn straight."

"But you can't!" Yuka pleaded.

"Is something wrong, Yuka?" Eri stopped and turned.

"No, nothing!" Yuka waved politely. "Go on ahead, I was just asking Inuyasha-kun something."

"Okay!" Eri jogged to catch up with Kagome and Ayumi.

Yuka turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-kun, listen. We care about Kagome-chan and we want to see her happy. She seems really happy with you. I don't know why, but she does. I don't know about what happened between you guys in the past, but that's over."

Inuyasha just stood there, mouth hanging slightly open. He wanted to respond, but then he remembered Kagome's face from earlier. Hesitantly, he touched the beads around his neck and glanced at the ground. There seemed to be an abundance of rocks. Bad idea. Besides, this girl talked too fast. Reluctantly, Inuyasha continued to listen.

"Listen, I know you're a decent guy. Otherwise, Kagome-chan wouldn't talk about you the way she does. But let me give you some advice."

Inuyasha nodded blankly.

"When you meet Hojo, be nice. Don't yell. Find something that you two can talk about civilly. It will make Kagome-chan happy if you can get along." Yuka stepped back, confident in her advice.

Inuyasha titled his head to the side. "What'd you think I was gonna do? Clobber the guy?" This was a challenge.

"Well, no, but-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm Kagome's boyfriend, right?" Inuyasha smirked coolly.

"Yeah?"

"Keh." He scoffed and resumed walking, leaving a confused Yuka behind. He never backed down from a challenge.

Kagome had calmed down considerably by the time Inuyasha and Yuka caught up. Bright lights temporarily blinded Inuyasha. When his vision adjusted, he saw rows of tents and lanterns. People dressed in yukata strolled the aisles; some were carrying puffy things in their arms that Inuyasha recognized as stuffed animals. Many of the people were arm in arm. Trees lined the paths and moths danced around the lanterns. He blinked; it was almost like the feudal era.

Eri led the group towards a big stone that had water coming out of it. Inuyasha tried to understand it. "Kagome? Is that a waterfall?" he whispered.

"It's called a fountain." Her attention shifted, "Oh, there he is."

"Higurashi-san!" Hojo waved, his gray-blue yukata sleeve swaying in the light breeze.

"Hojo-kun, good to see you." Kagome smiled.

"And this must be your boyfriend, Inuyasha-san, right?" Hojo looked up at Inuyasha.

All he had to do was be nice and it would make Kagome happy, right? He decided to give it a shot. It might get the other girls to leave him alone for once.

"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha extended a hand. Hojo froze for a moment before returning the handshake. He smiled. Inuyasha desperately wished he'd been allowed to carry his sword. This guy was entirely too trusting.

"Nice to meet you too." The two started a casual conversation about Inuyasha's hair.

Kagome stood in shock. Inuyasha was being nice? He wasn't yelling or fighting or being a jerk. What had gotten into him? "Inuyasha?"

"And the ears are part of your costume! Oh I get it!" Hojo chuckled.

"Inuyasha?" she tried again.

"Hmm?" The half demon glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, why?" Was he doing something wrong?

"Oh, nothing. I just wasn't expecting you two to get along so well."

"Inuyasha-san is very interesting. I can see why you two make such a great couple." Hojo replied brightly.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome blushed. Hojo was an idiot; a kind, caring, friendly, idiot.

"So how long have you been dating? You can tell me, I won't be upset." Hojo leveled his eyes with Kagome's.

"Yeah, Kagome-chan, we wanted to know that too!" Ayumi prodded, poking Kagome lightly in the small of her back.

"Uh, well, you see-" Kagome couldn't seem to put together a sentence.

The wench was going to owe him big time. "On and off for about a year, right?" he winked.

"Y-yeah." Kagome managed, completely embarrassed. "I just-"

"She didn't want to tell anyone, because there's a lot of complications." Inuyasha sighed.

"Really?" All of the girls asked.

"Yeah, but let's not ruin the evening with details, I want to have fun." Kagome replied.

That seemed to quiet them. Inuyasha watched as the girls grabbed Hojo and insisted that he win them a prize at one of the booths. Eri motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to stay put. Kagome faced Inuyasha. "I guess they wanted to give us a few minutes alone."

"Keh."

"Why were you so nice to Hojo?"

"I just felt like it." He retorted, grinning.

"Thanks."

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" Inuyasha unfolded his arms.

"For acting." Kagome reached out to hug him gently.

He decided that this acting stuff could be worthwhile. "Keh. That was nothing."

She didn't like the way he'd said that. Pulling back, she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Just wait." He could keep up this boyfriend act, no problem. He continued, "But I can tell you one thing, wench." Inuyasha's eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Kagome stiffened. She imagined nothing but ramen in her future.

With resolve, Inuyasha folded his arms again. "You're gonna owe me big time."

Kagome gulped. Yep, she was going to be making ramen for Inuyasha for the rest of her life. She sighed loudly. Resigning herself to her fate, Kagome tugged at Inuyasha's arm and dragged him towards the rest of their group. At least she could enjoy the evening.

Inuyasha allowed himself to be dragged temporarily. From what he'd heard this evening, it was clear that Kagome was hiding something from him. He'd find out one way or another. If not, at least he would have enough ramen to last him a lifetime.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Okay, how was that? I promise that I'll finish the festival in the next chapter. This one was getting long. Miroku is pretty gullible ne? Shippo's having a field day. Next time: more festival goodies, Shippo's antics, what happened to Kouga, and more!

Now about that reward I was talking about in the beginning. This story has reached 1000+ hits and 50+ reviews, which to me is awesome for my first fic on As a special thanks to all of you readers, I'm going to write a one-shot humor fic. The bonus is that you guys get to tell me which character/ pair you'd like the story to be about. Either leave it in your review or e-mail me directly with the character or pair of characters you want to read about. Whichever one(s) get the most requests, I will write about. I'll leave the choice open until I post my next chapter. Thanks once again for your feedback. Hugs for all my reviewers, you guys (and girls) are awesome!


	12. Festival Free for All: Part 2

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 12**

Author's Notes: (see endnotes about one-shot) I bet you're all waiting to see what happens with all the scheming going on. Well, you'll have to read to find out! Oh and I promise a little fluff in this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, you are awesome! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. What about Sesshoumaru? It'd be like having a bodyguard. Oh…no one will let me have any fun. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

_With resolve, Inuyasha folded his arms again. "You're gonna owe me big time."_

_Kagome gulped. Yep, she was going to be making ramen for Inuyasha for the rest of her life. She sighed loudly. Resigning herself to her fate, Kagome tugged at Inuyasha's arm and dragged him towards the rest of their group. At least she could enjoy the evening._

_Inuyasha allowed himself to be dragged temporarily. From what he'd heard this evening, it was clear that Kagome was hiding something from him. He'd find out one way or another. If not, at least he would have enough ramen to last him a lifetime._

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha glared at the orange ball in his hands. It felt weird, but he couldn't let the rest of them know that he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. He tried to look out of the corner of his eye. Maybe there would be someone else who knew what was going on.

"Inuyasha-kun? Are you going to throw it or not?" Eri peeked around his arm.

"Uh-"

"C'mon Inuyasha. I know you're not very good at this game, but you at least know you're supposed to throw the ball into the hoop." Kagome winked.

He growled. "Keh." Not good at it? He'd show her.

After exhausting his three throws, Inuyasha was flexing his claws. Kagome noticed and grabbed his hand. "Relax, Inuyasha. There are plenty of different games." Inuyasha fought to control his anger.

"I want to play a different game. This one stinks." He snorted.

"Okay." Kagome started to pull the irate half demon away from the cowering man behind the booth. "Oh! I know!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha was pulled off to his right. He stole a glance at Kagome who was smiling brightly. She dragged him towards another booth. With a jolt, they stopped. "I think we lost them." Kagome breathed hard.

"Huh?" Why hadn't he noticed? Kagome's friends were nowhere in sight. "Keh."

"Here. I wanted you to try this one." She gingerly pointed towards some white objects stacked on a shelf.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What am I supposed to do with those?"

"Well, you get a ball and throw it at them."

"Sounds too easy." He crossed his arms reflexively.

"But you have to knock them all down off of the shelf to win. It isn't easy."

"Keh. I could do it in my sleep." Had she forgotten that he fought demons and monsters daily? No way some silly game was going to get the better of him.

"Really?" Kagome saw a golden opportunity. "Well then, why don't you prove it?"

He turned to stare at her.

"Why don't you win me a stuffed animal if you're so sure you can do it." Said Kagome.

"Keh. Easy." He strolled up to the booth and grabbed a ball from the table. Kagome bustled behind him and quickly laid some money on the counter. Snapping her purse shut, she sighed. Inuyasha was difficult to handle in her time.

Smirking broadly, Inuyasha drew his arm back. "Just watch, wench."

"Inuyasha-kun!" Three voices piped up at once and Inuyasha threw the ball as he turned.

"Watch it!" A man yelled as he narrowly avoided being hit by the stray ball.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided before spinning to greet her friends. "Hi guys."

"Kagome-chan, there you are!"

"Yeah, we've looked all over for you." Yuka smiled. The other girls followed suit.

Kagome suddenly became very nervous. "What?"

Eri leaned close. "Were you two having a little fun all by yourselves?"

"What? N-n-no!" She blushed.

"You'll have to tell us later." Said Eri, winking.

"Wow, your boyfriend's really good at this." Ayumi stared towards the person in question who was now launching baseballs with remarkable speed.

Kagome faced the gloating boy and gasped. Not only had he knocked all of the bottles off of the shelf, he'd thrown the ball right through the booth. There were two other holes that indicated he'd done it multiple times. Clearly, Inuyasha was a little too good at this game. The man behind the counter, seeing a break in the crossfire, edged towards the frightening young man. "W-w-wh-at p-prize do y-you wan-nt?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha seemed puzzled as he stared at the short man.

"Oh!" she snapped back to reality. "I'll take that one!"

The man shot to his feet and grabbed the gigantic stuffed animal. He handed it to Kagome and begged her to leave. "Um, sorry about that, he really doesn't know his own strength." She tried to laugh. "Come on, Inuyasha."

vvvvvvvvvv

"So, Inuyasha has departed with my reincarnation." Kikyou leaned slowly back against the god tree. "She is problematic." She sighed, watching the soft glow of her soul stealers as they flew in lazy circles. "There is something profound about her. I exist as I am now because a portion of our soul animated this body." Kikyou flexed her fingers, marveling at how difficult such a simple task had become.

"So many times you could have let me rest, but you persisted in saving me. For what?" She knew what. It had always been for Inuyasha. "Kagome is a fool, as is Inuyasha." With effort, Kikyou managed to sit down. She closed her eyes to think.

Inuyasha now was not the boy she'd fallen in love with so long ago. He had changed and her reincarnation had been the cause. "Inuyasha, once you would have become human to be with me. I thought that if you were human, I could be a normal woman." She opened her eyes long enough to take in a stray soul. "I wanted to change, so I wanted you to change too." Kikyou held a hand to her chest. "Cold." There was no way that she could be alive again. This was merely a state of death.

Leaning lightly on her longbow, Kikyou raised her body from the ground. "This is no time to ponder foolish things. Everything has been set in motion. Naraku will perish and my revenge will be complete." She took one last look at the portal between eras. "Enjoy these last days, they will not last."

vvvvvvvvvv

Shippo's stomach gurgled loudly as he sat outside the hut. "Aw, I gotta remember to find something else to eat when Kaede cooks." He'd only eaten a few bites of dinner, claiming to not be hungry. In reality, Shippo was starved. "Maybe I could find myself a snack." Looking around, he spotted Sango walking into the hut. Miroku was nowhere in sight. Perfect. Pocky would make an excellent snack.

Eagerly, Shippo bounded into Kaede's hut. "Sango, Kaede, have you seen Miroku?"

The two women turned to him. Sango clenched her fists and spoke politely. "Hello Shippo, I haven't seen him lately."

"He was causing problems with the girls of the village. So I sent him to gather a few herbs for me. He should be in the forest a little west of here. Why do ye need him?" Kaede added.

"Oh nothing important, he just promised to play with me." Shippo smiled.

"Well, he's always breaking promises and causing trouble." Sango was clearly upset over something.

"Alright guys, well, I'm gonna go find him." He quickly backed out the door.

As he ran, Shippo chuckled. He knew why Sango was mad. Since Miroku thought she was betrothed and wouldn't tell him, he'd tried to hint at it. He'd stared at her all evening and groped her a few extra times for good measure. Miroku was starting to look like a lunatic. "Just wait 'til he hears this!" Shippo continued to race through the tall grass.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome was grinning ear to ear.

"I still don't understand why you wanted that." Inuyasha huffed as they walked.

"But it's so cute!" Kagome squealed.

"I wish someone would win a cute little animal for me!" Yuka swooned.

"It's so romantic!"

"But why a dog?" Inuyasha whined.

"I like dogs." She replied, cuddling the large gray creature. "You're so adorable! I think I'll call you Fluffy!"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Inuyasha-kun?" Eri asked.

"Listen, Kagome. Name the damned thing anything you want. Just. Not. Fluffy."

"But why? I think Fluffy is a cute name!" She retorted.

"No!"

"I could always call him Kouga." A sly grin appeared on her face.

"Kagome-"

"Or Miroku-"

"Kagome, stop it-"

"Or Inuyasha." She finished.

"Just wait a damn minute, wench! If you think you're gonna name it after some flea bag or perverted monk-" His ear twitched. "Wait. What did you say?"

"I think I'm going to call him Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"Oh. Well I guess that's okay." He scratched his head nervously.

The rest of the group just stood in awe of the whole situation. No wonder Kagome was constantly breaking up and making up with this guy. The both of them were arguing one minute and happy the next. It was enough to drive several best friends crazy. "Eri-chan, Ayumi-chan?" Yuka tapped her friends lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"We need to help them out!" She whispered.

"Right. They cause too much of a scene when we leave them alone." Eri added.

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" Finished Ayumi.

"I've got an idea! Hojo-kun!" Yuka called.

"Huh?" Hojo stepped closer to the girls. "What is it ladies?"

"If you were going to take a girl like Kagome-chan somewhere romantic at this festival, where would you go?" Yuka asked quietly.

"Um. Let me think for a moment." That was an odd question; did they mean Kagome? Was she having problems with her boyfriend? What if they were breaking up again? Maybe they wanted him to take Kagome somewhere nice. "Well, if I was going to take Higurashi-san somewhere nice, I guess I'd take her to the hillside where they have the fireworks display." Hojo explained.

"That's great Hojo-kun!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Thanks!" Yuka and the other girls raced towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Now they were on a mission.

"I talked to him last time! It's your turn!" Ayumi was pushed towards the front. Inuyasha and Kagome had quieted down for the moment.

"Um, Inuyasha-kun?" She ventured.

"What now?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Ayumi pointed out a nearby bench. Inuyasha looked to Kagome for some sort of sign, but she just waved. Great.

Hojo glanced around and noticed that the group had migrated away from him. Scanning the crowd, he spotted Kagome alone. "This is my chance! Okay, Hojo, you can do this!" He cleared his throat and strode towards Kagome.

"Higurashi-san?"

"Huh? Oh, Hojo. Did you need something?" Kagome set the gigantic stuffed animal down and leaned against it.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go see the fireworks with me?" He bowed a little.

"Um-" Kagome didn't see Inuyasha anywhere nearby, but he was with Ayumi so he would be fine. He probably couldn't even stand fireworks because they make such loud noises. She'd also let down Hojo more times than she could count. Surely it was safe now that he knew she was with Inuyasha. With Inuyasha?

"Higurashi-san?" Hojo asked gently.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Here. I'll carry this for you!" Hojo hefted the gigantic gray dog into his arms.

"You don't have to-"

"It's okay, come on." He started to lead her to the hillside.

After a few minutes of walking, Hojo turned and clearing a spot by knocking back people with the stuffed animal, they found a nice open spot to sit on. Kagome blanched, whispering a 'sorry' to all of the people who'd been pushed away, but soon relaxed as she sat down.

"I hear that the fireworks are going to be beautiful this year." Hojo said.

"Yeah. I've always liked them. I bet that Inuyasha will like them too."

"Is he here?" Hojo sounded suddenly nervous.

"No. I was talking about Inuyasha, here." She gestured towards the stuffed dog.

"Ah, right. Sorry."

"For what?"

"Never mind." Hojo tried to settle in next to Kagome. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Hojo leaned a little closer and she didn't move. So far, so good.

"Oh look they're starting!" Her attention was now fully on the sky that lit with blues and greens. "They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Hojo was staring at her.

Kagome blushed. It wasn't everyday that someone said something nice like that. "Thank you, Hojo-kun."

Out of nowhere, at least to Kagome, Hojo covered her hand with his. "Listen, Higurashi-san-" He was cut off by a loud boom.

He leaned close to her ear to continue.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Kouga! What are we doing?" Ginta breathed. He was exhausted after running all day.

"Would you shut up. We're looking for Naraku."  
"But why? There's no way we can beat him. We should be looking for the other packs." Hakkaku plopped onto the ground.

"Do I have to explain this again?" Kouga growled. The other two cowered and held on to each other, afraid of their leader's rage. "Humph." He sighed. "Listen up, I'm not gonna say it again."

"O-okay."

"That bastard destroyed our pack, and stole my connection to Kagome. I promised that I'd help her. Besides, mutt face is gonna need all the help he can get." Kouga spat.

"Oh." They managed.

"Now that's enough resting, let's keep moving! We're gonna find Naraku and tell Kagome where he 's hiding. Got it?"

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Ginta and Hakkaku saluted before racing to catch up to their speedy leader. Kouga may not have his jewel shards any more, but he was still in far better shape than they were.

"Wait for us!"

vvvvvvvvvv

Ayumi eyed Inuyasha nervously. This guy was really cute, but incredibly intimidating. She swallowed hard. "Um-"

"What did you want, anyway?" He crossed his arms gruffly.

"Actually, we noticed that you and Kagome were fighting-"

"Okay? We fight all the time."

"Really? That's bad." She stared at her feet that had suddenly become very interesting.

"Huh? Why's that?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"Well, this is a special evening and well-" Ayumi struggled with her speech. "Do you see those people over there?" She indicated two people, holding hands and snuggling on the bench next to them.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that's a good couple. They're in love. You can tell from the way they look each other in the eye, and how comfortable they seem together."

"Oh-" Inuyasha could see that this wouldn't end well.

"It's just that it doesn't seem that way between you and Kagome-chan and we wanted to help you."

"What?" The confusion was evident on his face.

"Why don't you take her over to see the fireworks? It'd be romantic." Ayumi prodded meekly.

"But, I can-"

"Ayumi-chan!"

"Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, what's the matter?" She tried to calm her anxious friends.

"It's Kagome-chan and Hojo-kun." Eri said.

"We can't find them anywhere." Yuka continued.

"Oh my. You don't think-" Ayumi twisted around to see a scowl burned into Inuyasha's face.

"Where do you think they went?" She hurriedly turned back to her friends.

"Hojo-kun probably got the wrong idea." Eri shrugged.

"I'll bet they're over by the fireworks!" Yuka's face lit up. "That has to be it!"

"Where are these fire-works things?" Inuyasha placed himself in the middle of the group.

"Uh- They're over on the hill." Eri pointed slowly.

"But Inuyasha-kun-"

"Hey, where'd he go?" Yuka looked around, but there was no trace of Inuyasha anywhere. "That was weird."

"Yuka-chan! Come on, let's go find them!" Grabbing the befuddled girl by the arm, Eri pushed through the crowd behind Ayumi.

Inuyasha was furious. This Hobo guy had kidnapped his Kagome from right under his nose. Wait a minute, his Kagome? He shook the thought from his head. This boyfriend business was starting to have strange effects. Inuyasha could only hope that the night would end soon. A loud bang shot him out of his thoughts. Fireworks exploded in the air, sending blossoms of color to fill the sky.

Sniffing the air, he picked out Kagome's scent and traced it until he could plainly see a large gray dog sitting next to two figures. He growled and stomped through the crowd. Inuyasha stopped a few paced behind them. Bits of red threatened to leak into his eyes.

There sat Kagome and Hojo. "You're beautiful." Inuyasha held back the urge to kill the boy. No one was allowed to say those things to Kagome. Next, he had the gall to hold her hand and lean in close to her ear. He was whispering something. Inuyasha wanted to tear him limb from limb when he heard. As he stepped forward, he was surprised to see Kagome jerk away and stand up.

"I have a boyfriend! I thought you finally understood that Hojo-kun." Kagome was on the brink of tears.

"But I thought, the two of you fought and-" Hojo was back peddling.

"Leave her alone." Inuyasha ground out through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran back and grabbed him into a hug.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Can I kill him?" He whispered.

"No. But I wish I could let you scare him off." Kagome replied, wiping her eyes.

"There you are!" The girls appeared over the crest of the hill. "We were worried!"

"I'm fine guys, thanks." Kagome put on a fake smile and Inuyasha recognized it instantly.

"No she's not. This guy was bothering her." He motioned towards Hojo.

"Hojo-kun?"

"But you see, I thought that you guys wanted me to-" Hojo stood up "-and it seemed like they weren't dating and-"

"He does have a point there." Yuka put a finger to her chin. "You guys don't really seem like you're dating."

"Yeah, all you've done is to yell at each other all night." Eri chimed.

Kagome sighed. Obviously they'd found out the truth. There was no way that she could get them to believe her unless she did something drastic. She'd probably have to kiss him. Kagome blushed slightly at the thought. He'd kissed her the other night, she was sure of it, so why couldn't she do the same thing. She could kiss him and pretend it didn't mean anything if he could!

"Inu-" She tried her best to sound like a girlfriend as she leaned up towards Inuyasha's face.

"Huh?" This was crazy. Kagome was calling him pet names and leaning up towards him. Did they give her something weird to drink? Inuyasha was flailing for control. Kagome leaned up to his ear.

"Relax, I'm just trying to prove to them that we're together. Acting, remember?"

"Oh." Inuyasha breathed. "Okay." He started grinning.

In a swift motion, Inuyasha pulled Kagome back in front of him, pressing her close in a hug. Kagome blushed, but quickly caught on. "I'm so sorry for yelling, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. We've really had a rough night." He said sweetly. Inuyasha knew he was good at this acting stuff.

"Inuyasha?" She pursed her lips and reached up to capture his shoulders with her hands. Pulling herself up, Kagome quickly captured Inuyasha's lips with her own.

Momentarily stunned, Inuyasha didn't react. He wasn't expecting anything quite like that. Kagome started to pull away, but he recovered and tugged her into another kiss.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo felt their jaws drop to the floor. Here was Kagome, a friend they'd known almost their entire lives, kissing a guy in the middle of a crowded park. To say the least, they were stunned. The girls were a bit jealous too.

"Eh-hem." Eri coughed.

"Um-" Kagome broke away from Inuyasha's grasp and blushed furiously. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Ayumi replied. "It's also getting pretty late. Why don't we head home."

"Sounds good to me." Yuka yawned.

"Don't do that-" Eri said as she yawned too.

vvvvvvvvvv

Shippo finally saw the purple robes that indicated Miroku. "Miroku! There you are!" The monk in question stood up, basket in hand.

"Shippo? What is it?" He asked, putting a hand to his aching back.

"I know I said I'd get that information in the morning but-"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was talking to Sango and she told me something!" He chirped.

"She wouldn't tell me a thing." Miroku frowned. "So who is it?"

"Well, it's the lord of a village pretty far from here." Shippo closed one eye.

"And?"

Shippo wiggled his hand in front of Miroku. The monk started fishing through his robes anxiously and produced a box of pocky. Quickly, he handed it to Shippo.

"Thank you." Shippo took a deep breath and started again. "It's the Lord Hojo of the Hokkaido area." Shippo hoped that he'd believe him, after all, he'd just taken the name from someone Kagome had mentioned-

"How old is he?" Miroku totally believed him. This was too easy.

"I think she said he's older than her- I'd need to go ask."

"Could you?" Miroku pleaded.

"Sure, for two boxes." Shippo smirked and held two fingers in front of him.

"Fine, but I want an age and what he looks like!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!" Miroku smiled in triumph. This was too easy.

Shippo shook his hand and took off for the village. He only stopped briefly to consume his box of pocky.

vvvvvvvvvv

Many yawns later, the group had made the short journey back to the Higurashi shrine. Bowing a goodnight and bidding Kagome good luck with her boyfriend, the girls had been picked up and gone home. Hojo was the last to leave, apologizing profusely for his actions before calling a taxi to go home.

Inuyasha nervously eyed Kagome. It had all been acting, right? She didn't hate him, but something still nagged at him. Kagome hadn't told him what was bothering her. Maybe he could find out. Setting the giant stuffed dog down by the doorway, they started walking to the god tree. "Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I did pretty good with that acting stuff." He smiled.

"A little too good I think." She mumbled. At least she'd gotten even. She'd kissed him and now she could pretend that nothing had changed.

"Well, I want my reward."

"What?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "For what?"

"For acting. I told you you'd owe me." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh. Well, I can make about ten cups of Ramen tonight, but that's all we have-"

"Not Ramen, I want something else."

"What else could you possibly want? I thought you wanted me to serve you Ramen until you burst?" Kagome set her hands to her hips and leaned slightly.

"I never said specifically what I wanted."

"So what is it?" At this point she was so confused that she thought nothing could faze her.

"I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"No."

"Damnit! We had a deal, now you have to tell me." He marched closer to her, but Kagome turned away.

"Fine! It's you, okay?" She yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha cringed. What had he done?

"Don't give me that! I don't know what to think of you. I know that the other night, we- I- you- kissed me and then told me it meant nothing. Then tonight, you were acting, and I let you- and-" Kagome started sniffling.

"Kagome- You- I-" Inuyasha fumbled for something he could say, anything. He let his bangs cover his eyes. Quietly, he responded. "Listen, I told you to forget it because it can't happen. I have promises and we have a duty. When it's all over, you will go back to your time and I'll-"

"Don't say it." Kagome sobbed. "I understand that there can't be anything. I don't know if I want there to be. All I ask is all I've ever asked. Let me stay by your side. You promised me that."

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm going to bed now. We can go back to the feudal era in the morning." Kagome wiped her eyes and headed for the house.

Inuyasha silently retreated to the god tree as Kagome closed the kitchen door behind her. Slumping down in the doorway, she clutched the stuffed dog to her chest. Gingerly, she rubbed the animal's ears. "I know Inuyasha, I screwed up. I know that you have promises you can't break. But, " She pressed her nose to the stuffed dog's, "I have my promise too. And when this is all over, I will tell you."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Hope you liked it! I promise I won't torture you guys much longer. When they get back, things are going to happen. Also, I wanted to try to highlight some of the other characters, giving a little motivation for what they're doing. Kikyou really isn't a bad character, it's just my opinion that she's been a problem for way too long. And Shippo just doesn't get to have enough fun in most of these fics.

Oh, and about that bonus fic. Only one person gave me a response to whom it should be about, so I am announcing my next fic: a humor one-shot about Sesshoumaru! (and dedicating it to that person v) Be prepared, it's going to get –um –interesting…

Again, thanks to all reviewers! I appreciate each and every one of you!


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 13**

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay! I moved and just started a full-time job. That means a bit less time to write. All right, A LOT LESS time to write. I hope to continue updating about once/ week or two weeks until the story is done. Don't worry, I promise to finish it and it won't be long now! Please check out my new short story, a two-parter entitled: "Broken Mirror." And review! I love reviewers! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. What about Sango? Everyone could use a butt-kicking friend. Boo, they won't share. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

"_Don't say it." Kagome sobbed. "I understand that there can't be anything. I don't know if I want there to be. All I ask is all I've ever asked. Let me stay by your side. You promised me that."_

"_Okay." Inuyasha nodded._

"_I'm going to bed now. We can go back to the feudal era in the morning." Kagome wiped her eyes and headed for the house._

_Inuyasha silently retreated to the god tree as Kagome closed the kitchen door behind her. Slumping down in the doorway, she clutched the stuffed dog to her chest. Gingerly, she rubbed the animal's ears. "I know Inuyasha, I screwed up. I know that you have promises you can't break. But, " She pressed her nose to the stuffed dog's, "I have my promise too. And when this is all over, I will tell you."_

vvvvvvvvvv

Miroku stared longingly at Sango's back. She was currently resting against a nearby tree, her eyes closed in deep thought. For three long days, he had resisted. His hand twitched in response. He sighed. It seemed hopeless for him now. Sango was engaged to Lord Hojo of the distant Hokkaido Island. On top of it all, Lord Hojo was only thirty years old and apparently nothing short of perfection. How had this happened? Miroku sat up for a moment and rummaged through his robes. "No more pocky. Now, I'll never know. Ah, Sango." He sighed glumly. "It may be better this way." With a sigh, Miroku stared down at his cursed hand. A shadow hovered over it.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango stared down at him.

"Ah- hahah- ha-"

"What were you talking about?" Sango titled her head slightly.

"Well, that is-" Her bottom was now in close range. Miroku resisted. It was not his place to touch her if she was betrothed. Supposedly.

"I know I heard my name." She pressed on, ignoring his stupor.

The monk slumped and held his right hand with his left. Self-control was entirely too taxing on a person. She was so close-

"You've been gloomy these last few days. You haven't helped me with our trap either." Sango knelt down beside him. "What's wrong with you?"

Miroku's hand started to drift.

"You haven't even tried to grope me in the last three days!" She shouted.

That was just too much. His hand, of its own accord, reached for the soft, round curves of Sango's bottom. The wind shifted. Birds stopped chirping. Elsewhere, a small fox demon burped. In that split-second, Sango snapped up and promptly bashed Miroku with a strong, resounding slap.

"Pervert!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek a bit, but something wasn't right. "Forgive me Sango-san." He looked away absently.

Since when did Miroku apologize for being a pervert; and since when did he use formalities with her? "What?" Sango breathed, her rage lost.

Standing quietly, Miroku turned to leave.

"Miroku?" Sango said softly. He stopped. "Just what is this about? I've never seen you act like this before, please," she reached out and grasped his shoulder, "tell me what's wrong."

A guilty pang raced through his mind. If she knew he'd been spying on her affairs, he'd be a dead man. If he didn't tell her he knew, she'd probably kill him too. It seemed that Miroku would be digging his own grave either way.

"Miroku, if you don't tell me right this minute-" Sango's rage surfaced again.

"Ah- ha- ha- um-" Miroku turned and immediately paled. She was mad, oh was she mad. Option two was looking better. Maybe he still had a chance? It was worth a try.

"Sango." He knelt on the grass, allowing his eyes to meet hers. The gaze was piercing and Sango froze, her confusion evident. "I know that there are things that stand in my way, and your feelings for me may have changed."

"Miroku?" She frowned. What on earth was he talking about? Did he think she didn't care about him anymore? Sango knew she'd been distant these past few days while she was planning the trap, but really, was he that dense?

He silenced her with his eyes. "Despite this, I have one request." Grabbing her hand lightly in his, he continued. "If you deny me, then I will not interfere again."

"What are you-"

"Sango, please, if I live through this-" his grasp tightened.

"Miro-"

"Would you still live with me and bear my children?"

Sango took a sharp breath. He was serious? Hadn't they been through this already? Apparently, Miroku was that dense. "Idiot." She huffed.

Miroku felt his heart sink. She was rejecting him. Dropping his eyes from her face, he took a deep breath and stood. "Forgive me for making such a-"

Then he felt it; a sharp pain across his cheek. Immediately, Miroku snapped to attention. "What are you thinking?" Sango fumed, rubbing her hand slightly. "Is this some stupid joke? I know I haven't been talkative lately, but that's no reason to act like this!"

"But, Sango-" Miroku tried.

"But nothing! And, if you don't just sit there quietly and listen to me, I'm going to get Hiraikotsu." She added.

Miroku dumbly nodded his reply.

"Now, if you're absolutely serious about all of this, then you already know my answer. Right?"

His shoulders drooped and he refused to meet her eyes.

"Miroku?" Sango tilted her head to the side. "Did you actually think I would change my mind?"

His head shot up, eyes wide. She was going to choose him? "But, what about Lord Hojo?"

"Who?"

"Your betrothed?"

"What betrothed? I don't have a fiancé." She crossed her arms fervently while her eye started twitching.

A look of sheer horror wiped across Miroku's face. He hadn't meant to let that bit of information slip. His horror was immediately replaced by an expression of anger. Sango blinked. The expression clearly read 'I am going to kill Shippo.' She'd seen it many times on Inuyasha. It was discernable from other looks by the sudden popping veins and tinge of red in the eyes. Shippo had been awfully quiet and surprisingly not hungry the last few days. That was always a bad omen.

"Miroku?" She prodded.

The monk started laughing evilly. Sango nervously shifted. "Are you all right?"

"I am going to kill him."

vvvvvvvvvv

In the depths of the castle, a rumbling subsided into nothingness. From the void, a man-shaped shadow floated, grinning widely. "Yes, this will do quite nicely." He said to no one in particular. As his movement stopped, the castle room appeared around him. Naraku flexed his new fingers eagerly. "Boy." At the sound, Kohaku hastened his steps into the room and kneeled quietly on the floor.

"Fetch me Kagura. It is finally time for her to fulfill her use." He said coldly.

Kohaku nodded slightly before rising and leaving the room. He could only guess at what Naraku had in store for Kagura. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Naraku had appeared even more fearsome after this transformation. Kohaku rested his hand on his sickle, one thought dominant in his mind. Naraku needed to die, and it had to happen soon.

Finding Kagura was not a difficult task. She was floating high over the castle in lazy circles, avoiding all contact. "Kagura?" The feather continued to drift with the ever-present wind. He tried again, "Kagura-san?"

"What?" Kohaku strained to hear her reply.

"Naraku has called for you." He kept his tone flat, emotionless.

The feather slipped to the ground as the winds died down. Kagura steeled her mind before strolling past Kohaku into the castle. The boy hurried to his feet. "What does he want now?"

Kohaku thought it best to remain silent.

"Great, I forgot you're practically a mute. Why is it that the only one who talks to me is that bastard Naraku?" She wrinkled her nose as though the name left a bad taste in her mouth. They continued to walk in silence.

"Kagura."

"Naraku."

"It is time. I have a special job for you." He stepped forward into the dim light of the room. Kagura drew back. "I see you have noticed my improved body." Naraku chuckled, his huge body pulsing. "With this new strength, I will be able to remove that thorn, Inuyasha, from my side permanently."

He'd become more powerful than Kagura had ever imagined. The air around him felt thin and debilitating. There was no way that she alone could stop him now. In fact, she highly doubted that any one creature could stop Naraku.

"Kagura."

She straightened again, feeling his icy gaze tear her apart. "Yes?"

"You must travel to the village where Inuyasha and his companions rest. Destroy it all. Lure them out of hiding." Naraku commanded.

"You want us to attack them head on? What happened to all of those brilliant plans-" she choked on her words. Grasping her chest, Kagura slid to the floor.

"May I remind you that I make the decisions?" He chided, squeezing Kagura's heart in his huge hand. Kagura gasped. "Good."

Kohaku stole a sidelong glance to the wind demoness. Naraku could kill him at any time as well. He was of no use to his sister dead. At least not until he had atoned for those he'd slaughtered. He felt cold. Naraku's gaze was on him now. He stiffened.

Seemingly pleased, Naraku released Kagura's heart and continued, "This is a brilliant plan. Inuyasha is without his sword, now is the perfect time to make him suffer." He started to pace. "We will destroy everything he holds dear, and when his rage overcomes him, he will be easily disposed of. Boy." Kohaku desperately tried to meet his eyes, but found it increasingly difficult.

"Yes, Naraku?" He replied.

"You will stay with me at all times. It will be even more satisfying to watch Inuyasha die as his only chance for salvation lies in my grasp."

Kohaku bowed a little, acknowledging his orders, while Kagura remained frozen. She could see it in his eyes; Naraku intended to destroy her once and for all. So this was how it was going to end.

"Kagura." His voice echoed in her mind. "Go now, and take him with you."

Mouryoumaru: her chance at freedom. Kagura shivered inwardly before sharply turning and exiting the castle. If her plan was going to work there was no time to waste.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome stared down the well and sighed loudly. Every time Inuyasha upset her, she forgave him. It was a hopeless cycle. She knew that it was pointless to love the half demon because he could never return her affections. So many times Kagome thought he loved her. It was all so confusing. One minute he was acting like a love struck teenager, but the next he treated her like a tool. She sighed again. Could she really ever tell him and face the rejection?

Behind her, Inuyasha struggled under the bulk of her backpack. "If you sigh one more time, wench, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" She spun to face him, eyes blazing.

"Erg-" He seemed to rethink his decision.

"That's better, now come on, it's already half past ten!"

"Keh. Not my fault you took so long packing all of this junk!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha."

The half demon paused, his ears twitching. Kagome's lips started to form the word he hated most. Surging forward, backpack haphazardly slung over his shoulder, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and leapt into the well. Kagome yelped as she lifted off of the ground and into the depths of the time slip.

Jumping out of the well, Inuyasha tentatively set down the backpack. Kagome struggled in his arms, her body wriggling like a snake. "Damnit Kagome, will you stop that?"

"No! Put me down!" She squealed.

"No way! If I put you down, you're going to say the word!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine! Then don't put me down."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to put me down, then why don't you just carry me to the village?" She asked.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed. Grumbling, he lifted the backpack again and started trotting through the forest. Curiously, Kagome turned her head and Inuyasha thought he saw a tinge of red in her cheeks. It must have been wishful thinking.

vvvvvvvvvv

Shippo fell onto his back, his tiny arms and legs spread out around his overstuffed middle. "I shouldn't have eaten it all so fast-" He hiccupped, "But it was so good!" Miroku was probably driving himself crazy thinking Sango was engaged. He was probably trying to find a way to win her back. This was a truly brilliant plan, Shippo mused. Closing his eyes and ignoring Kaede's call, he settled in to take a nap.

"I'm glad I thought of this." He whispered. "Miroku will eventually find out it's a scam, but by then Kagome will be back to protect me." A short fit of giggles erupted from his throat, causing little tremors all the way down his belly. He cupped his stomach, trying to hold off the painful laughter, but to no avail.

"Shippo-chan." A voice called.

"Maybe now that he's out of candies, I can get toys from him?" His laughter continued.

"Shippo-chan!"

"Wha-" Shippo's eyes widened in panic. "Uh-oh." Without looking, he knew that Miroku had figured it out. He probably wanted to turn him into Shippo pancakes.

"Shippo-chan, you have some explaining to do." Sango tapped her foot.

He was in deep trouble. Miroku he could get away from, but Sango? When she gets mad, all hell breaks loose. Craning his neck, Shippo found Sango and Miroku staring down at him, obviously not happy. "So-" He gulped, "Did the two of you make up yet?"

"Shippo!" Miroku roared. "I'm going to let Inuyasha get you if I don't get to do it myself!"

"And I'll tell Kagome-chan so that she lets him!" Sango added.

The small fox wobbled onto his feet, trembling. "Listen, I can explain!"

"We heard your explanation and it wasn't good enough!"

"But, you figured it out, so no harm done right?" Shippo was backing away now.

"It's not okay!" Miroku shook his fist. "I've spent the last three days making myself crazy! I thought that she had changed her mind! I thought she might leave me! I thought I would have to die because I couldn't be with her!" Shippo honestly expected something nearby to burst into flames.

"You were that worried?" Sango asked in a hushed voice.

Miroku turned to meet her eyes, rage fading. "Of course. Sango, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

She scooted closer. "You mean that? You really want to be with me?"

"More than I want to breathe."

Shippo slipped towards the door.

"Does that mean that you-" She paused, "you really- but what about all of the other women you flirt with?"

"I asked only you to both live with me and bear my children for a reason." He smiled.

Sango blushed as Miroku drew her closer. He swallowed hard, trying to form the words in his head that his heart yearned to say. Shippo turned the corner.

"No matter what happens, Sango, always remember that I love you." Miroku bent down and gently kissed her lips. After a moment, he pulled back.

She attempted to make her voice work. Only a whisper came out. "I love you too, you idiot."

"Is that any way to talk to your betrothed?" He smirked. She scrunched her face, puzzled by his implications. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Betrothed?"

"Well, that is, if you're really not already engaged to Lord Hojo."

Sango smiled. "I'm not, but what makes you think I'd agree to be your wife?"

"Because no other woman would have me?" He grinned.

"You're right." She giggled. Looking around the hut, Sango noticed that something was out of place. "Where's Shippo?"

"That little-" Miroku remembered his anger. "Where did he go? I owe him Buddha's punishment!" With that, he raced out of the hut, spying a terrified Shippo not far away. Miroku broke into a run.

The scene when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Kaede's village was rather odd. Sango was sitting outside the hut, apparently drawing a map in the dirt. Nearby, Shippo was toddling away from a hardly running Miroku. Apparently, when full of pocky, foxes run slower. Shippo huffed. Spying Kagome, the little fox changed his course and headed for the safety of his surrogate mother.

Inuyasha set both the backpack and Kagome on the ground lightly. Folding his arms into his robes, he yelled, "Oi, runt! What did you do this time?"

Without answering, Shippo clutched onto Kagome. "Help me! Miroku wants to kill me!"

"What? Now why would he want to do that?" Kagome eyed Miroku angrily.

"Because he's been playing tricks on me." Miroku slowly approached.

"I'll help ya, monk. He deserves a little punishment now and then." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"No! Shippo is just a kid! He can't defend himself from bullies like you two!" Kagome held him protectively.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan." Sango called.

"What?" She replied. Shippo flinched.

"I said, it's okay. Let them punish him, he deserves it."

"Oh."

Inuyasha let a fang protrude from his mouth.

Miroku pulled out an ofuda.

Sango waved.

Kagome let go of Shippo.

Shippo quivered and passed out.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, worried.

"He's been eating nothing but sweets and he just ran around for the last half-hour. I think he's exhausted." Sango casually stated, walking towards her friends.

"Sugar rush." Kagome smiled. "I guess you'll have to wait to get back at him until after he wakes up."

"Keh."

"I am a monk, I can be patient."

"No you can't." Sango added. Miroku slumped in defeat.

Even Kagome had to stifle a laugh.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kouga stopped running, there was a change of wind and a familiar scent with it. Ginta and Hakkaku tumbled over each other as they tried to stop. They rolled forward and landed in a heap behind Kouga. "What are you two idiots doing now?"

"Um-"

"Never mind. I smell that incarnation of Naraku. She's nearby." He spat.

"How close?" Ginta dusted his legs free of grass.

"Just shut up so I can listen." The two wolves backed down, sitting quietly and waiting for Kouga's report.

Closing his eyes, Kouga sniffed the air. It was definitely Kagura and she wasn't very far away. "Let's go." He started running again.

"Huh?" Hakkaku stumbled, but followed with Ginta not far behind.

"Wherever she goes, Naraku isn't far behind. We'll follow her."

"I was afraid of that." Ginta breathed.

"Just shut up and run, I don't want to lose this chance."

vvvvvvvvvv

Something wasn't quite right. Inuyasha shuffled nervously before stepping outside. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the sleeping Shippo sat in a half circle, discussing the trap. There appeared to be a large open area to the North that the fire had cleared out. No one would be hurt if the battle took place there.

"That's what I was thinking." Sango replied.

"So we know where we're going to fight him, now how are we going to trap him?" Kagome said as she absently ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Well, I thought that we'd use Kagome's shard to get him there, maybe spread word that she's willing to trade it for-"

"For your brother and the Tetsusaiga right?"

Sango nervously spoke, "Y- yes."

"I think it's a really good idea. It's believable." Miroku touched her shoulder lightly.

"So what do we do to get him, then?" Kagome pushed.

"We stage you and Inuyasha with the shard. You two should be okay for a few minutes." Sango paused. "It's not a foolproof plan, I don't know if it's going to work and it's not incredibly detailed or intelligent-"

"Sango, anything is better than nothing." Kagome cracked a cheery smile. "Besides, we trust you."

Miroku nodded.

"Thank you." Sango took a deep breath before continuing.

Inuyasha snapped into a fighting stance and raced outside. It couldn't be. "Stay inside." He commanded.

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha?"

"What's going on?" Sango looked up from her map.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Kagome stated proudly.

"But Inuyasha said-" She started.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?"

Outside, Inuyasha growled. A cloud settled onto the grass along with a two-headed beast. "You bastard. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet Sesshoumaru-sama? Show some respect!" Jaken screeched, shaking his staff.

Inuyasha continued to growl, ready to strike if any sudden moves were made. As if on cue, Kagome raced out of the hut and ran into his back. "Sorry." She stumbled back a bit.

"Get back inside, now!" He shouted.

"Why?"

"Kagome-chan? What is it?" Sango called, stepping outside with Miroku close behind.

Despite the growling and warning, Kagome peered around Inuyasha to spot Sesshoumaru with Jaken and Rin in tow. She gasped.

"Damnit wench! Listen to me!" Inuyasha cursed.

Sesshoumaru's resounding voice cut the air. "Calm your temper, Inuyasha, or I shall have to destroy you after all."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well that's it for now. It's all coming together I promise. I'm planning about 3 more chapters for this story, so we'll see how that goes. We're actually getting to the part that I've had planned since beginning this story. Yeah! Anyhow, please take the time to review. It helps me keep writing and gives me an insight as to what things you liked/didn't like. Thanks to all my readers!


	14. The Final Battle

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 14**

Author's Notes: I know I've been really slow to update! I'm sorry to everyone who's been waiting for more…but pleased to give you the next chapter! Everyone's assembling and it looks like a huge battle is imminent. Things are bound to get exciting now! EDIT: found a few little mistakes and have fixed them, sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. What about Kouga? He's such a charmer, and in good shape too! No? Why not! All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

"_Get back inside, now!" He shouted._

"_Why?"_

"_Kagome-chan? What is it?" Sango called, stepping outside with Miroku close behind._

_Despite the growling and warning, Kagome peered around Inuyasha to spot Sesshoumaru with Jaken and Rin in tow. She gasped._

"_Dammit wench! Listen to me!" Inuyasha cursed._

_Sesshoumaru's resounding voice cut the air. "Calm your temper, Inuyasha, or I shall have to destroy you after all."_

vvvvvvvvvv

"What?" They shrieked in unison.

Sesshoumaru gave a cold stare, "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

"What the hell? You make your big entrance and threaten me and then tell me you want Kagome to take care of your tag along?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome chided from behind him. "It's okay-"

"Wench." He growled over his shoulder. "We ain't takin' care of no more humans."

"But Rin is-"

"No, dammit!"

Sesshoumaru's deep voice cut in, "You would be wise to listen to the girl."

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Kagome pleaded, giving Inuyasha the saddest eyes she could manage.

Inuyasha's gaze remained focused on Sesshoumaru. Something wasn't right. Why would his bastard of a brother want him to baby-sit? No, it was worse than that, he wanted Kagome to baby-sit.

"You know that we are planning to fight Naraku; she wouldn't be safe here." Sango said. She rested the Hiraikostu on the ground in front of her and leaned. "Why ask Kagome to protect her? You've been in dangerous situations before and you've never asked."

Kagome slouched. Leave it to Sango to rationalize things. "Why do you want me to watch her? I'm only human; I'm not as strong as you. So why?" She scooted around Inuyasha's blade, much to his disdain.

The towering demon said nothing, but Rin peered around his legs. For a moment, Kagome thought she saw concern on Sesshoumaru's cold features. "Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama, but Sesshoumaru-sama says that Rin need to stay with you." Rin smiled brightly, "Rin will do as Sesshoumaru-sama asks!"

Kagome felt her heart tugging. The little girl wouldn't really be safe with them, but if Sesshoumaru wanted to leave her, that meant he was going to be in real danger. She couldn't really turn him down. After all, he had saved her life a few weeks ago.

Nervously, Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha. He was still growling and holding a clawed hand over his hip; where the Tetsusaiga should have rested. Miroku and Sango stood in silence, occasionally making eye contact and nodding. There had to be something going on with their relationship, but that was a question for later.

Shaking her mind free of distracting thoughts, Kagome said, "We'll look after her."

"There's no fucking way!"

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it!" She yelled.

His ears drooped slightly, "But we can't-"

"There is one condition." Kagome continued, ignoring his scowl.

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru's expression remained unchanged.

"We can't take Rin with us to battle Naraku. If she stays here with Kaede and Shippo, she will be safe. If we can do that, we will agree to protect her." She managed, trying to keep her voice strong.

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider a moment before nodding to Rin. She giggled and ran forward. After a very awkward rush of hugging and muffled cursing, Kagome found herself standing next to Rin. Inuyasha lay face down in the dirt and Sesshoumaru was gone.

As the spell slowly wore off, Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Damn. He's gone, and now we've got another kid to look after." Mumbling under his breath, he darted out into the woods.

"He's just a little restless, don't worry Rin-chan." Kagome smiled and patted the young girl's head.

"Kagome-chan? Are you really okay with this?" Sango approached her friend slowly.

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru saved my life once. I owe him this much." She gestured to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is really kind!" Rin exclaimed. Then her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Rin wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Sorry!"

Kagome blinked hard a few times and laughed nervously. Sesshoumaru, kind? If he was kind, then Inuyasha was a hopeless romantic. Not in this lifetime. Still, Rin was well cared for and Sesshoumaru was protecting her. "Rin," she said, desperate to break the mental argument before it got too deep, "let's go inside and play with Shippo, okay?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama!"

This was clearly going to be a long night.

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha easily found the god tree as afternoon faded away to evening. Jumping high into its branches, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think. Now there was another innocent in their midst; someone else who could die because of him. "Dammit. Why do I gotta look after another kid? Keh. That bastard. He's probably gone off to find Naraku himself." Inuyasha paused. Why would he go after Naraku? "I don't want to drag any more innocent women and children into this mess, even if she is Sesshoumaru's little brat." He huffed.

But what was he supposed to do? Much as he wanted to deny it, he owed Sesshoumaru for saving Kagome's life. At least now the debt would be paid. Besides, the little girl would be staying behind anyway. That of course brought up another point. "Kagome." He really didn't want her to fight either. "Damn it all."

Either way, he lost. To fail would surely mean death. If they succeeded, Naraku would be dead and the shikon jewel would be whole once more. Kagome would probably- He couldn't finish. "What the hell am I doing? We'll destroy that bastard and she'll be gone! Out of my hair! Back to where she belongs!" Where she belonged. Inuyasha frowned. She was never meant to stay. He'd forced her to stay in the beginning to collect the shards. "But she stayed; she wanted to stay."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not even human and I'm getting so fucking emotional! What the hell is wrong with me?" Settling back against the rough trunk of the tree, he tried to clear all thoughts of Kagome from his mind.

It worked too, for several hours, until he heard her voice. "Inuyasha?"

He cracked an eye open. Sure enough, Kagome was moving gingerly towards the god tree, calling to him. She was alone. What was she doing at night, alone in the forest? Rage building quickly, as it always did, Inuyasha leapt from his place in the tree and dropped to the ground a foot from Kagome's face.

"Ah!" she squeaked.

"What do you think you're doing out here alone?" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist tightly. "You could get hurt!"

"Ouch! Inuyasha, the only thing hurting me right now is you! Let go!"

As abruptly as he'd appeared before her, he released her wrist and back away. What was he doing? He was asking that question a lot lately. Inuyasha let his bangs fall before his eyes as he stepped back. He turned to leave.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome reached for him, but grasped only air as his shoulder jerked from her reach. She twisted and fell to the soft grass below.

"See. All I do is hurt you. So go."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at the immobile half demon. Mentally, she noted that she should never leave Inuyasha to his own devices for very long. Every time he was by himself to 'think,' he came up with something that only pushed her away. It just made her so mad- "Osuwari!"

With a loud grunt, Inuyasha slammed into the ground. He mumbled something that Kagome was sure she didn't want to hear, so she decided that she'd start the conversation. "All right. If this is about Rin, I don't care. She's staying with us now and there's no changing it!" He didn't respond. "If it's not about her, then you'd better explain dog boy, before I say 'it' again!"

"What was the first one for?" Inuyasha shouted, sitting up. "Besides, it's nothing."

"I know better than that, and the first one was for well- making me mad!" She crossed her arms, sitting up cross-legged. "So tell me."

"Keh."

"Sorry, but that's not an optional answer." Kagome scowled.

Inuyasha growled a little, now she was going to go high and mighty on him. It wouldn't work. He wasn't going to divulge his thoughts and emotions to her, no matter how much she and his heart complained. "It doesn't matter!" He strolled back to her side and reached out a hand. There were some instincts he just couldn't fight. Damn those instincts.

Kagome looked slightly confused.

"Relax wench, it doesn't matter. What does matter is this plan. I need to get the Tetsusaiga back and destroy Naraku. The rest can wait until after." He tried hard to stare her into understanding. Her deep brown eyes seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment before she took his hand and stood up, nodding.

"Okay, I won't press the issue, for now. But since you made me talk the last time I didn't want to-"

"Keh, wench! I did not-"

"Remember at the shrine?" He visibly paled, then turned slightly red.

Tilting his head to the side so that Kagome couldn't see, he replied, "I remember, okay?"

"Good, then you're going to promise me something." Kagome said brightly, her ego swelling. At this point it didn't even matter what he was thinking about, so long as she won.

"Huh?"

"Once we defeat Naraku, you'll tell me what was on your mind just now, no matter what it was." She smiled.

"Keh."

"I'll take that as a yes." She chirped, enjoying the blank stare he was giving her. "Now, let's get back to camp, Sango needs to fill you in on the rest of the plan. Come on!" Gripping the hand that still held hers, Kagome pulled him in the direction of the village.

"Oi." Inuyasha stopped dead. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, befuddled. He released her hand and knelt down. "It'll be faster." Silently, Kagome climbed onto his back and they raced off into the cool night air.

vvvvvvvvvv

"So it's settled then." Sango rolled up the piece paper she'd been writing on.

"Right," Miroku continued, "Sango, Inuyasha, and I will be carefully hidden while Kagome negotiates."

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha burst out, bolting to his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"There's no way I'm going to just leave her alone as a target for Naraku! He could fucking kill her before we even get the chance to move."

"He does have a point, Sango." Said Miroku.

"Hmm. Well, what about if Inuyasha stands with her as a bodyguard then?"

"Keh. Fine by me. If that bastard tries something then I'll rip him to shreds."

"Just remember to control yourself, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked softly.

"Well, without the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's demon blood will be unchecked. If he goes out of control the whole plan is off." Sango explained.

"Naraku probably planned it this way." Miroku leaned his head back. "If Inuyasha fights, he will most likely transform and have no chance of winning. I'll bet that Naraku would love it if Inuyasha went berserk and killed us."

Kagome cringed. He was right. If Inuyasha transformed while fighting Naraku, he'd be a mindless killing machine. They'd already proven that force didn't work when it came to Naraku. Wait a moment, hadn't he tried something like this before? "The ogre." She mouthed.

"What?" The room turned to face Kagome.

"Remember the ogre? Naraku was trying to corrupt the last jewel shard and Inuyasha with the evil energy in that place. He's found your weakness."

"Keh. So what? We'll steal the Tetsusaiga back and I'll kill him." Inuyasha pronounced hastily.

"It's not that simple. The timing's got to be perfect." Sango stated.

"And we've got to fool Naraku into thinking the two of you are alone."

"Okay, Miroku. But are you sure you'll be okay, getting Kohaku and the sword I mean?" Kagome bit her lip. This was going to be really dangerous.

"Sango and I will be fine. Worry about yourself. Keep Inuyasha in control and don't let Naraku have the real shard." Kagome absently touched the small pocket of her skirt. It was still there. She relaxed a little. Would he really fall for such a simple trick?

"Keh. I don't need her to look after me!" One glance at Kagome, though, and he felt a pang of guilt. "Okay, relax. I won't transform. I can control my temper."

Somehow, Kagome had a hard time believing him. She took a deep breath before replying. "All right, Inuyasha. But I'm trusting you."

The half demon simply stared, an unusual expression on his face.

"Inuyasha?" she prodded.

"Don't worry." He had to succeed; they had to succeed. They were all putting their trust in him.

"How do we know when to meet him, Sango-chan?"

"Well-"

Kaede, who had been listening quietly, opened her good eye slowly. "I do not think ye need to worry about that."

"What is it, Kaede-sama?"

"I heard rumors in the neighboring village today." She frowned. "It appears that a young priestess has recently left to defeat a strong, dark force."

"What does that have to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha scowled angrily. "Get on with it old woman!"

"Mmm." Kaede's brow furrowed, crease lines forming on her forehead. "The priestess that they spoke of-" she hesitated, "They said that strange creatures followed her-"

"Kikyou." Kagome felt a chill rush up her spine. So she was going to be involved in this as well.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha stiffened at Sango's simple question.

"It is most certainly she."

Kagome paled. "Inuyasha?" He didn't respond.

"How can you be so sure?" Miroku stepped in.

"Because I know my sister. Easy child, easy." She nodded slightly to Kagome. "She has made plans to meet with Naraku at the place that Sango designed." Scanning the room to make sure she still held everyone's attention, Kaede proceeded. "The meeting is supposed to take place tomorrow at sundown."

Kagome couldn't prevent the question from bubbling out. "But why would she do that?"

"My sister does not have much time left on the earth, even in her current state. She wishes to be rid of Naraku before that time comes." Kaede spoke softly, slowly, trying to give it time to sink in. Even she had her doubts about Kikyou's intentions. "What say ye Inuyasha?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened. Naraku's going to be right where we need him. We're going."

And in that fracture of a moment, that one statement was enough to tear the fragile thread that was holding together Kagome's heart. It was clear to her what this situation meant. Kikyou was going to take Inuyasha away forever.

vvvvvvvvvv

"So the undead priestess is there as well?" Naraku chuckled darkly, pacing before Kohaku. "This will be easier than I'd ever imagined. There is no way that she could defeat me now." Still gloating, he glanced over to see Kanna holding a familiar baby. "I do so love destroying all hope."

Reaching out with a long gray arm, Naraku lifted the bundle from Kanna's small arms. "With you around, no one will sense me." He gently caressed the shiny blue stone in the baby's grasp. "How wonderfully vile. I hold the keys to their success and I will dangle them before their eyes as I destroy them." He laughed, deep and hard, with a malevolence that shook the resolve from Kohaku's knees.

The boy kneeled and bent his head to hide his fear. "Milord, should I alert Kagura?"

"No. We will proceed. She will lure them out, Kikyou and all." He said with an icy smile. "Come, I want to watch his suffering first-hand. Let us go and give Inuyasha his long awaited demise." With a wisp of ominous, purple-tinted smoke, they were gone, headed for what Kohaku was certain would be his last battle. He touched the hilt of the sheathed Tetsusaiga gingerly. Hopefully, it would be Naraku's last as well.

vvvvvvvvvv

Everyone was on edge. Kagome kept glancing up from her sleeping bag to check on them. She couldn't sleep. Naraku had her worried enough, but now, Kikyou was involved too. How could she rest knowing that she or Inuyasha might very well die in the battle or to Kikyou? She shuddered, desperately hoping that the latter would not come to pass. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she be a normal teenage girl with a normal boyfriend. But Inuyasha wasn't even her boyfriend; he probably never would be.

Pulling the blankets up to her chin, she let her eyes dance around the room again. With a small sigh, she was able to relax a bit. It seemed that Sango had actually allowed Miroku to sleep right next to her. Granted, his hands were pinned down by Kirara's furry body, but it was an improvement for them, nevertheless. Kagome knew that they'd gotten close over the last few weeks. When the going got tough, those two always pulled together and got through it. Kagome sighed, remembering all the times that she and Inuyasha had gotten close.

Still scanning the room, her eyes came to rest on the snoring Kaede. Poor Kaede, knowing that she was going to lose her sister yet again; Kagome couldn't help but feel pity. Her gaze faltered when it landed on Inuyasha. He was clearly awake.

"Go to sleep." He mumbled.

Blushing at being caught looking, Kagome pulled her head entirely under the covers and turned over. Shippo clung to her arm. The little fox was going to be heartbroken when they told him he couldn't help tomorrow. She'd have to bring him extra sweets next time she visited her time. Her time. What if she never got that chance to go back? Kagome squished her eyes shut and tried to force herself to sleep.

At some point, it must have worked, because the next thing Kagome knew, she was being shaken awake by Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Wake up already, we need to go!" He half yelled.

"Mamma? I don't want to take the test-" she yawned. "I'll feed the cat later-"

Growing impatient, Inuyasha moved a hand to her nose and pinched it closed.

"I'm up! I'm awake!" Kagome gasped. Groggily, she pushed Inuyasha's hand away from her face and sat up, rolling Shippo off of her chest. Inuyasha lifted the fox and shook him awake as well.

"Hey!" he screeched.

"Wake up already." Inuyasha taunted.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean again!"

"Inuyasha." There was a slight rise in her tone.

He gulped and released the squirming Shippo.

"Osuwari!"

SLAM!

Inuyasha crashed into floor of the hut, effectively denting it. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kirara paused in their morning routines for a split second, before continuing on as if nothing had happened.

After the usual morning tirade, the group finally managed to pry Shippo free from Kagome and leave the village. They walked in silence for almost two hours before everything collapsed.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "Damn- it can't be-" He sniffed again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned forward, over his shoulder.

"That bastard."

"Inuyasha, what's wro-" Miroku's throat went dry mid-sentence as he spun around.

"What is it?" The girls turned as well and were immediately horrified. Several miles back, they could clearly see the dark cloud hanging over Kaede's village.

"He attacked the-" Kagome's breath hitched, "we've got to get back!" She tugged at Inuyasha's clothing. "We've got to go save them! Shippo, Rin, Kaede!"

" I know dammit!" Inuyasha lead the group into a fierce run, hoping to make it in time.

vvvvvvvvvv

The winds slashed through people and houses as though they were paper dolls. Kagura hovered high over the village, mostly watching the chaos that Mouryoumaru was inflicting. Every so often, she attacked herself, but there wasn't any fun in it. It was like waiting to die. It was waiting to die, she remembered.

Mouryoumaru swatted a few people high into the air, Kagura deflected them easily. Now, how to control such a beast? Kagura had thought long and hard about how to use the creature. It responded to directions to a degree, but for the most part, Mouryoumaru appeared to be an unstoppable monster. The only person it was showing any affiliation with at this point was Kanna. There might just be a way-

"You."

"Hmm?" Kagura lazily leaned over her feather boat to see a brown speck shouting at her. "So the little wolf has decided to interfere yet again?" She dropped a little lower, but still out of his range.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kouga shouted, growling.

"Oh? I thought it was obvious. I'm just going to destroy this village and lure out Inuyasha. You don't have a problem with that do you?" She taunted.

"I don't give a shit about dog breath, but I'm not gonna sit idly by and watch you destroy a place Kagome cares about!" He kicked the ground, dropping back into a fighting stance. Ginta and Hakkaku, burst through the trees and skidded to a halt behind their leader. He didn't break his stare. "About time you two caught up. We have a little ass to kick here." They started shaking.

At least it was better than boredom unto death. "I don't particularly care, but now that you're here-" Kagura grimly raised her fan and lowered it again. The winds howled and funneled at the wolf prince. Grinning, he tumbled to the side, dodging the blow completely.

"I thought you'd be better this time." He snarled. Ginta and Hakkaku chose to cower at a safe distance.

Kagura glanced from his remaining pack over to Mouryoumaru. He was preoccupied with a barrier over one hut. It didn't want to break. Kouga knew that his friends couldn't be involved this time, he'd lost too many of his pack already. "You two stay back. This is my fight."

Kagura flew a little lower. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

vvvvvvvvvv

"This is not going as planned."

"It seems that Naraku has decided to make the first move." Kikyou pulled an arrow from her quiver, and let her arm drop, holding it loosely in her fingers.

Sesshoumaru watched with a cold stare. "This is a distraction. A lure. Inuyasha will return to fight." When the priestess did not speak, he continued. "But he will be here, yes?"

"Naraku will come. He will bring the Tetsusaiga. His power is immense, but so is his pride." She stated flatly. "He will bring the objects of his destruction so that we cannot use them."

"Oh?" He paused. "What do you intend to do?"

"You will see." As an afterthought, she added, "But I think you will need to get involved, my sister cannot protect the child for long."

Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her face. "This Sesshoumaru will involve himself when he deems it necessary and only then."

Kikyou remained silent.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kouga wiped the blood from his lip. "Heh. Normally, I'd take it easy on a woman, but in your case, I think I'll make an exception!" He laughed, drawing back his wounded arm. Leaping high into the air, the wolf prince punched forward, clipping Kagura's feather as it zoomed past.

"My, my, getting tired are we?" She chided coldly.

"Just getting warmed up." He spat. In truth, Kouga was growing tired of playing cat and mouse with the wind witch. Every time he'd attack, she'd simply dodge and wait to strike at him from afar. Fighting on like this, he'd eventually be killed.

"At least Inuyasha is a challenge; this is child's play." taunted Kagura.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?" He yelled, charging her again.

Several hundred yards away, Mouryoumaru had become tired of endlessly beating against the barrier. Hearing a yell, the creature turned its attention to Kouga and Kagura. It remained expressionless as it flapped its great fleshy wings and sped towards the battle. Below, the remaining villagers scurried from their homes, fleeing in any direction they could.

Kaede breathed heavily. "I think I be far too old for this." she huffed, leaning back against the wall.

"Kaede? Are you gonna be okay?" Shippo asked, eyes bright with worry.

"Aye, for now. Though I do not think that I will be able to last through another attack."

"I should go get Inuyasha! They'll help!" He offered.

"But Shippo, there's monsters out there!" Rin jumped to her feet. "We should stay here, I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama will rescue us."

Shippo had already darted out of the hut. Rin returned to sitting casually on the floor, knees pulled up to her chin. "Sesshoumaru-sama always protects me."

"Be careful child!" Kaede called.

He had to be brave. Peering around the trees, Shippo ducked and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Ignoring the giant monster lumbering in the opposite direction, he tried to focus. He had to get to Inuyasha and Kagome. They'd be able to help. Shippo really didn't want to think about what would happen if Sesshoumaru showed up to help as Rin had said. Shaking his thoughts clear again, the small fox charged forward, heart racing.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome felt her stomach lurch, and it wasn't just because Inuyasha had leapt high into the air again. What if something happened to Shippo, or Kaede? What about Rin? She bit back the tears that threatened to trickle down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh. I hear something." He whispered, setting Kagome lightly on the ground. "Alright you. Show yourself!"

"INUYASHA!" An orange fur ball launched itself out of the bushes, landing pressed against Inuyaha's chest.

"Shippo-chan!"

Inuyasha shifted rather uncomfortably. "Oi, get this runt off me!"

Kagome quickly reached out to snatch the poor fox. "Shippo-chan! You're okay! What happened?"

"It's awful!" He turned his saucepan eyes to the rest of the group. "Kaede put up a barrier to protect us-" Shippo sniffled a little. "But she c-can't hold it. That big monster is there, and so- is Kag-Kagura." He started to cry.

"Keh." All eyes turned to Inuyasha. "Looks like we've got a warm-up." He motioned for Kagome to climb up again. "Let's go. He has some nerve to pull shit like this with me. But I sure as hell ain't gonna let him get away with it."

vvvvvvvvvv

"About time." Kouga smirked.

"Eh?" Kagura raised her fan in curiosity and dared to look around. She blanched.

"What'dya know, you're late as usual." He shrugged, setting his shoulder back into place. "But don't worry, I've taken care of things. I've done all the hard work for ya."

"Keh." Inuyasha landed softly next to the wolf prince, cracking his knuckles and wearing his own fanged smirk. "Figure'd I'd give you a chance to redeem yourself for the last time. Seems like you can't do anything right, eh?"

"We'll see about that."

They were unable to finish their conversation as a menacing flesh blade crashed into the ground between them. "Oh? It seems that the monster is finished watching. Wants in on the action, eh?" Kouga ground out as he rolled to the side, preparing for the next blow. Instead he was met with something even more fearsome.

"Actually, I too am finished watching."

"Huh?" Kagome drew an arrow and stepped back, Miroku and Sango flanking her, while the others just stared ahead, past Inuyasha and Kagura, into the clouds. In the center of the dark cloud hanging over the village, a shadow had taken shape.

"It is time that you gave me what is rightfully mine."

"What happened to him?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know." Miroku held tightly to the beads wrapped around his right hand.

"I'm scared Kagome." Shippo curled closer to her neck.

Sango stood in shock. Her plan had been utterly shattered.

Inuyasha growled low and dug his nails into his palms. "Naraku."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Oh no! The battle's started and all of Sango's planning is ruined! What will they do now? They're really in trouble now! I wanted to bring everyone back together for this fight, because I believe that's how it would happen in the anime (if it ever does in the OVAs we'll see). I promise lots of action and cool battle stuff in the next chapter! Only two more remaining! Enjoy and please review!


	15. Facing Our Demons

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 15**

Author's Notes: I just realized that it has been a month since I updated again! I'm so, so, sorry everyone! I didn't notice that the time had passed so quickly. So, where were we? Yes, they're all set for the final battle! Plan gone out the window? Naraku even more powerful? All players assembled? Check! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And I don't care if you're giving her away free, I DON'T want Kikyou! mutters Cold, undead man stealer! All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

"_It is time that you gave me what is rightfully mine."_

"_What happened to him?" Kagome whispered._

"_I don't know." Miroku held tightly to the beads wrapped around his right hand._

"_I'm scared Kagome." Shippo curled closer to her neck._

_Sango stood in shock. Her plan had been utterly shattered._

_Inuyasha growled low and dug his nails into his palms. "Naraku."_

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome blinked back her terror. Before her now stood Naraku, instantly recognizable, yet monstrously changed. Long black tendrils snaked their way out from his back, twitching with anticipation. Contorted, scaly arms, six in total, jutted out from Naraku's sides. His pale skin had grayed considerably and, she gulped, his face was no longer human. It looked as though someone had stretched it out, pulling the top into several pairs of horns. Lines of purple adorned his cheeks and four dark sockets held glowing, furious red eyes.

Her hands shaking slightly, Kagome managed to pull the bowstring back. Naraku continued to grin as the group stood frozen momentarily. "Naraku!" Kagome yelled, releasing her arrow. It flew, turning pink as it went, cutting through the air. She held her breath as it connected.

The sky brightened, then dimmed. "Oh? Just what were you trying to do there I wonder?" said Naraku.

"It didn't work?" Sango gasped.

"Why didn't it break the barrier? My arrows should be able to hurt him!"

"Dammit! He's got a new trick." Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles. He moved forward, blocking Kagome.

"Not so fast, Inuyasha." One of his scaly arms wriggled free and gestured to his side. "You may want to rethink your actions."

From out of nowhere, two smaller figures walked into existence.

"Kohaku!" Sango held a hand to her heart.

"The Tetsusaiga." Kagome whispered.

"He wants to dangle our victory in front of us, eh? Conniving bastard." Inuyasha spat, "Well, then, we'll just take it from him!" Inuyasha charged in, only to be repelled by a very large barrier.

"What the hell?" He landed in a crouch, skidding along the dirt.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. My power has grown, and now my barrier will not even let you get close." He smirked coldly, eyes blazing. "But try and suffer Inuyasha. I have waited far too long for your miserable death."

Suddenly, Kagome caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Inuyasha!"

He turned. "Wench! Get back!"

Watching Naraku, the group had lost trap of the beast, Mouryoumaru. He now lunged down from above, focusing on Kagome. She started to move as the blade came down, but Kirara reacted faster, snatching her away while the others scattered. That was all the encouragement the group needed to start fighting back.

Setting Kagome unceremoniously on the ground, Kirara continued to run, picking up Sango on the way. Together, they flew high into the air, boomerang ready. Below her, Miroku raced toward Mouryoumaru, a few paper charms in hand. Kagome stood to join them.

"Stay there Kagome-chan! We can handle this!" Sango yelled.

"Keep an eye on Inuyasha for us!" Miroku smiled. "And don't worry."

Her heart fell. Her friends were yet again rushing into mortal danger without her. She was a good fighter too. Why couldn't she help?

"Shit!"

Kagome spun on her heels in time to see Inuyasha slapped backwards by one of Naraku's whip-like appendages. He flew back and hit the ground with a dull thud. Kagome bit her lip. It was going to be hard for Inuyasha not to transform in a battle as serious as this without Tetsusaiga. Miroku was right; she was needed here. Holding Shippo tight against her chest, she watched nervously.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango released her trusted weapon at the monster. It whizzed through the dark air, cutting it crisply spinning right through Mouryoumaru's arm. The boomerang swung around to meet Sango in the air. She surveyed her attack. It had gone through, but the hole was closing up. "Can nothing hurt this creature?" she shouted.

Slinging a charm, Miroku watched anxiously. The charm connected, but after a moment, slipped off, completely ineffective. "It's not truly a demon. I don't know what to do with this thing." he muttered, turning left to avoid a slashing arm.

"Miroku!"

He looked up to see her panicked face. She was focused on the air above him. Following her gaze, he watched as her boomerang slicing through the creature's arm yet again. This time, the arm was damaged enough to fall off. It was currently on its way to the very spot that Miroku currently occupied. Without hesitation, he pulled off the prayer beads and cried out, "kazanna!" The fallen arm was sucked into his cursed hand.

Mouryoumaru roared. His right side bubbled and a new arm struck out as Sango. It connected. With a sharp intake of breath, Sango found herself hurtling in the air. She closed her eyes tight with the pain, and stretched her arms and legs wide to slow her fall. A buzzing sound filled her ears. A moment later, she felt something brush against her outstretched hand. Fur met her touch and Sango grasped it instinctively, pulling herself onto Kirara's waiting back.

She patted the fire cat gently. "Good girl."

"Sango?" Miroku narrowly avoided being stomped into monk goo.

"I'm okay-" she huffed.

Sighing with relief, Miroku darted into a run again. "I think I have an idea! Look!"

Clearing the little dots from her vision, Sango struggled to stare at Mouryoumaru. She paled, "Saimyoushou!"

"Yes, ignore them! Look!" It was difficult to stare past the buzzing poison bugs, but she managed. The creature seemed- shorter. "It must not be able to generate more flesh." she said softly. She understood.

"Ready?"

"But what about the Saimyoushou? If you absorb them-"

"Never mind them, I'll be fine. Ready?" Miroku's face was steeled with determination.

"Whenever you are!" she yelled in reply. There was no arguing with Miroku when he looked like that. Sango mutely prayed for his safety before urging Kirara into a dive, targeting the base of the left wing. The flesh looked thinner there. "Maybe if we do this in parts, we can weaken it so that Miroku won't be poisoned. Kirara!" Pulling around a wide swipe from the creature, Kirara resumed her dive.

Racing to catch up with the flying duo, Miroku did his best to distract Mouryoumaru. "Come on big guy, over here!" Sure enough, an axe-shaped hand crashed down into the grass just behind him. "Close call." he huffed.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Raising his arm over his head, Miroku again pulled the cloth and beads from his hand. "Kazanna!" Sango collected her boomerang in time to watch as Miroku absorbed the wing and several Saimyoushou along with it. It was impossible to see the effect though as she had to avoid being slammed ground ward by two angry fists the size of huts.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kohaku waited patiently behind Naraku. He was fairly occupied fighting Inuyasha at the moment, but that didn't mean that he wasn't watching his back. Nervously, he shifted the blade in his hand. When the opportunity presented itself, he'd have to be ready to strike. If he could just hit the baby, maybe he could do it. Warily, Kohaku turned his attention to his sister, Sango. She had just dodged another hit from the creature, Mouryoumaru. He could only hope that she'd be okay and that she would forgive him.

vvvvvvvvvv

Continuing to watch, Kagome grimaced. Sango and Miroku were having a tough fight, though they hid it well. Inuyasha still hadn't managed to land a hit though. Each time he lunged forward, the barrier repelled him. This wasn't getting them anywhere. To top it off, she couldn't help. No matter how hard she concentrated, Kagome couldn't seem to find any weak points on Naraku. There was no way to get inside the barrier and take the Tetsusaiga. Staring ahead, she noticed something. "Kanna?" What was she doing here with that strange baby?

She thought out loud, "Well, the stone the baby carries conceals demonic energy. That would explain how he got here without us noticing." Kagome tapped her finger lightly against her chin. "That baby is tied to Naraku's humanity, I just know it! But how? Well, it's the only incarnation that can't fight. But what does that have to do with anything? It doesn't matter anyway, we can't get at it." She grumbled with frustration.

"Kagome? You're scaring me." Shippo shivered.

"Sorry Shippo-chan!" Kagome gulped. She'd completely forgotten she was holding him.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Where are you going, priestess?" Sesshoumaru gazed icily at the stirring woman.

"Do you see what I do?" she calmly replied.

Turning his eyes back to the fight below, Sesshoumaru scoffed. "My foolish brother is beating his head against a wall and the others are locked into a battle that they cannot win."

"Look closer."

Frowning, he complied. "The monk is absorbing too much poison." He noted airily. "The slayer is in pain. The wolf will not last long. Naraku is toying with their lives."

"And my reincarnation?"

"She does not appear to be participating."

"Which is why I must now interfere." Kikyou picked her bow up and, with resolve, reached back for an arrow.

"Just what is it that you desire, priestess?"

She paused, as if to consider the question before resuming her walk. Quietly, Sesshoumaru followed. Whatever the priestess was up to, his mission remained the same. The Tetsusaiga, the fang of his father, would be reclaimed.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kouga landed a kick, forcing Kagura's feather into a downward spiral. "It's better if you keep your eyes on your opponent." he scoffed. "You ain't so tough when you're on the ground!"

Her feather disappeared as it approached the dirt. Landing slowly and with astonishing grace, Kagura eyed the wolf prince warily. "It is better if you do not underestimate your enemy." She swung her fan coolly, sending waves of cutting winds forward. Inwardly, she grimaced, if only she could keep a closer eye on Naraku and Mouryoumaru, maybe then she'd have a chance.

He dodged, leaping to the left and tumbling back to his feet. A small hut shattered behind him. Kagura immediately attacked again, but with many more blades. As he moved, one connected with his leg. Kouga winced and rolled heavily to a stop. "Damn." Without his jewel shards, he couldn't keep up. Still, she and the creature had ruthlessly slaughtered his tribe. He would fight until his body crumbled if it meant avenging his pack.

With a grunt, he got to his feet and promptly stumbled. Kouga shifted his weight uneasily. Pain shot through his right leg. It felt like a twisted ankle; he must have landed too forcefully on it after that last injury. Luckily, Kagura seemed once again distracted.

Kagura spared a glance over her shoulder. Just what was Naraku playing at? Without the sword, there was no way that Inuyasha could touch him. Even the priestess seemed powerless to break it. Why not simply kill them and take the shard then? She frowned. Pride. Her eyes widened. It looked like he was trying to poise an attack on the girl while Inuyasha was busy. She had to do something. If the girl died, Naraku would win. Turning back to the wolf, Kagura scowled as he stood again. Didn't he know when to quit? An idea struck her.

"You are a fool to continue." she called.

"Oh yeah? Well you're the fool!"

"Idiot. Your remaining time could be much better spent."

"Huh?" Kouga stared up puzzled. Just what was she implying?

"You really are dumb." Kagura whispered, pointing carefully to her left.

Keeping one cautious eye on the wind witch, Kouga looked where she'd indicated. Inuyasha was being smashed into the ground by several black tendrils. Nothing unusual there. The monk and the slayer were swarming around the monstrous creature, striking fruitlessly. Kagome was standing back, bent down and talking to the little fox. This had to be a trick- His thoughts froze. A single tendril was snaking its way along the ground, looping away from the others and heading straight for-

"Kagome!" He yelped, running heedless of Kagura and his throbbing leg.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome absently held Shippo tighter as Inuyasha was lashed into the ground yet again. Silently, she prayed that he wouldn't transform. "Kagome- you're squeezing too tight!" Shippo squeaked, clamoring out of her vice-grip hug.

"Sorry!" she blinked and set Shippo onto the dark grass below.

"Inuyasha-" Shippo hid behind her leg. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Sure he will." Kagome coaxed. "He's invincible, remember? It'll be alright." Holding her tears back, she patted the little fox gently on the head. Bending down, she continued, "Do you remember your mission, Shippo-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to protect Kaede and Rin-chan, right?" She tapped his nose lightly.

"Kagome-"

"Nope, no complaints, you promised." she chided.

"Oh, okay." Straightening up, he puffed out his chest. "I'll keep them safe! But you have to promise too!"

"Shippo-chan?"

"Promise me that when it's over, you'll come back."

"Of course, Shippo-chan!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"Promise?" his eyes were wide, but set with determination. It almost made her cry.

"I promise."

Once the child was out of sight, Kagome found that she could no longer hold the tears back. They fell freely now as choked sobs fought their way out. "I've gotta do something." she whispered. There just had to be a way to help Inuyasha, but she couldn't even scratch Naraku, let alone fight him. Kagome blinked hard, a dull glow from her skirt pocket pulled her gaze down. "Wait. I've got the shard, I can feel it here. Why isn't he going after it?" Kagome let her eyes trail up to meet Naraku's, shivering slightly at the coldness there. Why was he leaving her alone when she couldn't attack and she possessed the last pure shard? She stared deeper, trying to uncover something, anything-

All the while, Naraku's tendril snaked along the ground, waiting for the right moment.

"Kagome!" The deadly attack drew nearer and Kouga forced himself to dive forward.

She broke the stare. "Kouga-ku-" Kagome felt herself knocked back by the force of Kouga's charge. He pulled her tight against his own body before they rolled into the dirt.

"Wha-"

"Don't talk." Kouga grumbled. "Move!" He cringed as a wave of pain rushed over him. "Naraku, that bastard."

Kagome stood, quivering a little. "Kouga-kun, what happened to you?"

"I said move!" He rolled her back to the ground to avoid another attack from the lone tentacle, ending up covering her with his body. Leaning back, he ground out, "Naraku's targeting you too, he'll kill you if you're not careful-"

"Kouga-kun!" His words were cut short as the tendril crashed through his chest. Kagome just stared up at him, watching his eyes roll back. Suddenly all of his weight was on her and she could scarcely move. "Kouga-kun, kouga-kun, kouga-kun-" she repeated, panicking.

"Kagome! Dammit! I'll fucking tear you apart!" Apparently, Inuyasha had caught on. On top of that, he was still controlled enough to construct small sentences, and that was a good sign.

She wriggled free of Kouga's limp body, her eyes wide. "Please be alive, please be alive-" Laying him down cautiously, Kagome for a pulse. She waited, pleading with her mind; Kouga had to be okay. There. After a few seconds, she found his pulse, weak, but still there. He was still alive. "This is the second time you've nearly died, this time was my fault too, I didn't- I couldn't-" she sniffled, looking away.

"Inuyasha?" She saw him then, standing up a few yards before her. He was bleeding from a large gash across his chest; his eyes tinged with red. Swallowing hard as her stomach lurched, Kagome quickly pulled a hand to her mouth to hold back the nausea.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Naraku coolly taunted, "Do you not care for my little game?"

Inuyasha just growled.

"Please Inuyasha! Don't transform! You have to fight it!" Kagome yelled.

"I know, wench! Besides, I don't need to be a fucking demon to kill this bastard!" He put a hand to his gash and drew blood under his claws. Swinging forward he released several red blades.

They bounced harmlessly off of the barrier.

"It seems that this dog cannot learn any new tricks. Perhaps we should put him down?" With an evil cackle, Naraku sent four of his tentacles at Inuyasha, each from a different direction. The jewel shard in Kagome's pocket flickered.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Miroku, you've got to stop this! It's killing you! There's nothing to heal you here! This won't be like Mt. Hakurei, you'll die!" Sango pleaded from overhead, narrowly missing another of Mouryoumaru's strikes.

"Then let me finish this!" Miroku clenched his teeth as he fought for consciousness. He was kneeling now, supporting his right arm with his left and breathing hard. Miroku forced a smile. He probably wouldn't survive at this rate; he'd already taken in more of the insects then he'd thought possible. "I've got to do this."

"No! I don't care, you can't!" pleaded Sango.

He was going to do it.

"Please!" She forced Kirara to fly at Miroku as fast as she could.

The winds began to swirl and Mouryoumaru grumbled angrily.

Kirara started to pull away. "No Kirara! Keep going! We'll make it!"

"Kazanna!"

The tug of the winds was strong, but Kirara was far enough away to stay in the air. Sango grabbed her fur. "Why? Why won't you listen to me? Either of you!" Her eyes watered uncontrollably. "I can't just watch him die!"

"Sango-chan?" Kagome hissed, hearing her friend's wail. She turned in time to watch as Miroku sucked in the rest of Mouryoumaru, along with everything else in the area. "Saimyoushou-"

There was a cacophonous roar as the last part of the monster was absorbed, but Miroku wasn't closing the void.

"Miroku!" Shrieked Sango. Kirara finally complied and arced around, landing swiftly behind Miroku. "You've got to close the kazanna!" she begged, grabbing his shoulders roughly.

"I- can't-" he tried.

"You can! And you will, I'll help you!"

"But you'll be-"

"No. I'll be fine!" she replied, failing to put any cheer in her voice.

Slowly, Sango reached forward and took his left hand; it was still holding the beads and his other arm firmly. "Now, on three. One-" she held his outstretched arm with her other hand. "Two-" Miroku lifted his left hand, grasping the cloth as well. "Three!" In a whirl of motion, the cloth and beads settled around his cursed palm and the winds ceased.

"We did it! You see!" She hugged him from behind.

"Miroku?" Sango's face fell. He wasn't responding. Moving to see his face, she blanched. He was deathly pale and his hands had turned cold. "Miroku?" she rasped.

"S-san-go-" he wheezed.

"I told you that was too much! I told you! I tried- I tried to-"

"I kn-ow."

"But I-"

"Shh." Miroku forced himself to stay awake through sheer will. He had to let her know now. "San-go. I- I- love yo- u. P- pleas- se, li-ve. Fo- for me-"

"Miroku!" she pulled his hand to her face. "Please don't say that. You're not going to- You can't! I'm going to be your wife, remember? I need you!" Sango felt her face grow hot, but she didn't care. What did it matter if Miroku wasn't with her anymore?

"San-go-" His eyes slid closed and he slumped over.

"No." she whispered in disbelief. "You can't be-" She cried; cried in front of her mortal enemy and her friends without shame. He killed Miroku. It was all his fault. "Damn you Naraku!"

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome fell to her knees. Not Miroku; he couldn't be. "Sango-chan-" She watched as the slayer rose to her feet and grabbed her boomerang. Sango's bangs hid her eyes as she walked towards Kagome. Her steps grew faster and Kagome stared, wide-eyed as her friend broke into a run at Naraku.

"Damn you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, successfully interrupting the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku.

"Oh, she looks a bit upset, wouldn't you say?" Naraku mirthlessly grinned. "Boy!"

Kohaku gulped mutely. Now he was supposed to attack his sister? When she'd just lost someone else important to her?

"Boy? I gave you an order!"

"Yes milord." Kohaku stared ahead, playing the role of the puppet. Maybe he could- His mind raced, he had one chance and he was going to have to take it.

"Kohaku?" Some of the rage drained out of Sango's features and she slowed her approach, stopping just shy of the barrier a hundred yards away from Kagome. "Kohaku!"

"Now, destroy her."

"Yes milord." Kohaku started to spin his chain overhead. He had to wait for just the right moment. Naraku was watching him now, but his eyes were moving to Sango. Good.

There was a thud. Sango dropped her boomerang. Her tears were obvious to the world now. "If you must kill me, then please, kill me!" she wailed. "I can't take it anymore! You say to live, but I can't live without you!"

Kagome froze, horrified. She loved him that much? What if- What if the same thing happened to Inuyasha? Could she go on living? She bowed her head; she understood her friend's plight. An icy chill rolled down her spine.

"Oh? How sad. Let me put you out of your misery; I will even allow your own brother destroy you."

Kagome couldn't watch anymore. Where was Inuyasha?

"Now you should know better than that, Inuyasha!" Suddenly, several of Naraku's tentacles reached around to his flank and grasped something that howled.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped.

"Fool. You thought you could sneak up on me?"

A snarling Inuyasha was lifted off of the ground by four tentacles, now constricting around his body. A snapping sound made Kagome flinch. She stared again, his eyes were still golden and there were no stripes on his cheeks. If he hadn't changed, then there was still hope.

A clang of metal made Kagome turn her head. It all happened in slow motion. Kohaku's blade swung forward, then back as he turned. The weapon darted out for the child in Kanna's arms. She stood still, unprotected inside the barrier. Naraku dropped Inuyasha to the ground in order to focus his attention on the events behind him. The tentacles reached for Kohaku, two were sliced clean in mid-air but the others did not falter. Kagome watched the terrified and determined face on Kohaku as the tendrils pierced his body. The blade stopped short of Kanna and Kohaku's body crashed to the ground.

Time finally caught up and Kagome thought that she should run, but her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't flow. She wanted to shout to Inuyasha, but her voice had gone. Instead, Kagome sat entirely stiff, blankly watching Naraku collect Kohaku's shard and Sango slumping to the ground in a heap. Inuyasha had gotten up for some reason, but her mind couldn't make sense of anything that was going on. It had to be some kind of nightmare.

"So you tried to betray me? Useless." he chortled. "And you-" He regenerated his two tendrils. "Kagura, I knew you were a traitor, but you have proved that you no longer serve a purpose. To openly attack your master, really." Pulling something small and red from the void that surrounded him, Naraku clenched it tightly. Kagome wearily tilted her head back and followed Kagura's body as it shook and crashed to the ground, motionless.

Inuyasha was distantly aware of Kagome's fear. He tried to force the demon blood down, but it surged with every blow he took. Nothing was hurting Naraku, he'd failed his friends, he'd failed Kagome. All he could do was growl an apology.

The smell of death and destruction surrounded her and she trembled. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Kagome was left helpless to watch as Inuyasha could control himself no longer. The familiar streaks of purple were tracing their way along his face, his teeth growing longer, claws becoming sharper, eyes bleeding red.

In her prone state, Kagome was vaguely aware that Naraku's attacks were aimed at her. Inuyasha kept running and slashing in their wake, blocking the deadly strikes with his body. Each time, he howled in pain, but continued his assault.

"Yes, Inuyasha. That's it. I want you to suffer as long as you can."

The jewel shard at her hip had nearly dimmed to black.

vvvvvvvvvv

"How much longer do you intend to watch?" said Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou returned his stare for a moment before speaking. "I must wait for the right moment."

"I see." He replied, expression unchanged.

Kikyou would have smiled, but every movement was becoming taxing for her body of clay. She had to wait. Wait for Naraku to finish killing Inuyasha and go for the shard. Then, Naraku would meet his end and her revenge would be complete.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Please don't kill me for ending it there! I promised you two chapters and this is the first of them! It's all boiled down to this point where Kagome, Kikyou, and Inuyasha are the pivotal characters. To remind you, the plan was to meet with Naraku elsewhere, try a trade with a false shard (on her neck), then when exchanging, grab the Tetsusaiga so that no matter what, Naraku wouldn't have the last shard…it didn't exactly go as planned at all. So why invest the time in the planning? Because that's what I think the group would have done. Anyhow, look forward to the final chapter, I promise a conclusion and perhaps, surprises? Please review! Let me know that you're still interested!


	16. When This is All Over

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 16**

Author's Notes: I know it's been very serious and kind of dark lately. Believe me, I like having a fair mix of humor and romance as well, but the story just led me that way. So this chapter is for all of you fans who are ready for their laughs and fluff! Yes that's right, we have fluff again! Thank you for sticking it out with me. Also, there was just too much to cram into this chapter to finish the story; so there WILL be an epilogue. (sorry about that, but it's the price for a quicker update and full story) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own my fanart! So there! (http/aefrae. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

"_How much longer do you intend to watch?" said Sesshoumaru._

_Kikyou returned his stare for a moment before speaking. "I must wait for the right moment."_

"_I see." He replied, expression unchanged._

_Kikyou would have smiled, but every movement was becoming taxing for her body of clay. She had to wait. Wait for Naraku to finish killing Inuyasha and go for the shard. Then, Naraku would meet his end and her revenge would be complete._

vvvvvvvvvv

"Pathetic."

Inuyasha howled as his back made contact with the ground yet again. He slashed furiously at the tentacles pressing him down, crushing him. Gradually his movements weakened, he labored to breathe; the injuries he'd sustained were making his body scream in pain. With a whoosh of air and a crack, Inuyasha felt the air forced from his lungs. His arms fell limply to his sides though they were quickly bound by something dark and slimy.

"Inuyasha, I believe you are finally ready." Naraku's deep voice rang out. "For you see, I have won. And you are powerless to stop me." Grinning, Naraku watched Inuyasha's head lull to the side, his eyes wide with pain and fury. He slowly glided up to Kagome, reaching out with one gray, scaly arm.

She gasped involuntarily, her body stiff and unmoving. Her mind whirled. She had to move; she had to get away, do something! "N-no-" she muttered, her voice weak, throat dry. "You, y-you c-can't-"

"I can, priestess and I will."

Her muscles tensed. Silently, she willed her arms to move. If she could just make him take the bottle around her neck, maybe she could give Inuyasha some time to-

"Do not think that you can fool me so easily." Naraku said. "I know that you have the shard there-" He indicated her pocket. "Now give it to me and I will delay your death."

It was too late. Inuyasha's blank face stared at her, Sango was out cold, Miroku was surely dead; this time there wasn't anyone to save her. Kagome paused, remembering Sango's words. Could she just back down and die? Moreover, could she go on living with all of her friends dead? The fading green of Inuyasha's eyes sent her into tears again.

"Tsk, tsk. I had hoped you'd beg for your life."

A sharp jolt shot through her body. It was only when breathing suddenly became more difficult that she noticed the claws piercing her flesh. They withdrew and she tumbled to the side. Kagome's vision started to blur. Something red and sticky was running over the grass and dirt next to her. She felt something cold near her leg and shivered. Everything was becoming cold. Her eyes watered as the life slowly drained out of them.

vvvvvvvvvv

He felt like a prisoner in his own body. Every breath was labored, everything hurt. He had to survive, had to protect- to protect her-. Inuyasha's vision became clear enough to see her. If she was alive, then he could relax. But something wasn't right. His enemy was preparing to strike! If she didn't move then- Inuyasha growled low despite the agony. She couldn't die! He was her protector! He lived for her- Without her, what was the point? Darkness fogged his eyes.

vvvvvvvvvv

"What are you waiting for, priestess?" Sesshoumaru cast a cold glare towards the woman standing, bow drawn, arrow taught, next to him.

"I must wait." she whispered, eyes focused ahead.

Just what could she be waiting for? Naraku had just picked up the jewel. How much longer could she wait?

"It will happen momentarily." Kikyou recited.

It didn't appear as though anything else would happen, with the exception of the young girl's death. Naraku picked up the shard as it turned completely dark. The final shard was lifted to the larger jewel and with a glint of energy, it was whole. Its depths sparkled and swirled with a wholly unnatural light. The jewel continued to sparkle, even as it darkened further.

"Finally it is mine! I will be free of my humanity at last!" cackled Naraku. He inspected the jewel close to his face, as if to make sure it was real.

Kagome wandered aimlessly in her mind. It was dark, barely lit by some unseen source. Something pricked at her memory, but she ignored it. Why was it so dark in here? She felt like shivering too; it was becoming so cold. What was she doing here? A laugh echoed somewhere distant. "Hello?" she tried, but no sound came out. Again, she heard the laughter, then distinct voices. They seemed to be talking together-

"I wonder where she is?" came a small voice.

"Don't worry Shippo-chan, she always comes back." cooed a girl.

"And I'll bet Inuyasha's already gone to look for her." a man said merrily.

The voices faded, and Kagome fumbled through her mind, trying to find their identities. One of them had said a name, right? What was it? There was something so familiar about them all. Shippo? Inuyasha? What strange names. She felt sleepy. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and rest, in a blissful, dreamless sleep.

"Keh. What took you so long?" scoffed another voice.

Why wouldn't they just stop so she could sleep?

"She's not your woman!" A face flashed across the darkness, growling.

Huh?

"Oi! You're not going home wench!"

A flash of red and silver crossed her vision.

"Kagome!" A boy's face was screaming her name.

Had something happened to her? Where was she? Who was this-

"Kagome!" piped a child's voice this time. Someone small, with a bushy tail and bright eyes- She knew him!

"Kagome-chan?" That was- her friend. Sango! It had to be Sango! And-

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku!

"Wench." That was-

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes. Why would this person make her cry? Why in so many of these flashes, did he seem sad or angry? She clutched her eyes closed as a ripple of pain ran through her. It hurt. Wait a moment? Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and this person, they were all- she was- dying! Realization washed over her. If she didn't do something, they were all going to die! "Inuyasha." His name became clear in her mind. She had made a promise. How could she have been so selfish, wanting to just die.

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, her sightless eyes watering.

"Hmm?" Naraku glared at the bleeding priestess. "You still have the energy to speak? My, but how you make this difficult on yourself." He looked to the black jewel. "I will just have to test my new power on you."

Naraku lifted the shikon high over his head. "I will finally rid myself of you!"

Then, it happened. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw the movement.

"Inuyasha-"

"What?" Naraku stared at the jewel in his hand, something glistened inside it. "You!" Turning his many eyes to the ground, he saw her, eyes blank, hands clasped inexplicably around his ankle.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome didn't know where she was, only that she wanted to live- No, she had to live! They all did! Something burned inside her and she let it. She'd made so many promises, and now she was going to keep them. She loved them all! She would tell Inuyasha! He would know that she loved him! Her friends were relying on her! Inuyasha needed her! For once, she wasn't going to be a damsel in distress; she would be strong!

Bright pink light shot from her grasp, searing Naraku's flesh. He tried to move, but found that he was rooted to the spot. The jewel refused to fall from his hands; it instead joined in the brilliant glow.

vvvvvvvvvv

A twang to Sesshoumaru's right caused him to turn. The undead priestess, Kikyou, had finally fired her arrow. Its blue hue was almost unnoticeable as it sped into the light. The arrow disappeared.

"It is done-" huffed Kikyou, stumbling slightly.

"What is? You have done nothing."

"Have I?" she replied coolly. "I believe my strike was true."

He turned back to the fight, but nothing could be seen beyond the shining light.

"It is time-" sighed Kikyou. Without another word, she walked forward into the glowing brilliance.

vvvvvvvvvv

Light blazed before her eyes, but she could not see. Kagome only knew that something was happening, and she was connected to it. The warmth that she had felt so strongly at first was fading. A chill crept from her fingertips, but she was unable to move them. She was surprised that she could feel her fingers at all.

"Kagome."

That sounded like- but how could she be here?

"Kagome." Kikyou repeated, placing a hand near the young girl's shoulder. A spark shot out at her and she recoiled slightly.

Naraku howled in fury. "How did you break my barrier? What are you doing?"

Ignoring his cries, Kikyou continued, "Kagome. You must destroy him."

Kagome's blank eyes swiveled up to meet Kikyou's. "I know you can hear me. I know you want answers to many questions, but I cannot provide them." Kikyou let her gaze wander to Inuyasha for a moment before frowning. "Much as I do not care to admit, you are the only one who can destroy Naraku and Onigumo for good."

She didn't have much time left. "Listen. You have already begun the purification on your own. I will help you to finish it."

"Ki-"

"Shh, save your strength; you will need it."

Kagome's mind was spinning. Kikyou was being nice to her? Helping her? The only time she ever helped was when they were both in mortal danger. But what if Kikyou was here to take Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured weakly.

Kikyou frowned when Inuyasha's body moved slightly at her small cry. He lived; for her reincarnation. She shivered. Her waning energy seemed to be drawn into the future priestess. She didn't have any time to waste. "Kagome." she commanded.

Kagome stared, her face set in determination, but eyes filled with tears. If he could be happy, then she'd do whatever it took. "Tell me- wh-what- to do-"

Above them, Naraku's body was continually disintegrating and regenerating.

"Now, focus on that warmth inside of you. Bring it out, push it from your hands." Kikyou slowly touched Kagome's shoulder. It burned, and she hissed softly. Naraku's regeneration slowed slightly as the jewel in his hands started turning pink. "Good, now-"

The jewel's pink hue was filling with gray.

"No." It wasn't enough. Something was holding back Kagome's power. Warily, she checked the girl's wounds. They were slowly healing. The problem was something else entirely. "Kagome. You must force out all emotion. Focus only on the warmth."

Kagome furrowed her brow, trying to let Inuyasha and her friends slip from her mind. She concentrated as hard as she could, but only noticed the warmth fading away. Her body shook with cold.

Was the girl not trying? If anything, she was taking a turn for the worst. "Are you not focusing?"

"I- I- am b-but- cold- so- cold-"

"Try again!" Kikyou clenched a hand to her chest, it was getting harder to breathe. Her soul wanted to rejoin Kagome's; it tugged at her very being.

Meanwhile, Kagome's mind and body were aching. The warmth was fading away and her focus was waning. Inuyasha's face passed across her mind for a moment. It was so warm-

Pink flared from Kagome's fingertips as it had before. Kikyou watched it with suspicion. What was the girl doing?

"Inu- yasha-" she rasped.

Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha? That should dull her focus, but then- No, it couldn't be? "Kagome," she tried, "I want you to focus on Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

Kikyou watched baffled as the pink energy grew in brightness, becoming dominant again in the shikon jewel. Her knees gave out and she leaned fully against Kagome. Her clay flesh cracked. "So this is how it has to end?" she placed her other hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome. We were never meant to meet. I live only for revenge. I was born of hatred and remorse. But this is how it must be. We will destroy Naraku and I will have the revenge I longed for." She struggled to speak; her body was quickly dissipating. "But do not make the same mistake I made. Let nothing get in the way of living your life as you choose." Kikyou turned one last half-hearted smile to Inuyasha. He was standing now, watching Kagome, eyes filled with worry and unspoken emotion. Those eyes said it all; he had finally made his decision. "I free you from the past. Both of you. I will be able to find peace knowing what will become of my soul-"

"Kikyou?" Kagome gasped, feeling a small burst of energy. "She's gone- her- the piece of my soul-" It was back. Kikyou was gone forever. There was no time to think about her right now! Kagome steeled her nerves. "Concentrate. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha-"

It felt like the dwindling fire inside of her erupted into a mighty blaze. Memories of her friends flooded her mind in mass. She remembered Shippo's smiling face greeting her every time she arrived in the past, Sango's knowing smiles when they talked about the boys, Miroku's lecherous habits, Inuyasha's concerned eyes; his arms holding her close; his lips on hers-

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha didn't know what had happened. He only knew that he was standing up and the he was in control of his mind. Kikyou was staring at him, but her image was fading. Then, she was gone. Kagome was lying on the ground, wounded and holding tight to Naraku's leg. "What the fuck?" he growled out. "Kagome?" Inuyasha shuffled towards her.

"Here. You will need this."

Inuyasha was face to face with his older brother. "You?"

"Here." Sesshoumaru held out the Tetsusaiga, his hand slowly burning. "Take it."

Snatching the sword away, Inuyasha held it in front of himself. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Be sure not to lose it again." With that, Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away.

"What was he-" he was cut off by Naraku's loud roar.

"You cannot destroy me! I have unlimited power! I am no longer human! I will not die!" he shouted.

Inuyasha didn't want to believe him, but Naraku was regenerating, no matter how much Kagome- Kagome? She was doing all this? "Kagome!" He felt anger welling up inside of him. What could he do? The Kongousouha would be able to take Naraku out. Inuyasha didn't know how he knew it could, but he was absolutely sure of it. He drew the Tetsusaiga back, preparing to swing, but the sword didn't pulse. Why wasn't it reacting? "Dammit! What's wrong with this thing? Kongousouha!" he tried again, but nothing happened.

Maybe his bastard brother had cursed it. Then, he remembered. The last time he'd tried that attack, he'd hurt Kagome. Somehow, he was worried that it would happen again.

"What good is this damn thing if I can't use it when I need to?" he grumbled.

"Inu-yasha-"

"Kagome!" he called, drawing the Tetsusaiga back again. "Listen you," he growled at the blade, "I'm gonna shred Naraku to bits, and protect Kagome! So work!" Inuyasha closed his eyes in concentration. "Kongousouha!" Shards of diamond erupted from the blade, curiously controlled into a linear formation. Naraku only had the chance to glance in his direction before the attack hit him, tearing what was left of his flesh, leaving only ash behind.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's shadow growing nearer. Then, she saw the light flare once more before she drifted back into the warm depths of unconsciousness.

vvvvvvvvvv

"I think she's waking up!"

"Wha? Kagome-chan!"

Slowly, Kagome blinked her eyes open into the blinding sunlight. "Wh-" Her throat was dry, and words were difficult to form. "S-Shipp-po-chan."

"I'm right here Kagome!" Something warm and solid pressed against her left side in what she assumed was a hug. Her right side felt like something heavy was pressing her into the ground. For the moment, she ignored it.

"Water-" she managed.

"Hurry up, Miroku! Bring that here!" Sango shouted.

"Miroku?"

Kagome felt an arm slide behind her back. Then, she noticed the cool water against her lips and madly attempted to swallow it. About half of it dribbled down her cheek. She heard a low growl.

Trying hard to focus her eyes, she met the worried gazes of Sango and Miroku. "Sango-chan! Miroku!" Kagome wanted to hug them, but something was keeping her right arm from moving. "Oh no, am I paralyzed or something?" she whispered. There was that growling sound again. Was it her stomach?

"Para- what?" Miroku questioned.

"Paralyzed, like when you can't move your arms or legs anymore. I can't move anything on the right side of my body." she said.

"There's a reason for that-" Sango started.

"-But it's not that para-liee-zed thing!" chortled Shippo.

"Huh?"

Miroku grinned widely and pointed to her lap. Feeling curious and very afraid at what Miroku might be talking about, she glanced down and nearly fell backwards. Two furry triangles twitched precariously atop a head of silvery hair. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

She expected him to jump into a fighting stance; she expected him to bolt off of her and save his butt with an excuse. She did not expect him to curl further into her lap, snuggle against her leg and squeeze her around the back. Everyone else seemed equally shocked as their eyes went inhumanly wide.

"Inuyasha just, he did-" stuttered Sango.

"Oh my! Such a bold move Inuyasha!" Miroku teased.

Kirara turned to see what was going on, then curled back up to sleep.

Shippo just laughed hysterically.

It was the laughter that woke Inuyasha, like an alarm clock that just won't snooze any more. He groggily came to his senses and lifted his head from Kagome's lap yawning. Sitting back, he scratched an ear lightly. "What?" All eyes were on him now and it was making him irritable. "What? Is there a demon behind me? Do I have something on my face? Come on?"

"I'd say mud, wouldn't you?" laughed Shippo.

"Oi! What are you laughin' at, runt?"

"Inuyasha-" rang Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha's head spun rapidly to face her. He then realized their position and had about three seconds to lean back into a sitting position.

"OSUWARI!" she screamed, scooting back out of the way.

His face met the dirt as quickly as she realized what she'd done.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm sorry, you just- and I was-" She clapped her hands together and leaned forward a bit. "Please forgive me?"

"Mmph." he muttered.

She looked around as Inuyasha struggled from the ground. The village was in shambles. There was blood everywhere, including hers, she acknowledged with a queasy stomach. It looked like she had woken up exactly where she fell asleep. Where she fell asleep? The questions found their way to her mouth. "What about Naraku? How are you all okay? What happened? Why was Inuyasha in my lap!" her last question made her blush furiously. Thankfully, Inuyasha was still prying himself free of the spell.

"Slow down, Kagome-chan!" chided Sango. "We don't know that much right now. We were hoping you might be able to explain a little."

"We'll tell you what we know." Miroku replied calmly.

vvvvvvvvvv

"So you thought you were dead?" Kagome was almost in tears.

"Yes. It felt as though my blood were boiling inside me. I couldn't breathe. I just blanked out, and then I heard Sango yelling and crying. I think that I fought consciousness for a while, but I'm not sure."

"Well, you know what happened after that, Kagome-chan." said Sango wearily. She must have been referring to her brother's second death and her fainting.

Kagome knew that it would do no good to bring up the bad memories all over again so she hastily glossed over it. "Yeah."

"Kohaku- He was very brave." Sango sniffed. Miroku slid over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Kagome noticed the way that Sango leaned into it and smiled in spite of the sadness she knew her friend must be feeling.

"But we don't know about anything afterwards."

"Yes, could you tell us what happened after we-" Miroku searched for an appropriate word. "After we fell unconscious?"

"Well," she searched her memory. "I remember watching it all happen, like I was on the sidelines. I watched Naraku destroy Kagura. Then, Naraku went for me and Inuyasha lost control. Naraku pinned him down and- and- I thought you were all going to die." Tears slid from her eyes unbidden. To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't yell at her for crying. He just let his ears droop.

"Then what happened?" Shippo asked.

"Okay, well, after that, Naraku, he-" Hastily, Kagome grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it a little.

"Oi! What are you doing, wench?" Inuyasha flushed.

"Here. I know he attacked me. I felt them pierce me right here." But there weren't any scars. It was as though nothing had happened. She touched the spot where the wound should have been and winced. "It still hurts!" She tried again and once again, felt a twinge of pain. "It was all real. But then- he really did- and I-"

"Kagome-chan. What happened?" Everyone eyed her intently.

"Naraku attacked me and took the last shard. He had the whole jewel. I think I blacked out, but I kept hearing your voices." she blushed and tried very hard to avoid eye contact with Inuyasha before continuing. "Then, there was this bright flash, and I was fighting Naraku somehow-"

"What did you do Kagome-sama?" Miroku looked at her eagerly.

"I- just- I just wanted to stay alive. I wanted all of us to live. So I just thought about that I guess."

"Ah." he nodded, "Please, go on."

"After a while, it got cold and then, Kikyou was there." She paused, watching their faces, hearing the slightly hitched intake of breath at her name. "She helped me, but she disappeared after. I'm pretty sure that I felt the piece of my soul return."

"So she's gone forever?" Inuyasha asked quietly, eyes on the ground.

"Yeah. I'm sorr-"

"Don't you apologize! Just finish!" he yelled tersely.

Gulping down her fear of his reaction, Kagome tried again to speak. "So after she vanished, I felt warmer. I kept on thinking about all of you and I saw this bright flash. I guess I fell asleep after that."

"The flash was the Kongousouha."

"Inuyasha?"

"I did it. Something you were doing was halting his regeneration."

"But what about the baby? Naraku's heart?"

They all glanced over her shoulder. She turned to find a bit of cloth and hair speared to the ground by an arrow. "Kikyou. She must have-"

"If I may, Kagome-sama." interjected Miroku.

"Sure."

"I think that Kagome's purification powers were purifying the jewel even as Naraku held it." he began, "When his human connection was destroyed, he was a complete demon entity, subject to purification. So he could be purified, but Naraku is a strong demon so, Kagome alone wasn't quite enough. While Kagome held him, paralyzed was it? Inuyasha was able to destroy him with the Kongousouha."

"But how are you all okay?" Kagome asked, hushed.

"I think it was your wish." Sango smiled. "You wanted us to live, right? There's just no other explanation for it. So-" she scooted over to Kagome and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Thank you for saving Miroku."

"That's great Sango-chan! Kohaku must be so happy!"

Sango slumped back. "Kohaku is dead, Kagome-chan. He's not coming back."

"I don't understand? You said-"

"It seems that even the mighty shikon jewel has limitations. Kohaku and Kagura were not brought back to life." Miroku replied slowly.

"Sango-chan. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just happy that my brother will not be tortured any longer. I know that he was himself when he died. That's enough." her voice was quiet, but strong. Sango was a really strong person; she'd be okay, especially when she had Miroku to turn to.

Kagome felt a bit jealous. It was obvious that her friends had gotten really close. Now that Miroku's kazanna was gone, they'd probably settle down and have a family- "Miroku? Is Naraku really gone? I mean, please, let me check-"

"Here." he held out his right palm, uncovered. "You know, I think I might miss that thing some day.

"You idiot! That curse was going to kill you! Do you know how many times it almost killed you in just the time I've known you?" Sango slapped him hard across the shoulder, furious. He winced, but smiled nevertheless.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up next to her.

"Huh?"

"Would you come with me?"

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"I need to talk to you, so come on!" he tried to hide his blush by turning around and motioning for Kagome to climb onto his back.

Sango was still on her tirade, Miroku was smiling broadly, and Shippo was laughing himself into a stomach ache. They were very preoccupied. So why did Inuyasha need to talk to her somewhere private? Could it be about her? Frowning a little, Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back. He immediately leapt high into the air, the group rapidly fading as they moved away from the village.

It wasn't really a village anymore. Kagome scanned the area. Everything was in ruins. Trees were toppled, burned, or broken. Though she was glad to see Kaede's hut untouched, she felt horrible pity for all of the people who must have lost their homes and lives for their fight. She covered her face and let Inuyasha carry her in silence.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Pervert!" screamed Sango as she whipped around to slap a grinning Miroku.

To her surprise, Miroku grabbed her wrist a moment before the slap connected with his face. He held it tight, unwilling to let her take it back. Sango, astonished, kept staring from his face to her hand and back again. What on earth was this?

"Now, now, my dear Sango." Miroku tugged her hand a little, drawing her close. "There is a perfectly good reason why I've stopped you." His grin widened.

"Wha-" she blushed, trying to pull back.

Miroku laughed. She was so beautiful when she blushed. "You see, now I can fulfill my promise to you."

"Miroku, I-" She fumbled for her voice, to protest, to do anything. It felt like her legs were going to give out at any moment.

Silently, he stood, taking her with him. He allowed her hand to drop down between them, but maintained his grasp. Gazing into her eyes, Miroku knew this was the right thing to do. It always had been; there was just no way of knowing if he was going to survive. He couldn't possibly promise her something that he couldn't provide. He took a deep breath. "Sango. Now I can give you the one thing I thought I would surely lose: my life." His blue eyes glistened with the significance of his words.

Sango took a sharp breath. "M-m-mi-miro-ku?"

"Sango, you have my life in your hands. I love you." he smiled then, just a tug at the corners of his mouth, but enough to show he was absolutely serious.

She blushed the shade of a very ripe tomato.

"Will you marry me, Sango?" Miroku asked, eyes locked with hers.

Curiously, she tugged her hand free from his. Miroku looked confused. Wasn't she supposed to say something? Kiss him? Hug him? Tell him she loved him? Did she regret his even asking? "Sango?" he tried.

SLAP!

Miroku reached up to his cheek and rubbed the throbbing bruise. Did she hate him now? What had changed? As he opened his eyes, he came face to face with an angry looking Sango. He paled.

"S-s-sango?"

Her eyes twinkled. Miroku was knocked to the ground as she jumped into his arms. Gasping a bit for air, Miroku didn't expect to find Sango's lips against his own. Her eyes were tightly shut, but her lips moved against his. He made a mental note to ask her where she'd learned the subtleties of kissing later. Without warning, Sango pulled away. This was all very confusing. Then, her voice exploded above him.

"You jerk! Of course I'll marry you! I said I would before! That does not give you the excuse to stop me slapping you! I need to keep you in line!" she fumed.

"Sango-"

"You're going to give up those perverted habits."

He stared blankly at her.

"And not ask anymore women to bare your children." she ticked off the points on her fingers.

"That means no more flirting!"

He was vaguely aware that he was nodding.

"And this does not mean you're going to get to grope me all the time!"

He shook his head.

"And-" she seemed to have run out of things to say.

"I won't need to do any of those things anymore." he stated plainly.

"Huh?" Sango thought that he would protest; to simply agree to her terms didn't make sense. "Wha-"

"I may not be able to shake off all of my habits, but-" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down to within a foot of his face. "I wouldn't want any other woman to bare my children. And I won't need to flirt with the other girls because I have the most beautiful one right here." He reached up to touch her cheek gently. "And I won't need to grope you all of the time-"

"I don't like the way you said that-" she eyed him warily.

"Because, you'll let me do it most of the time." Miroku's smile had turned into a genuine Cheshire cat grin.

"Miroku!" She gasped, feeling a familiar hand on her behind. Someone giggled.

Miroku continued to rub her bottom gently, reveling in his small victory. Then he saw a large shadow and felt something hard hit him on the head. Sango leapt up from their previous position, Hiraikotsu in hand. "You pervert! Shippo's still here! He's been watching us the whole time! He's just a child! Don't expose him to your dirty habits!" She yelled, the crimson flush still staining her cheeks.

"I think you might have overdone it." Shippo stopped laughing.

"Huh?" Sango looked down to where Miroku was clearly unconscious, several large bumps and bruises now decorating his face. "Oh my-" She dropped her boomerang. She hadn't meant to beat him into unconsciousness, but really, with Shippo watching? And she was going to let him-

"Sango? What's the matter? Why are you so red?" the little fox asked pointedly. He carefully hid his knowing smile.

"It's nothing! My face always gets red when I'm angry." she stammered.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go see how Kaede is doing! Bye now!" Shippo raced off towards the hut.

Sango blinked. "I'm going to owe Miroku an apology when he wakes up." Her mind wandered into thoughts of a not-so pure apology. "What am I thinking? It's his stupid influence!" She glared at him, but the glare almost immediately faded into a funny grin. "Only most of the time, Miroku, and I get to choose when that is."

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha was slowing down. Peering around his shoulder, Kagome saw that they were approaching a place she didn't recognize. She thought for sure they'd be going to the god tree or the well, but Inuyasha had taken her to a beautiful grassy plateau. The grass was soft as she climbed down. The earth was still warm under her feet, though the setting sun left the air feeling chilly. A gentle breeze ruffled the grass and Kagome's hair slightly. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling.

"Kagome."

She'd nearly forgotten he was there. "Inuyasha? Where are we?"

He didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?" Two arms snaked around her back and pulled her against something soft and red. The arms held her tight and heaving a sigh of relief and recognition, Kagome closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"Kagome, I-" his voice was coarse, but soft. "I thought I told you not to get hurt."

"You did- I didn't exactly listen." She frowned when he released her.

"Keh. Well, next time, wench, you'd better listen to me." he scoffed. Kagome smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I have to save you once in a while too."

He blinked. "Keh. Wouldn't have needed to if I'd have had my Tetsusaiga."

"How did you get it back anyway?" she asked.

"The bastard."

"You mean, Sesshoumaru? He gave you the sword back? Wow."

"Can't figure out why. He probably put a curse on it." Inuyasha huffed.

"Now, come on, he can't be all bad? He did save my life before."

"Don't remind me."

"Why?"

"Now I owe him something." He tucked his arms into his sleeves hastily.

"You two just can't get along. It's the same way with you and Kouga-" she gasped. "Kouga? What happened to him?"

"Relax will ya?" Inuyasha caught her shoulders. "That mangy wolf somehow manages to live through everything. He probably went home."

"But how do you know? What if he's dead? I don't want to be responsible!" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Inuyasha visibly winced.

"He's not dead! His body wasn't there when we woke up. Trust me." he touched a finger to his nose. "I know." But her eyes had turned watery. "Please don't cry."

Kagome sniffled. "Sorry, I just-" Kikyou's image filled her thoughts. "I don't want to be responsible for anyone else's death."

"You didn't kill anyone!" he said a bit louder than he'd intended.

"But I did! Kouga, Miroku, Sango, they almost died, and Kohaku and Kikyou are dead because of me!" The tears rolled down her face. She tried to wipe them away. "I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to- I know that you-" Kagome just couldn't say it. Inuyasha still loved Kikyou, how could he ever forgive her for what she'd done?

"What are you saying?"

"Never mind." she caught a few wayward tears with her sleeve. "It's nothing."

"No. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is!" he yelled.

"Kikyou." She whispered, hiding her face.

"Oh." Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "What happened?"

It was just as she thought; Inuyasha still loved Kikyou. "I told you before." Kagome repeated stoic, "She gave me instructions and then she disappeared."

"I know that."

"Huh? Then, what do you-"

"I want to know what she said to you before she died. I remember seeing the two of you there, and you were talking, but then she vanished." Inuyasha said.

"Oh." Kagome bit her lip. "She said that we weren't supposed to meet. Her and I. And she said something about wanting me to not make the same mistake she did. Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He seemed lost in thought.

"She said- she said that she-" Would he even believe her now? "She said that she set you free."

Kagome sat down and clutched her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry."

He didn't answer.

She frowned. This was a touchy subject for her and she knew that it had to be worse for Inuyasha. Desperately, she searched her brain for something that could change the subject. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" his voice was unreadable.

"What were you thinking about that time?"

"What are you talking about, wench?" He asked.

"When you were thinking off by yourself and I came to find you, you promised that you'd tell me after we defeated Naraku."

"Oh, that. Keh." Inuyasha's stomach churned. Leave it to Kagome to remember something like that. How could he have hoped that she'd forget. "Well- I- uh-"

What if it was Kikyou? Kagome grimaced. She was thinking so hard about what it could be that she completely missed Inuyasha's question.

"Oi! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Kagome jumped a little.

"I asked for your end of the bargain."

"I don't think I understand."

"If I'm going to tell you what I was- um- thinking about- at that time, then you've got to tell me something you've been keeping from me as well." He turned his nose high in the air to hide his blush.

"So you're hiding this from me?" Kagome teased.

"No! I mean- ah hell." He plopped down on the ground next to her. "Why did I ever promise to tell you."

"Oh, I see." her mood soured. "If you don't want to tell me you were thinking about Kikyou-"

"Who ever said I was thinking about her?"

"But I thought-" Kagome started.

"That's the problem! I don't know what the hell you're thinking! Every time I turn around you go from happy to depressed! I have no fucking idea how to deal with that!" He roared, standing and turning to face her. "How am I supposed to-"

"Inuyasha?" she gingerly started. "I promised that I would tell you something when we defeated Naraku, when it was all over. If I tell you that, will you tell me what you promised?" Kagome looked up into his amber eyes, hoping to gather courage.

"Keh."

Kagome turned her eyes back to the ground. Even if he didn't tell her, even if he didn't care about her, even if she never came back to the Feudal Era, she owed it to herself to tell him. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

She said it. She had said the only words that could make his heart swell and shatter at the same time. "Kagome-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me." she was crying now, he could smell it. If he could only- "I never expected you to. After all, you still love Kikyou-"

"Kagome. It's not that-"

She met his eyes then; they were filled with confusion. "Then what?"

"What if you don't belong here; you come from another time." Inuyasha paused, uncertain.

"What if I don't belong here?" she repeated. "I was brought here! I chose to stay! I feel like I was meant to be here! Besides, I'm still here, aren't I?" Her eyes fell again. "If you don't want me to stay, then I-"

"Dammit! That's not it at all!" He howled, frustrated.

"Huh?"

"I've been obligated to Kikyou ever since I let her into my life. After her, I didn't want anyone to get close. But you- you taught me how to trust someone again."

"What are you saying?" she asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Naraku is dead. I've been freed from my debt to Kikyou. I thought that when this ended, I'd end up in hell with her. No wait-"

Kagome was sobbing audibly.

"Let me finish would ya? Don't go crying before I tell you the rest!"

She nodded slowly.

"I thought I would just die in the final fight. I felt like I was going to anyway. But I was wishing that I could live; that I could protect you-"

"You wanted to protect me?" Kagome shivered.

"All I could think about was staying alive for your sake. I couldn't die- Not when-" He seemed flustered all of a sudden. "Not when- I knew- you-"

"You knew-" she gasped, her gaze surging up to meet his. "You knew that I- all this time- how long?"

"Since-" he had turned very red. "Kiss-"

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "You mean, in my time, when we-"

Inuyasha nodded rapidly. "You- kissed back-"

"Oh." she flushed.

"Kikyou- she never- not the way-" Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair nervously. "I owed Kikyou for letting her die. I made a promise, but she set me free. I don't think that I can ever forget about her-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. What was he trying to say?

"But you- I-"

Kagome smiled, and after watching him flounder for about thirty seconds, she decided to help him. "So you liked them then?"

"What?"

"The kisses."

"I- um- I mean that- er-" he stuttered, watching her eyes go half shut.

He was pinned by her eyes. "Admit it dog boy."

Inuyasha felt some of the nervousness ebb away. "Keh. Fine, I love you! Are you happy now?" His ego swelled; he said it.

"Yes." Kagome leaned towards him. "You know what?"

Inuyasha grinned. His admission gave him a sudden burst of bravado. "We can kiss now whenever we want?" he answered slyly, a fang protruding over his lower lip.

"Inuyash-" Kagome relaxed as his arms held her up, pulling her close while his lips ravished hers.

"Wow." she breathed, breaking the kiss moments later.

"Keh." Inuyasha blushed.

"I guess you must really love me then."

"Damn right."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Well, I told you that it was getting long, so I've decided to write an epilogue. It will just tie up a few loose ends and play out some of the humorous scenes that I'd still like to write. As it is…I've still got two pages of notes that were meant to be included here. 0o. Please, please, and did I mention, please? REVIEW! It's crucial as I am considering a sequel of sorts. eyes the little button to the left


	17. Epilogue

**"The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale"**

**Epilogue**

Author's Notes: This is it everyone, the end! So the battle's finally ended, Naraku is dead, Kikyou is no more, the jewel is…well…gone. It's time to wrap things up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is mine though, so please respect it.

"_The kisses."_

"_I- um- I mean that- er-" he stuttered, watching her eyes go half shut._

_He was pinned by her eyes. "Admit it dog boy."_

_Inuyasha felt some of the nervousness ebb away. "Keh. Fine, I love you! Are you happy now?" His ego swelled; he said it._

"_Yes." Kagome leaned towards him. "You know what?"_

_Inuyasha grinned. His admission gave him a sudden burst of bravado. "We can kiss now whenever we want?" he answered slyly, a fang protruding over his lower lip._

"_Inuyash-" Kagome relaxed as his arms held her up, pulling her close while his lips ravished hers._

"_Wow." she breathed, breaking the kiss._

"_Keh." Inuyasha blushed._

"_I guess you must really love me then."_

"_Damn right."_

vvvvvvvvvv

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" chirped a happy Rin.

He turned slowly, acknowledging her inevitable remark.

"Thank you for protecting Rin and Kagome-sama!" she grinned.

"Should've kept the sword though-" someone mumbled from a few yards back.

Sesshoumaru faced away from her. "This Sesshoumaru was completing his duty."

Rin giggled. He was always so composed, but she knew that he was really caring on the inside. She paused for a moment, considering something and he waited for her to catch up. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He didn't answer.

"Can I visit Shippo-chan and Kagome-sama again sometime?" she asked, eyes large, face beaming with happiness.

"Absurd!" Jaken's voice was clearly heard, but for the moment, he was ignored.

"We shall see." He stepped forward. "Come, Rin. We are going home."

"Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin raced ahead of him, arms out wide. That was a yes if she ever heard it. She looked back at Jaken, who was wearing a grim expression.

"Come on Jaken-sama! We're going home!"

"I don't take orders from you-" he started.

"Jaken." commanded Sesshoumaru.

"Eep." The imp slipped on a sizable rock and fell flat on his face. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I will do as I please. And you will either follow or be killed." Sesshoumaru icily replied.

"B-bu-but Sesshoumaru-sama, you gave him the sword of your Father's fang!" Jaken stuttered. "To that half-breed! And you had the chance to destroy him too-"

His rant was cut short by Tokijin as it slashed his head cleanly from his body.

Rin stared at the imp's body for a moment, curiosity in her eyes.

"Aun." Sesshoumaru stated. "Bring him to the castle." He started walking and Rin jumped into stride next to him.

She smiled, Sesshoumaru-sama would revive Jaken-sama later. Rin felt a bit sad though, for now she would have to wait hours to play with Jaken-sama.

So, the two of them set off into the fading daylight, headed for home, in blissful silence.

vvvvvvvvvv

Kagome felt her bed shift and rubbed her eyes wearily. So she'd fallen asleep? When she tried to sit up, two arms held her back securely. A blush crept across her face as she remembered where she was. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He growled.

Giggling, Kagome closed her eyes again. She must have fallen asleep in his lap. It couldn't hurt to lay here for a little while longer, right? But it was getting dark and she wanted to go home and tell her mom about what had happened. "Home?" Her heart raced. What if she couldn't go home anymore?

"Inuyasha!" she tried to wiggle herself around to face him, but he held her tight. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Oi! You're too loud! Go back to sleep." his voice was gravelly, heavy with sleep.

"No! You've got to wake up now! I have a problem!"

Inuyasha shifted under her, but didn't give any indication that he was going to let her go.

"Fine! But I have to use the restroom and you're not going to be happy if I have an acc-"

That was enough. In seconds, Kagome's feet were planted on the ground. She looked up and smiled wistfully; she hadn't even noticed that they were sleeping in a tree until now. Inuyasha blushed madly and backed away.

"So go already!"

She chuckled, "I didn't really need to use the bathroom, Inuyasha. You just wouldn't let me go!"

"Keh!" he scoffed. So she'd tricked him? Well, that wasn't happening again any time soon. "Then what was the emergency?"

"I was thinking about going home-"

"Not for more of that school thing!" he protested, glaring.

"No! Not that at all, well, I'll need to but-" she shook her head. "That's not the point. I don't know if I can go home anymore." Her gaze dropped to her shoes. "If the jewel is gone- What if I can't-"

Inuyasha cringed inwardly. If he didn't do something, she'd start crying again. "Oi, wench. Why don't we go to the well?"

"Yeah." she nodded, voice shaking.

"Come on." he gestured towards his back, and she climbed up.

Bounding through the trees, Inuyasha's mind was filled with guilt and worry. If she couldn't go back, would she hate him for trapping her here? But this was what he wanted, wasn't it: for her to stay? His ears flattened at the greedy thought. If she was trapped, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Kagome surely wouldn't blame him, right? He frowned. If she was able to go home, then what reason did she have to stay? Inuyasha ran along silently, his mind tortured with possibilities.

Suddenly, they were at the well, and Kagome was walking towards it. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha's words caught her by surprise.

"I guess so." she hastily replied. "But- I'm scared. What if I can't go home anymore? What if I can't see Mama and Grandpa and Souta anymore?"

She was starting to ramble; it was hurting Inuyasha's ears. "Hey! Just stop that okay? We won't know until we actually try, so- uh- why are you looking at me like that?"

Kagome's eyes were wide and watery. "It's just- You're right." She sniffed. "Will you jump with me? It would really hurt to hit the bottom if it doesn't-"

"It's gonna work. Relax." he coaxed, grabbing her hand.

Sighing, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms and took a deep breath. "Here we go." He jumped over the edge.

Kagome noticed the usual whoosh of air and waited. Squinting her eyes shut, she felt her stomach turn anxiously. For a moment, she felt that it was hopeless, that they were just going to land on the bottom. The air took on a blue hue and then there was a bump. The ground had apparently met with Inuyasha's feet. Kagome didn't want to open her eyes; what if nothing happened?

"Oi. Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes." Inuyasha said plainly.

Feeling slightly more confident at Inuyasha's kind voice and lack of expletives, Kagome hesitantly peeked one eye open. "Oh my-"

"Kagome-chan!" Her mother cried, grabbing Kagome up in a fierce hug.

"Mama?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Oh honey, I had this terrible feeling that something bad had happened to you, and I came to the well- What happened to your clothes?"

"I'm okay." she replied, pulling her skirt down a bit.

"What happened? Is Sis okay?" Souta came running up behind his Mother.

"Souta! Yeah, I'm fine, but listen, Mama-" she turned back to the teary-eyed woman with a smile, "We beat Naraku."

"Kagome-chan!"

"Wow, Sis, Inuyasha, that's so cool!" Souta then started imitating Inuyasha's Sankontessou attack, slashing forward with his hands.

"Keh." said Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned slightly. Inuyasha's ears were drooping and his eyes faced the ground, but were unfocused. His ego should have swelled to the size of Japan, but he seemed, well, depressed about something. She didn't get the chance to ask him, for at that moment, her Mother was dragging her into the house and insisting on making dinner.

vvvvvvvvvv

Though the table was lively all through dinner with discussion of recent events in the two time periods, Inuyasha remained quiet. He only ate four bowls of Ramen before excusing himself to the roof. Kagome just watched him go and didn't prod, her Mother was keeping her busy with conversation.

"So, Kagome-chan, after Inuyasha killed Naraku, what happened to the shikon?"

"I don't know, Mama. I passed out when it happened, and when I woke up, the shikon was gone." Kagome paused. "I don't even know how we were able to travel through the well without it."

"Maybe you never needed it?" Souta suggested through a spoonful of Ramen. "I mean, Inuyasha never needed the shards to get through."

"Souta-" Kagome breathed. The thought had never occurred to her. She started to ponder that point when she felt a tap at her shoulder.

"Kagome-chan?"

She snapped back to reality. "Sorry Mama, I was daydreaming."

Kagome's mother smiled sweetly. She knew that there were obviously some heavy things on her daughter's mind. By the looks of things, Inuyasha had a few things on his mind as well. "Why don't you go take a nice bath, dear?" She suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds nice. Excuse me." Kagome pushed away from the table and slowly climbed the stairs.

She turned on the water and let the remnants of her clothes fall from her body. A minute later, Kagome stepped into the tub, sighing as the water warmed her skin. "What if I never needed the jewel?" she repeated. "I mean, Souta's right, Inuyasha has always been able to pass through, right?" Memories flooded back to her. There was a time when Kikyou had pushed her into the well without her shard. She fell back to her time then. "I always thought it was the jewel that made time travel possible." she spoke aloud, trying to make it make sense. "But the jewel was inside me right? So how come I never slipped through before that time-" Kagome started rubbing soap over her arms.

"It's always been that only Inuyasha and I could pass through. Maybe we really were destined to meet?" She sighed. As if that was possible. "But it could be, right?" Kagome dipped down, leaving only her head above the water. "I just don't want the well to close forever. I couldn't live without-" Her mind wandered to a certain dog demon and she blushed. This thought, unfortunately, brought to mind a dozen other worries.

"Do demons marry?" She whispered, a bit shocked at her own question. "Does he want to- um- oh boy." Kagome sank down further, blowing bubbles with her mouth. She had no idea what Inuyasha was expecting. Sure, they had confessed their love for each other, but what now? There were so many questions. Kagome sighed and sat upright again. At least there would be time for that sort of thing now that Naraku was gone. Plenty of time- Her train of thought derailed.

"Even if I get to be with Inuyasha, he'll live a lot longer than me." Frowning, she imagined herself as an old granny next to an unchanged Inuyasha. It wasn't a pretty picture. Why couldn't her life be simple? Everything had to be a huge mess. "I've got to talk to him." She resolved.

vvvvvvvvvv

Up on the roof, Inuyasha was trying to work out problems of his own. He couldn't just ask Kagome to come live in the Feudal Era with him. She'd miss her family too much. "Keh. But I couldn't live here either-" he remembered the smelly machines and noisy streets and cringed. Wouldn't it be the same torture to ask Kagome to stay with him? But she loved him, right? "Keh." he huffed again. Steam filtered out from one of the windows. "Kagome must be taking a bath again." He just couldn't understand why she liked them so much, but his fears ebbed as he relaxed into the sweet smell of water and soap. "I guess I should get a bath too." Inuyasha noted the crusty blood under his claws and frowned. "Wait a minute." Something wasn't right.

"I haven't been in any pain." He knew he'd been seriously injured in the fight, so where were his injuries? Kagome had been healed by her own power, so maybe- Maybe some things were better left unexplained. Leaping from the roof, Inuyasha ran off into the woods to look for a good bathing spot.

A half hour later, he returned to his roof perch to find it occupied. "Kagome? What are you doing up here?"

"I had to talk to you." She tried to hide her worry. "Come on."

Inuyasha moved to her side and sat down a few feet away from her. "Kagome?."

"What?" she asked.

"Do you like my time?" he ventured a bit hesitant.

"Well sure." Her face brightened. "I love everyone there. Shippo, Sango-chan, Miroku, and Kaede." She listed them off in her head. "And of course, you."

He could feel himself blushing. "But you'd miss your Mom and all-"

What was he getting at? "Why? They're right downstairs."

She didn't understand. Inuyasha started to get annoyed. He was going to have to spell it out. "Kagome-"

"What is it?"

"Would you?" he tried.

"Would I what?"

"Stay-" he closed his eyes. "-with me."

Kagome's heart leapt. He was asking her to stay with him! But did he mean- "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he replied hastily.

"Did you mean stay, as in- you know-" Her face was rapidly turning red. "Marriage?"

"Huh? Well- I guess." Inuyasha stuttered. "I want you to stay forever, in my time, you know- as a- er-" Kagome watched as he tried to get the words out, her own embarrassment long forgotten. He was entirely too cute when flustered.

"As a what, Inuyasha?"

"As my mate!" He spat the words out as swiftly as he could, and then spun away from her. "Keh."

Her stomach was doing back flips and her spine felt tingly. Kagome could scarcely contain herself, the joy was overflowing. But a twinge of sadness still gripped her mind. "Inuyasha, I have a question first."

He nodded mutely.

"How long do demons live?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute before answering. "Well, I'm not sure. I think they can live for a really long time. Probably until they're killed by something or someone."

"Oh." she replied quietly.

"Why'd you want to know?" he asked quizzically.

"No reason."

"Keh. There's a reason, wench, so tell me."

"Well, I'm human." She looked away.

"And?"

"And, I may live to be a hundred."

Suddenly, he understood. She wouldn't live as long as him. His Kagome would grow old and gray while he stayed young for years. Humans were susceptible to disease and injuries could easily kill them. And she'd die long before he did. "Kagome-"

"It's silly, right? I've never thought about it before-" she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "But I-"

"Just stop that! I don't care if you won't live as long!" he shouted

"Wha-"

"I don't care! It doesn't matter!" Inuyasha wasn't sure where the rage had come from, but the fury was pumping in his veins. "Living a hundred years or ten I don't care so long as it's with you!" He shook his fist angrily. "I'd have died already without you-" Red stained his cheeks all of a sudden. He blinked hard; he'd said too much. "That is- I- er- I need you Kagome." He finally faced her again, eyes clear.

"Inuyasha." she smiled. "Are you sure?"

"If you are." he managed. "You know what you're agreeing to, right?"

She nodded vigorously.

"All of it." he blushed.

"Yep!" she grinned.

Inuyasha put on an entirely too masculine grin.

Kagome blushed profusely. He couldn't be referring to- But he was blushing too, so- "Keh." he scoffed, the sly smirk still planted firmly on his face. He'd push that issue later. For now, he decided to have a little fun. "So no more of that school and no more books or test things."

"Hey!" Kagome balled her hands into fists at her sides. "No! I still need to study!"

"Why do you need to if you're gonna live in the past?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well- I- I still want to finish!" She huffed, folding her arms against her chest.

Inuyasha mimicked her gesture. "No way, wench!"

Kagome scowled, but couldn't seem to stay mad. Instead, she decided to get even. "You're just jealous of my books aren't you?"

"Wha?" Inuyasha looked admittedly guilty. "No!"

"You are! You are jealous! Well, then," she added with a smirk of her own, "I guess I'll just go read now-"

"No!"

"See! You are jealous!" Kagome giggled.

A red-faced Inuyasha quickly scooped her up and leapt from the roof.

"Ah! Where are you taking me?"

"Home. And not another word about books!" he added swiftly.

"But that's not fair!" she half-laughed.

He stopped and stared at her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Then, without warning, he leaned his head down and gently kissed her lips. She went limp in his arms.

"Okay, maybe it is, but-" Kagome breathed. "We have to ask or tell Mama or something!"

Inuyasha jerked his head back a bit. "I think she agrees."

At the door, Kagome's mom stood smiling and waving broadly. "I give you my blessing, sweetie! Come back and visit soon!" As an afterthought she added, "But do warn me about any grandchildren, okay?"

Souta, who had just appeared at the door, watched his mother in awe. Then he joined her in waving. "Bye Sis! Bye Inuyasha! Now we're really gonna be brothers, right?"

"Mama! Souta!" Kagome chirped, a bit surprised by their enthusiasm.

They continued waving as Inuyasha jumped into the well house. Kagome closed her eyes at the familiar tug of the time slip. Everything was happening so fast. It was almost as if her family knew what was going to happen. Curiously enough, her grandfather hadn't tried to purify Inuyasha or- Wait a second. He wasn't even there! Where had her mother sent him at this hour? "I think I'm going to have a long talk with Mama when I go home next." she murmured.

"Keh."

"Hey! Don't you start that again! I am going to go home tomorrow and talk to Mama about all of this!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha flicked his ears back. "Could you go the day after?"

It was unusual for him to respond with anything other than a 'hell no,' so curiously, Kagome nodded her approval. "But why the day after?"

He didn't respond. In fact, he was avoiding eye contact.

"Inuyasha?"

Still no response.

She decided to change the subject. "Oh! What are we going to tell Sango and Miroku?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing. They can figure it out when we don't come back to the village tonight." Inuyasha replied flatly.

"Huh?" Kagome squirmed uncomfortably.

"Just wait and see wench."

Kagome's eyes went wide as her face burned red and a thin trail of smoke poured out of her ears. "Y- you- you don't mean we- you want- now- um-" she stuttered.

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh."

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: That's the end people! I know this ending is rather fluffy and mushy and contains waaaaaay too much blushing and almost OOC-ness for Inuyasha, but I think it fits. Once the two are able to finally admit things, I think it would make Inuyasha relax and say the other things that he's really thinking. These two will always have fights and will always tease one another anyway, so I tried to throw in a bit of that as well. I hope you liked it.

Please review and let me know your final thoughts. I want to know if you liked the story, the style, and the characterization mostly. Also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel concerning finding a way to extend Kagome's life. Let me know what you think and if you would enjoy reading a sequel. (I won't write one if there isn't any interest among my favorite reviewers) Thanks again for sticking it out!


End file.
